


El Sirviente del General.

by Keiko_Midori



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 57,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiko_Midori/pseuds/Keiko_Midori
Summary: El ducado Setsuna ha caído a manos del hijo del duque Taisho. Durante el ataque, toda la familia Setsuna es asesinada exceptuando al menor de ellos. Inuyasha logró salvarse de milagro pero desde ese día dejó de lado su sangre noble para convertirse en un esclavo de guerra. A partir de ese día su vida dio un cambio radical y un romance que nunca se esperó, empieza a nacer.
Relationships: InuYasha & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), InuYasha/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 47





	1. Ataque.

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no son de mi autoría, solo los he tomado prestados para darle vida a la obra. Son usados como entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

La historia comienza en una época de reyes y reinas, príncipes y princesas, pero... No trata sobre ellos, la historia se centra en el ducado que pertenece a los Setsuna. El duque de esa región de nombre Takemaru Setsuna, se identifica por ser padre de varios hijos y todos de diferentes mujeres.

El duque libertino tiene varios hijos, la mayoría no reconocidos pero, nos centraremos en el menor de ellos, el odiado de todos. El menor de los hijos y el más alejado de la herencia del ducado es llamado Inuyasha, el hijo al que no tolera. Su hijo nacido con albinismo creció huérfano gracias a sus características, el duque mandó ejecutar a la madre al ver al pequeño, su ira le hizo pensar que ella le había engañado con alguien más por la inusual condición del niño.

El niño albino y de ojos extrañamente color miel, fue criado por las nodrizas. Ellas se encargaron de él. Aunque, al ser un hijo reconocido del duque, fue educado como tal. Siendo Garamaru el hijo mayor y heredero del ducado, éste se encargaba de la disciplina de todos sus hermanos. El heredero del ducado era conocido por ser en extremo severo con sus hermanos y su odio por el menor de todos era brutal, a tal punto que llegaba a golpearlo pero su hermano nunca se quejó, guardaba para sí todo sus miedos y dolor, sus problemas y sus lágrimas.

Inuyasha sabía cómo es que había muerto su madre. A la edad de cinco años, Garamaru le dijo todo. Le dijo que él había sido el culpable de su muerte y todo por su aspecto alejado de los ojos oscuros y el cabello azabache. Cruelmente le relató cada palabra a un niño que mantenía sus mejillas húmedas debido al llanto. Inuyasha soportaba todo porque lo creía justo, creía que merecía todos los desplantes de sus hermanos mayores, creía que merecía vivir ese infierno por haber sido el culpable de la muerte de su amada madre.

...

...

Era un día común, el cielo estaba despejado y hacía un calor agradable. Era un típico día sin nada en especial. Todo eso fue opacado repentinamente por el ruido del exterior.

Inuyasha se hallaba sentado en el jardín, admiraba las rosas que alguna vez le pertenecieron a su madre. Estaba en la mansión principal, aún era joven para vivir aparte y Garamaru necesitaba entretenimiento de vez en cuando. A sus dieciséis años no podía vivir solo todavía y el duque se negaba a dejarlo aunque siguiera pensando que era un bastardo. Lo necesitaba para emparejarlo aunque fuera con la hija de algún conde y así aumentar sus ingresos.

Era bien sabido que el duque se hallaba en la ruina, había dilapidado por años el dinero que se le fue heredado. Por ende, debía casar a todos sus hijos y recuperar los bienes perdidos. Pero a causa de la guerra, eso era algo realmente difícil. El hijo mayor tenía treinta años, los demás variaban edades siendo Inuyasha el menor de todos.

La tranquilidad de un día normal se había perdido al escuchar los gritos de los sirvientes, eso había alertado a Inuyasha. Los relinchos de los caballos de guerra, el resonar de las espadas y los gritos de dolor le hizo ver que todo iba mal. Trató de huir hacia la mansión, buscaría a sus hermanos «a los cinco que conocía» y se ocultaría con ellos. Logró evitar la masacre, eran las tropas del ducado que pertenecía al reino contrario, ellos eran los que atacaban a los sirvientes del duque Setsuna. Se ocultó contra un muro al ver como los hombres con espadas cubiertas de sangre pasaban.

—¡Mátenlos a todos! ¡Que no quede nadie vivo!. —Al escuchar esa orden, se aterró.

Inuyasha logró entrar a la gran mansión, lo que vio lo dejó perplejo. Todos sus hermanos reconocidos estaban arrodillados en la sala principal, incluido el duque. Un hombre de aspecto similar al suyo les apuntaba con una espada ya cubierta con sangre. Posiblemente de los criados que había visto antes que yacían muertos en el pasillo.

—Setsuna, oficialmente has sido derrotado. El ducado Setsuna pasa a ser propiedad del ducado Taisho. 

—Primero muerto dejo que ustedes pongan sus asquerosas manos en mis bienes. —El hombre en el suelo se atrevió a escupirle al hombre de elegante armadura.

Nadie se esperó a lo que pasó después, el hombre de cabello plata le rebano el cuello sin problemas. Sus hermanos emitieron un sonoro grito al ver esa horrible escena. Tuvo que cubrir su boca para evitar gritar, nunca antes había visto tanta sangre y mucho menos había visto la muerte tan de cerca. Después de su padre siguieron sus hermanos, uno a uno iban cayendo. El ducado Setsuna caería ante el ducado Taisho y no habría herederos para restaurarlo. 

—Lleven esta basura a la entrada del palacio, llévense a los sirvientes que queden y quiero que vean como muere éste cerdo. —Dio la orden a sus hombres y éstos obedecieron arrastrando los cadáveres.

Cuando creyó que todo había terminado, sintió como alguien lo tomaba con fuerza de la coleta que llevaba. En contra de su voluntad, Inuyasha fue arrastrado hacia la sala principal y arrojado al suelo frente a ese hombre de la mirada penetrante y aterradora. Cayó de rodillas, usó sus manos para evitar golpearse pero terminó manchándose las manos con la sangre de su familia perecida.

—Su excelencia, mire lo que he encontrado. —Manifestó el hombre de armadura al arrojarlo al suelo, mordió sus labios para evitar emitir cualquier sonido ante el hombre que lo inspeccionaba con la mirada.

—No parece ser hijo de ésta casa. No parece ser un vástago de Setsuna. —El hombre usó su espada para obligar al menor a alzar la mirada, el adolescente sintió el frío hierro en su mentón haciendo que elevará el rostro.

El hijo del duque Taisho miró con atención al niño en el suelo, miró como sus amielados ojos destilaban miedo y con cualquier movimiento suyo temblaba como si esperará algún golpe. También notó su ropa, era demasiado ostentosa como para ser de algún sirviente. Incluso no parecía haber hecho trabajos pesados puesto que sus manos a pesar de estar cubiertas de sangre, se veían delicadas. Esa mirada cristalina e inocente le transmitió un extraño sentimiento, por primera vez su espada no era capaz de acabar con una vida.

—Llévenlo con los esclavos, servirá como uno. —Sentenció el general Taisho enfundando su espada.

Inuyasha fue atado, fue arrastrado con los demás esclavos de guerra y fue amarrado a una carreta con los demás. Al mirar atrás miró esa mansión que le sirvió de hogar por dieciséis años y también vio los cadáveres de su familia. A pesar de no tenerles afecto, les tenía respeto. Hubiera deseado al menos darles sepultura. Por ahora gracias a su singular aspecto se había salvado y debía agradecer a quien fuera que lo escuchara. También deseaba no volver a encontrarse con aquel hombre que sin piedad le arrebató a su familia, le temía. 

Inuyasha sintió como sus ataduras eran arrastradas, la carreta se empezaba a mover. Caminó siguiendo el camino que los demás esclavos seguían. Había pasado de ser un hijo con sangre noble a un simple esclavo de guerra. No se sentía mal por eso, desde pequeño tenía bien claro que no merecía nada, no merecía siquiera amor. Además, como el hijo menor del duque no era capaz de heredar. El ducado pertenecería al hijo mayor al morir el duque, ambos eran muertos y el ducado en manos de alguien más. No necesitaría nada de eso. Si siendo esclavo era su castigo, lo aceptaría sin reprochar. 

Durante el camino supo que toda su vida cambiaría, su lujosa vida acomodada se iría para siempre, con ella los abusos de todos sus perecidos hermanos. Al menos siendo esclavo viviría tranquilo. Al menos en lo que averiguaban su verdadera procedencia, esperaba que los sirvientes no lo reconocieran. Afortunadamente, los sirvientes que sobrevivieron acababan de integrarse al ducado, no lo habían visto antes debido a su rutina.

Pero, a partir de ese día dejaba de ser Inuyasha Setsuna, a partir de ese día solo sería llamado Inuyasha. Sería un esclavo de guerra en un territorio desconocido, entre más lejos de aquel hombre de ojos peligrosos mejor. Su vida cambiaría y viviría por su madre, viviría porque estaba seguro que eso hubiera deseado ella. Viviría y lucharía para conservar esa vida que su madre le dio. 

Ese día la familia Setsuna había muerto, ese día había muerto Inuyasha Setsuna y ese día un esclavo había nacido. Su vida cambiaría a partir de ese día. Se enfrentaría a esa nueva aventura y viviría plenamente. Con esa convicción siguió avanzando siendo arrastrado con los demás esclavos. Una nueva vida acababa de comenzar.

_Continuará..._


	2. Esclavo.

Después de algunos días caminando, Inuyasha pudo distinguir una pequeña ciudad en la lejanía. Parecía que ya estaban por llegar. Pero, había un problema y eran sus muñecas, estaban lastimadas gracias a las ataduras. No solo eso, sus piernas se sentían pesadas y le dolían. No habían parado más que a beber agua y probar algo de alimento, los soldados no les permitían descansar. Varios esclavos habían caído y habían sido dejados a su suerte, e Inuyasha trataba de ignorar su sufrimiento para no pasar lo mismo que ellos.

Por suerte no había vuelto a ver a ese hombre de ojos intimidantes, así era mejor. Si llegaba a verlo, temblaría cual hoja. Ese hombre había asesinado a muchas personas y parecía no importarle, los mataba como si se trataran de cualquier insecto rastrero.

Inuyasha negó inmediatamente al rememorar los sucesos de la mansión Setsuna, era mejor olvidar todo eso o le traería muchos problemas. Sintió un tirón en sus ataduras, un gemido de dolor escapó de sus labios. Al mirar al frente vio a un hombre de armadura, ese hombre había tirado de la cuerda que lo ataba a la carreta.

—Que seas un niño bonito no te da privilegios. Camina o te dejaremos aquí para que seas asesinado por bandidos.

Asintió con rapidez, posiblemente se había quedado parado por estar sumido en sus pensamientos.

Pasaron dos días y al fin llegaron a la ciudad que pertenecía al ducado Taisho. Al pasar por las calles pudo admirar el lugar, era completamente diferente a su antiguo hogar. Aunque, no solía salir mucho. Garamaru le tenía prohibido salir pues debía enfocarse en sus estudios y no avergonzar más a la familia, debía opacar su lado ''bastardo'' con logros. Debía trabajar duro en su educación para así traer honra y riqueza a la familia.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que finalmente llegaron a una imponente mansión. Todo era hermoso, brillante y logró distinguir un jardín de bellas rosas rojas. Lo único que extrañaría de su antigua vida eran los rosales de su madre, solo eso extrañaría.

Siguió avanzando, sus ataduras fueron arrastradas con brusquedad. Los esclavos fueron llevados a un calabozo y encerrados en lo que se decidía sobre su permanencia. Su vida apenas iniciaba. Después de un rato, lo sacaron del calabozo pues decidirían su función en ese lugar. Sus cuerdas volvieron a su lugar, por suerte había alcanzado a vendar sus muñecas con un trozo de su ropa que aún tenía el hedor a sangre.

Fue llevado con el mayordomo de la mansión, lo llevó el mismo hombre que lo había capturado y solo se dedicó a seguirlo con la mirada en el suelo, se suponía que no tenía modales y debía seguir apárentandolo. Llegaron a la parte trasera de la mansión, la zona donde se atendía a los esclavos y un hombre los recibió inspeccionando al menor con la mirada.

—Bankotsu, te traigo a éste niño. Tú decide que puede hacer. —El hombre lo empujó al frente y bajó la mirada al sentir la contraria.

—Muy bien, Mukotsu. —Empezó a examinarlo mientras daba vueltas a su alrededor. De repente tomó sus manos. —Tiene manos delicadas, no servirá para cargar los costales. 

El hombre siguió verificando su cuerpo, necesitaba saber de que era capaz. No quería tener un esclavo inútil.

—Se ve muy débil para ser guardia, no parece haber trabajado antes y eso en verdad es extraño. 

El hombre tenía experiencia en esos casos. Cualquiera sabría identificar un esclavo, a leguas notaba que ese niño no era uno. Su piel era clara, no parecía haber estado bajo la abrasadora luz del sol. Sus manos suaves y libres de durezas daban a entender que no había tocado instrumentos de trabajo. Por alguna extraña razón, no pudo decir nada. El mayordomo de la mansión supo que ese niño era un noble y entendió que sus razones debía tener para mantener ese perfil bajo.

—Llévalo a las caballerizas, es demasiado débil para que haga otra cosa y Koga necesita ayuda con los caballos. 

—Como ordenes. Camina, niño. —Lo arrastró.

Inuyasha dio una última mirada a aquel hombre de larga trenza, ese hombre había ayudado a no revelar su procedencia. Le brindó una ligera sonrisa y el hombre asintió hasta que lo perdió de vista. Se sentía como un perro al ser arrastrado mientras estaba atado pero eso debía soportarlo, ya no era dueño de su propia vida.

Llegaron a las caballerizas, el lugar era enorme y había varios caballos dentro, la mayoría eran hermosos ejemplares purasangre. Adentro pudo ver a un joven moreno que cargaba pacas de paja, se encontraba alimentando a los animales. El hombre mantenía el torso descubierto, en la frente tenía un pañuelo que era usado para absorber el exceso de sudor que su labor producía.

—Koga, tengo algo de carne fresca para ti. 

Una vez más fue arrojado con brusquedad, no pudo usar sus manos para impedir el impacto y terminó echado en el suelo. Se sentó con la mirada en el suelo, se suponía que un esclavo debía ser sumiso ante sus superiores y por más que su sangre noble le hiciera tener unas inmensas ganas de al menos defenderse, debía reprimirse por su supervivencia.

—Entendido, Mukotsu. Ahora desaparece de mi vista, tengo que instruir a este niño. 

El hombre obedeció a regañadientes, el joven dejó las pacas que cargaba y se acercó al peliplata que seguía en el suelo sin atreverse a levantar la mirada.

—Levántate y acompáñame. Mañana empezará tu trabajo, por ahora te mostraré lo que debes hacer.

Inuyasha se levantó del suelo, sacudió sus ropas y siguió al hombre de la coleta alta. Durante el resto del día el llamado Koga le enseñó varias cosas, a alimentar a los animales y a cepillarlos pero eso ya lo sabía. Él tenía un caballo de la misma casta y solía cuidarlo hasta que fue vendido para pagar las deudas de juego de su difunto padre. Sabía todo al respecto sobre el cuidado de los animales pero debía aparentar lo contrario, aunque Koga notó inmediatamente eso más se quedó callado, no era su asunto y así sería más fácil para él ya que no tendría que estar supérvisandolo a cada instante.

Llegó el anochecer y con eso el final de las actividades de la mayoría de los sirvientes. Koga llevó a Inuyasha a la pequeña casa que le fue dada por su trabajo, una casa cerca de las caballerizas para mayor funcionamiento.

...

...

Inuyasha ya llevaba un buen tiempo sirviendo para el ducado Taisho, le gustaba cuidar de los caballos alejado de todo lo demás. Koga era estricto y algo brusco pero le caía bien, le reprendía si llegaba a equivocarse y de algunos coscorrones no se salvaba. Aún no le había contado que era el último descendiente de los Setsuna, no se atrevía a decirlo por miedo a ser ejecutado por haber mentido.

Por ahora se hallaba cepillando uno de los caballos, el hijo del duque volvería pronto de la batalla y quería todo en optimas condiciones. Le habían comentado que aquel noble era sumamente estricto y daba miedo, un motivo más para cumplir su labor perfectamente.

—¿Cuando me dirás la verdad, Inuyasha?. —El cepillo que Inuyasha usaba cayó al suelo al escuchar eso, se tensó de inmediato.

—¿De qué verdad hablas?.

—No eres un sirviente, no pareces uno. Y ningún sirviente hubiera tenido ampollas con un día de trabajo usando el tridente. Cuando llegaste y a pesar de estar cubierto de inmundicia, parecías un niño rico.

Miró sus manos, gracias a los trabajos forzados habían adquirido fuerza y algunas durezas. Gracias a que cargaba cosas pesadas empezaba a desarrollar músculos, ya no era aquel niño débil que alguna vez fue. 

—¿Prometes guardar el secreto?. —El hombre asintió. —No soy un sirviente y nunca lo fui. Yo soy el último descendiente de Takemaru Setsuna. Soy el único hijo de mi padre que la familia Taisho no ha cazado y aniquilado.

Koga mantuvo su boca abierta, iba a decir algo pero lo guardó para sí. Era increíble que un descendiente directo de Setsuna haya residido en su casa por todos esos meses y no se haya dado cuenta. Y era imposible deducirlo, ese joven no parecía ser hijo de esa casa y cuando los guardias le comentaron que los Taisho habían mandado ejecutar a todos y cada uno de los Setsuna había pensado que esa familia había sido borrada del mapa pero... Había uno frente a él y no sabía qué hacer o decir. No sabía si debía llamar a los guardias para que lo ejecutaran o mantenerse callado solapando a un prófugo. 

Le había tomado afecto, era como el hermano menor que nunca tuvo y todo porque sus padres no querían condenar a otro hijo a vivir como esclavo. Masajeó sus sienes buscando la respuesta a su dilema. Ignoraba al menor que ya era manojo de nervios.

El hombre suspiró con pesadez, era difícil considerando que le debía su lealtad a la familia pero... No se atrevía a mencionar nada al respecto, no quería ver como ese niño era ejecutado. Inuyasha le caía bien aunque algunas veces fuera obstinado y un poco terco. Después de pensarlo un poco, tomó una decisión.

—No sé qué me hiciste pero... Está bien, cachorro. Yo guardaré tu secreto.

—Gracias, Koga. Te debo una.

Después de eso ambos volvieron a sus actividades, una gran confianza había entre ellos. Inuyasha al fin supo lo que era tener un amigo por primera vez y no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso. Se sentía menos solo de lo que ya se encontraba y con los ánimos en alto, siguió con su labor.

_Continuará..._


	3. General.

A unos días de haber revelado su secreto, todo marchaba con normalidad para Inuyasha. Gracias a Koga, los demás esclavos no lo molestaban y mantenían su distancia. Incluso, algunas veces Koga tomaba en son de burla su antigua posición y eso los hacía reír a ambos.

—¿Que desea el señorito?. —El tono usado y la reverencia burlona le sacó una sonrisa, tal parecía que su amigo andaba de buen humor.

—Tonto, te van a escuchar y lo creerán. Yo ya no soy nadie.

—Lo siento. Sabes que no lo puedo evitar. —Volvió a su labor de acomodar las pacas de paja e Inuyasha siguió alimentando a los caballos. —Me dijeron que el hijo del duque llegará pronto y revisará los caballos, en especial a Entei y a Kirara. Después de tanto, Ah-Un necesita descansar de las guerras y los largos viajes.

—Espero que no haya problemas. No quiero estar en la mira de los Taisho y terminar como mi familia.

—Eso solo depende de ti, pero sigue trabajando. Ya no eres un noble para que lo haga por ti.

Después de bromear un poco, ambos volvieron a sus labores para así dejar a los ejemplares perfectos para la visita del hijo del duque. Inuyasha no sabía que el general que masacró a su familia era el hijo del duque. Ni siquiera se había acercado a la familia para evitar problemas. Ya llevaba algunos meses ahí viviendo tranquilo y así quería seguir.

...

...

Koga envió a Inuyasha a la mansión para recibir más implementos para el trabajo. El hombre moreno como siempre se hallaba cumpliendo su labor cuando el ruido de los cascos de un caballo lo hicieron detenerse. Ese retumbar contra el suelo pedregoso era inconfundible. Pocos segundos después, a su vista estaba un imponente equino color café oscuro, de crin negra, de aspecto fiero y sobre él, su jinete.

El general e hijo del duque Taisho estaba ante él, lucía tan imponente como siempre e Inuyasha no era el único que le temía. Koga mantenía su distancia de aquel sanguinario guerrero, mientras no hiciera nada que lo molestara, todo estaría bien pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar. El hombre de aspecto agraciado bajó del caballo, peinó su corto cabello desordenado por el viaje, sus ojos ambarinos recorrieron cada palmo del lugar en búsqueda de algo fuera de lugar.

—Desensilla a Ah-Un, aliméntalo y déjalo descansar en su lugar. —Al no encontrar nada, el general supo que todo estaba en orden.

Koga vio cómo el hombre se marchó dado pasos elegantes, irradiaba esa aura noble que poseía y que llegaba a ser intimidante. Soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo. Ahora la lucha iniciaba, al ser Ah-Un un caballo de guerra solo obedecía a su jinete y eso significaba lidiar con un caballo salvaje que ya lo había mandado a la enfermería algunas veces.

—Vamos Ah-Un, no lo hagas más difícil. Ambos servimos al mismo amo. Descansarás y así todos seremos felices. —Se acercó hablando quedo, el caballo lo miraba y sentía que lo miraba como poca cosa, a veces pensaba que los animales eran más listos de lo que aparentaban o ese caballo era tan ególatra como lo era su jinete.

Al estar lo suficientemente cerca, el caballo se alzó en dos patas y empezó a patalear en el aire con un relincho que le erizó la piel, era demasiado peligroso acercarse. El caballo iba a atacar y al estar paralizado no pudo pensar en moverse. Cuando pensó que estaría nuevamente bajo las pezuñas de aquel imponente animal, escuchó una voz bastante conocida.

—¡Tranquilo, tranquilo!. 

Inuyasha había llegado y al ver a su amigo a punto de ser pisado por el caballo, había decidido tirar lo que traía en las manos y correr hacia él para socorrerlo. Con un tirón de las riendas del caballo logró desviar la fuerza hacia el piso. El animal se movió con brusquedad tratando de atacar pero ya tenía un poco de experiencia con eso, trató de evitar cualquier ataque p herirse en el proceso.

—¡Suelta ese caballo o te hará daño!. 

Koga trataba de alejar a su amigo del peligro al verlo luchar con ese animal, era más grande que él y era peligroso. Estaba seguro que de darle un golpe, Inuyasha terminaría muy mal o incluso podría terminar con su vida.

Inuyasha luchó con el animal para controlarlo y lo abrazó del cuello, el caballo poco a poco dejaba de luchar gracias al cansancio. Finalmente, el caballo recargó su cabeza contra él muchacho dándole a entender que confiaba en él. Inuyasha se apartó un poco y colocó su frente contra del animal y lo acarició, era un hermoso ejemplar. Lo arrastró hacia el corral que tenía una placa dorada con su nombre. Ya adentro, lo encerró y se dedicó a ver cómo bebía agua de su bebedero. La paca recién cortada estaba a su disposición para cuando terminara de beber.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? Yo he tratado con ese animal desde hace años y he ido a la enfermería más veces de las que quisiera admitir.

—Cuando era un Setsuna tenía un caballo tan bronco como éste. Varias veces me tiró pero estaba decidido a no perderlo. Como sabrás, si un caballo llega a atacar a su jinete es mandado a sacrificar. No quería perder a Tessaiga, a pesar de ser salvaje era mi amigo y poco a poco fue haciéndose manso. Todo eso cambió cuando fui a buscarlo para cabalgar un poco y resulto que mi padre lo había apostado y perdido. —Contó mirando de manera nostálgica al equino que comía tranquilamente.

...

...

La noche había llegado, todos se retiraron a descansar e Inuyasha tuvo una idea. Era una noche cálida y agradable, en los terrenos había un lago. Quería ir y darse un relajante baño. El lago estaba a un par de minutos, como estaba dentro de la propiedad de la mansión no lo tomarían como intento de escape y necesitaba asearse. Los primeros días siendo esclavo habían sido difíciles, se les daba un balde con agua para bañarse y el agua estaba helada, o al menos para él que estaba acostumbrado al agua caliente de su gran tina. Había sido difícil asearse con un pequeño trozo de jabón cuando estaba acostumbrado a sus jabones perfumados y sus sales de baño. Aun si los Setsuna estaban en la ruina, podían costearse ciertas cosas necesarias.

Después de refutar con Koga, Inuyasha logró ir al lago. Al llegar se sorprendió por lo hermoso que era el lugar. Habían enormes rocas alrededor y la luz de la luna iluminaba el lugar. Era magnífico. Se acercó a la orilla y se despojó de esa ropa humilde que portaba, la dejó sobre una roca cercana y entró al agua. La temperatura era agradable.

Pasados unos minutos alguien llegó para admirar el paisaje, el hijo del duque se sentó en el césped sin notar la presencia de Inuyasha que se había zambullido para mojar cada parte de su cuerpo. Pocos segundos después, salió dándole la espalda al hombre que se sorprendió al verlo salir tan de repente.

Para el general parecía ser una mujer ya que estaba algo alejado. El hombre podía ver esos largos cabellos platinados escurrir el agua hacia la espalda baja, el cabello tenía el largo perfecto para cubrir el menudo cuerpo y el agua le llegaba a la cintura, así que el general no era capaz de darse cuenta de que aquel ser al que devoraba con la mirada no era nadie más que un hombre, uno de los tantos sirvientes que ahí habitaban.

Inuyasha seguía lavando su cuerpo con parsimonia, no sabía cuándo podría volver a tomar un baño tan relajante. Seguía sin percatarse de la mirada hambrienta del general. El hombre de alto rango estaba disfrutando el espectáculo. Al estar combatiendo, no había tenido los placeres de una mujer y mucho menos había podido yacer con alguna. Y entonces pasó, Inuyasha se colocó de perfil y el hombre hambriento empezó a admirar ese cuerpo mucho mejor.

El general podía ver ese rostro delicado y aquella expresión serena, podía ver la piel clara brillando con la luz y esos ojos cerrados. La mirada del hombre bajó hasta el pecho del sirviente y eso le causó gran desconcierto. Esperaba ver dos grandes y bien proporcionadas razones para al fin abalanzarse contra ''ella'' pero lo único que vio fue un pecho completamente plano, ni un rastro de lo que esperaba. Cayó en cuenta de lo que realmente ocurría, estaba acechando a un hombre.

Se levantó de inmediato y con sigilo se alejó, estaba un tanto turbado ante lo que acababa de pasar. El general necesitaba una verdadera mujer y rápido, estaba demasiado confundido y tal vez eso le ayudaría a resolverlo.

Finalmente, Inuyasha salió del agua. Tomó una tela que hacía de toalla, se secó con ella y se vistió. Al finalizar, emprendió el regreso hacia su vivienda antes de que a Koga le diera un infarto por su demora.

Inuyasha caminó tranquilamente de regreso sin enterarse de la escena de la cual había sido protagonista. Siguió su andar sin saber que técnicamente había sido violado por una mirada y unos oscuros pensamientos. Al llegar, se dirigió a dormir para descansar y reunir fuerzas para sus labores del día siguiente. También rogaba en silencio que aquel general que aún le causaba temor, se mantuviera alejado de él.

No era consciente de que había sembrado confusión en la mente de ese hombre que andaba tras alguna mujer que por unas cuantas monedas accedería a sacar ese mítico cuerpo sus pensamientos.

_Continuará..._


	4. Encuentro.

El día inició sin contratiempos, todos y cada uno de los sirvientes se dedicaron a hacer sus tareas para evitar ser castigados por el mayordomo a cargo, Bankotsu era alguien que solía reprenderlos en caso de ser necesario. 

Inuyasha y Koga se encargaban de limpiar las caballerizas, Koga limpiaba los corrales e Inuyasha reunía la paja en el suelo con el tridente. Ese era su día a día. Después de un rato, ambos se dirigieron a la casa grande para recibir sus alimentos. Ya habían sido llamados por las cocineras del lugar.

―Koga, Inuyasha. Acérquense que la comida ya está lista. ―Les llamó una chica vestida como cualquier sirvienta del lugar.

―Ya vamos, Kagome. ―Contestó Koga al llamado y volteó a ver a su acompañante. ―Apresúrate, sabes que Sango se va a entregar la comida a los demás y podría dejarnos sin comida como la última vez.

―Pero si la señora Kaede nos preparó más, no hizo falta que pelearas con Sango por un insignificante plato de carne.

―Pero yo quería ése plato de carne.

Después de discutir, llegaron a la cocina y recogieron sus alimentos para poder alimentarse en paz. 

Al acabar de comer, Kagome le pidió a Koga que acompañara a algunos sirvientes a la ciudad para comprar algunos insumos para la cocina y él aceptó, lo hacía porque la chica se lo había pedido y claro que Inuyasha había notado el interés de Koga por ella. Al verlo comportarse con un tonto en su presencia le hacía reprimir varias risas, por primera vez había visto el comportamiento de una persona enamorada y se preguntaba si él llegaría a hacer lo mismo en su momento. Tal vez no, no se veía a sí mismo haciendo ese tipo de cosas. Además, ya no era su propio dueño ya que le pertenecía a esa familia. Aun no olvidaba que después de su sangre noble ahora era un esclavo de guerra.

Después de ayudar un poco en la cocina, Inuyasha se dirigió de nuevo a las caballerizas, le gustaba cepillar a los animales. Llevo un balde, jabón y un cepillo, le daría un baño a Ah-Un. El caballo ya no lo atacaba y con él era muy dócil.

Al llegar al lugar, soltó el balde causando un ruido estruendoso. Al frente de él se encontraba el general acariciando al equino. Ambos se miraron fijamente, uno con miedo y el otro intimidante. Inuyasha dio un paso atrás al ver que el general se le acercaba.

―¿Por qué huyes?. ―El general Taisho mostró una sonrisa cargada de superioridad, le encantaba causar ese efecto en las personas.

Inuyasha no contestó, su mente recreaba ese día una y otra vez. Le temía a ese hombre, sentía que con él cerca todo lo que había construido hasta el momento se echaría a perder. La buena relación que había formado con Koga, su supervivencia, todo. Con ese hombre cerca, todo se iría al demonio.

―¿Acaso no hablas?. ―El general pensó que ver temblar al niño no era tan satisfactorio como creyó al principio. Juguetear con el látigo en sus manos hacía temblar al sirviente pero le resultaba en extremo aburrido. ―Contesta. ―Ordenó fastidiado.

Inuyasha tragó duro y trató de controlar sus nervios para evitar arruinarlo todo, no quería ser mandado azotar. Si eso pasaba, el dolor sería insoportable y Koga no tendría ayuda.

―S-sí. ―Su voz había salido un tanto temblorosa y eso causó algo de gracia al general que no demostró signo de cambiar su impasible expresión.

El hijo del duque empezó a caminar alrededor de él tratando de recordar en donde lo había visto, porque estaba seguro de que lo había hecho. Esa mirada aterrada le hizo recordar a un niño albino tembloroso y cubierto de sangre, lo recordó. Ese esclavo pertenecía al caído ducado Setsuna.

―Ya te recordé, eres uno de los esclavos de guerra. ―Contestó el hombre para sí mismo. Su mano siguió jugueteando con el látigo.

―Sí. Soy un esclavo de guerra, excelencia. ―Contestó Inuyasha lo más audible que pudo.

El general no era capaz de reconocer al joven que tenía enfrente, no recordaba que era el mismo que había llenado su mente de confusiones y aunque, el aspecto era parecido, una parte de él se negaba a creer que era el mismo ser de antes. Y entonces sucedió, Inuyasha volteó al escuchar un ruido y el general logró mirarlo de perfil, las imágenes de la noche anterior volvieron a su mente. Había combatido con sus pensamientos casi toda la noche y ahora habían vuelto, eso era molesto.

Con el látigo hizo que lo mirara al rostro, sus miradas se conectaron. Aún veía temor en los ojos del niño de cabellos plata. No le gustaba esa mirada tan transparente y menos que esa mirada fuera dirigida a él. Negó inmediatamente y se dio una reprimenda mental, ese niño llenaba su mente de pensamientos extraños.

—Sigue con tus deberes y no causes problemas. —Sentenció para después marcharse del lugar con rapidez.

Inuyasha se dirigió al corral de Entei, al entrar vio al animal comer. Se recargó en el muro y se deslizó hasta acabar en el suelo. Su mano fue a parar a su pecho, su corazón latía con fuerza. Había sido un encuentro que lo había alterado demasiado. Temía que lo que había pasado se repitiera. Ver una y otra vez las muertes de sus parientes no ayudaba a tranquilizar las cosas.

Trató de normalizar los latidos de su corazón, el caballo se acercó y empezó a moverlo con el hocico. Inuyasha abrazó la cabeza del majestuoso ejemplar de pelaje blanco.

—Tengo miedo, Entei. Temo que ese día se repita. 

Inuyasha siguió acariciando al animal. Necesitaba calmarse rápido, no quería que los demás esclavos lo vieran en esas deplorables condiciones y qué decir de Koga, no quería que él lo viera así de tembloroso. Pasaron unos minutos en donde trataba de alejar esos pensamientos que lo guiaban a ese trágico día y tratar de olvidar el pasado para poder seguir adelante.

Era difícil que un niño de dieciséis años superará algo así, ver morir a su familia a sangre fría era traumático para él. Convivir con el hombre que los asesinó era difícil y ver lo severo que era no ayudaba. Inuyasha no sabía porque el ducado Taisho había derrocado a su familia pero, sus razones debían de tener y no debía inmiscuirse o saldría a la luz la verdad que tanto se empeñaba en ocultar.

...

...

En la noche, Koga e Inuyasha estaban en su vivienda descansando. Ambos compartían la habitación y sus camas eran separadas por una mesita. Ambos se dedicaron a hablar de diversos temas hasta que la mención del hijo del duque salió de improvisto.

—Entonces... ¿Hablaste con el general?.

—Sí. Él estaba cepillando a Ah-Un y me lo encontré. —Contestó el más joven. —Tengo una duda, él es el hijo del duque... ¿Por qué lo llaman general? ¿No es el heredero del ducado?.

—Lo es, como el único hijo es heredero de todo. Pero, también es un general por mandato de su majestad. El hijo del duque fue reconocido como tal por sus múltiples hazañas y tiene el favor del rey. —Respondió de manera distraída. —Desde que era un adolescente se ha adentrado en la guerra y ha ganado tantas batallas que recibió ese título. 

Koga le contó todo lo relevante acerca de ese hombre, lo había sorprendido. Él era hijo único, su madre había muerto a causa de una traición y él lo había visto todo teniendo cinco años. Su madre lo había protegido con su vida y por esa razón él no tenía piedad con sus víctimas. Su padre lo había dejado con las nodrizas y nanas para que se hicieran cargo de él pero ese niño había sido endurecido por la vida. Al llegar el decimoquinto aniversario de su nacimiento había asesinado a alguien por primera vez. Un ataque a la mansión había cobrado incontables vidas y desde entonces ese adolescente se había jurado a sí mismo hacerse fuerte y endurecer su corazón al ver a las personas a las que les tenía afecto ser asesinadas sin piedad. Las circunstancias lo habían obligado a ser quien era y sentía un poco de pena por él.Sin duda detrás de una mirada altiva se podía esconder alguien herido. Pero, no era su asunto y no se metería por su propio bien, no quería estar cerca de ese hombre tan perverso. Le temía, eso seguro sería por siempre y mientras no cruzaran sus caminos de nuevo todo estaría perfectamente bien.

Su vida empezaba a complicarse con el general merodeando el lugar. Bueno, era su hogar y era el amo, tenía todo el derecho de andar por donde más le placiera y un simple esclavo no se lo iba a impedir. 

Todos lo respetaban, algunos le temían y unos más lo envidiaban, él pertenecía al grupo que le temía y, aunque le avergonzara, era la pura verdad. Mentiría si dijera que no le temía, ese hombre atemorizaba con tan solo su mirada altiva.

_Continuará..._


	5. Confusión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo será narrado desde el punto de vista del general.

El hijo único del duque caminaba hacia el estudio del mismo, recién llegaba de su viaje. Su misión de derrocar imperios había sido un éxito. Varios lugares fueron añadidos al ducado Taisho, eso incluía el ducado Setsuna y su ya extinta familia. Durante el camino, veía esa mansión desbordante de lujos y a las mucamas mirarlo con cierto interés. Estaba acostumbrado a eso así que lo ignoró para desgracia de las bellas mujeres.

Llegó a la gran puerta de roble tallado, unos suaves toques y escuchó el «adelante» de su señor padre. Entró. El lujoso estudio estaba como siempre, los libros acomodados en los estantes de la pared y una que otra decoración más. En el centro se hallaba su padre, el duque estaba revisando los registros del territorio y los ingresos que recibía.

―Sesshomaru, hijo mío. Me alegra tenerte con bien y de regreso.

―Lo sé, señor. Gracias por su preocupación. Por cierto, he venido a informarle que todos los bastardos de Setsuna han sido aniquilados. 

―Me alegro, ese hombre nunca debió traicionar al imperio. Mira que tratar de aliarse con los enemigos para derrocar a su majestad. Al menos él y sus vástagos tuvieron su castigo. Has hecho un excelente trabajo como siempre, hijo.

―Solo busco lo mejor para nuestro poderío, señor. 

El hombre mayor le indicó que se sentara frente a él y obedeció. Pasaron hablando casi toda la tarde de asuntos referentes al ducado y demás temas fundamentales. Necesitaba ponerse al corriente después de haber estado ausente por un largo tiempo

―Y cambiando de tema... Según me enteré, la hija del conde Suikotsu Tekagi ha estado indagando sobre ti en las reuniones con las demás familias nobles.

―¿Kikyo Tekagi?.

―Esa misma. La señorita Tekagi se ha empeñado en conocerte a fondo y no me sorprendería que viniera a visitarte pronto. Eres buen mozo, acaudalado y gallardo, tienes todo lo que toda señorita aristócrata quiere. Pero, preferiría que al menos contrajeras nupcias con la hija de algún duque o marqués. La posición de los Tekagi no está a nuestra altura y según sé, están en la ruina. 

El tono de voz algo despectivo le hizo entender algo, su padre no deseaba en la familia a alguien de rango bajo. Él tampoco ansiaba casarse con alguien de tan bajo poder y no era como si quisiera casarse pronto, formar una familia no estaba en sus planes. No se veía a sí mismo sosteniendo el brazo de una mujer, tampoco se veía instruyendo a sus hijos en un futuro. Lo único en lo que pensaba era en expandir el ducado y derrotar a los enemigos en el nombre de su majestad. Prefería vivir a su ritmo sin necesidad de extender su descendencia, era demasiado pronto para eso. Además, una familia solo sería una gran distracción de sus verdaderos planes.

―No se preocupe, señor. No tengo intenciones de casarme pronto. Tal vez, lo considere cuando logre incrementar nuestros dominios.

Siguieron hablando del tema, el duque se hallaba complacido al escuchar a su hijo y ver que era tan ambicioso como él. Sin duda, con su hijo siendo un guerrero como lo era, conquistarían todo el territorio.

...

...

El hijo del duque caminaba de manera distraída. Le gustaba hablar sobre temas respecto al imperio pero también llegaban a estresarlo demasiado. Sin saber como liberar el estrés, miró al cielo, los colores naranja rojizo se iban para dejar ver tonos azul oscuro, el sol estaba por ocultarse. Recordó un lago en la propiedad, era el lago que solía visitar cuando niño.

Al llegar al lugar, la luna ya estaba en lo alto iluminando todo con su brillo platinado. El lugar era hermoso y las aguas tranquilas eran capaces de relajar a cualquiera. Se sentó en el césped a un par de metros del lago, no estaba tan cerca pero tampoco tan lejos. No tardó tanto tiempo ahí cuando vio una figura delgada emerger de las aguas. Estaba por desenvainar su espada para atacar cuando notó que aquel ser no lo había visto.

Por el cabello largo intuyó que tal vez se trataba de una de las esclavas. El cuerpo se veía delicado y la espalda esbelta. Se podría decir que ansiaba sentir esa piel bajo suyo, sentir que tan limpia estaba quedando. 

Estaba embelesado mirando como la «esclava» se aseaba con parsimonia. Al ver como se movía, prestó atención e inspeccionó aquel cuerpo para determinar si valía la pena su atención y posible diversión. Necesitaba desestresarse y rápido. Con tan solo mirar, ya sentía una leve incomodidad en la entrepierna. 

Y entonces... Sucedió. Miró aquel rostro de perfil y le pareció sublime. Una pequeña nariz respingada y una piel que resplandecía con la luz lunar, los ojos se mantenían cerrados pero estaba seguro que serían hermosos. Sin poder evitarlo, su mirada bajó un poco más. Grave error.

Esperaba encontrar al menos un pecho con buenas proporciones pero no, no encontró algo así. Lo único que pudo ver fue un pecho plano por el cual corrían hilos de agua. Se levantó de inmediato tratando de no llamar la atención y en complicidad de la oscuridad, huyó sin mirar atrás.

Iba refunfuñando hacia la ciudad, eso había sido demasiado extraño. Lo peor de todo era que había tenido una erección por un hombre. Él, el hijo del gran duque Taisho, el general por orden del rey y poseedor de demás títulos nobiliarios, se había excitado por un hombre. No, no era un hombre. A lo mucho intuía que no sobrepasaba los dieciocho, seguía siendo un niño. 

Eso era algo humillante, se sentía avergonzado por eso y estaba seguro que de saberlo el duque, lo mandaría a azotar. No lo culpaba, necesitaba esos azotes para dejar de pensar en cosas raras. Una pequeña voz en su interior de indicaba que hiciera con aquel ser lo que planeaba desde el principio pero se negó a caer en esos absurdos pensamientos, no haría algo tan abominable y atroz. Era repulsivo para cualquiera y él no sería la excepción. Necesitaba de una mujer de inmediato o enloquecería a causa de un cuerpo tan codiciable.

Con la intención de visitar a alguna bella cortesana, se dirigió a la ciudad. Trató de evitar pensar en lo ocurrido. Llegó a una taberna, también necesitaba alcohol. Después de un rato bebiendo, una hermosa mujer se le acercó. La detalló, era hermosa como cualquier mujer. La inspeccionó con cuidado. Esa molesta voz en su cabeza le indicó que ella no era rival para aquel ser en el lago pero se recriminó a sí mismo por permitirse pensar de ese modo. 

No le permitió decir una palabra, la llevó a una habitación del lugar e hizo lo que quería hacer desde el principio. Ignoró esa voz que exigía ver a ese niño del lago.

...

...

Llegó el día siguiente, despertó y al ver a la mujer desnuda a su lado le hizo recordar todo lo ocurrido el día anterior y sin querer, también los sucesos del lago. Gruñó con molestia ante la jaqueca que sentía. Se levantó y arregló para marcharse del lugar sin importarle aquella mujer, y era verdad, no le interesaba.

Al llegar con su padre, éste le recriminó por no haber aparecido en toda la noche pero él se defendió diciendo que a sus veinticinco años era capaz de defenderse y no por nada le habían dado su título como un buen soldado.

Después de comer algo se dirigió a ver al único ser que lo entendía y nunca le recriminaba, aquel que estaba a su lado en todo momento y al que no le importaba estar en peligro si estaba a su lado. Se dirigía a la caballeriza a ver a su fiel corcel.

Al llegar escuchó al equino relinchar con gozo, ese animal sabía que había ido a verlo.

―Ah-Un, eres el único que me comprende. ―Acarició la crin negra del caballo, éste bajó la cabeza ante su amo. ―Gracias a una aparición he tenido pensamientos extraños. 

El caballo golpeó el suelo con su pezuña. El hijo del duque mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

―A veces siento que me comprendes, Ah-Un.

Siguió hablando con el animal hasta que un estruendoso ruido lo puso en alerta, era un esclavo. Lo miró con atención, un esclavo demasiado joven. Se le hacía conocido pero no llegaba a ubicarlo.

Después de un par de palabras, lo reconoció. Le gustaba hacerlo temblar pero también odiaba hacerlo. De pronto, las imágenes de la noche anterior vinieron a su mente. Ese mismo niño que intimidaba era el mismo que había visto en el lago.

Mirar fijamente esos ojos tan transparentes, tan inocentes le hizo sentir algo extraño muy en el fondo. Algo dentro de él se removió al ver esa mirada cargada de miedo. Unas cuantas palabras más y huyó del lugar.

Algo tenía ese esclavo, algo le hacía a su mente y razón. No quería que esos extraños pensamientos siguieran azotandolo. Pensar de esa manera era vergonzoso en demasía. Llevar a cabo lo que su mente ideaba era como mancillar su propio orgullo, era algo que no podía permitir.

Esperaba que pronto todo eso cayera en el olvido o que una que otra cortesana lograra alejarlo de su mente.

_Continuará..._


	6. Nuevo.

Ya habían pasado unos días del encuentro de Inuyasha y el general Taisho, todo marchaba con normalidad. Inuyasha había escuchado que el general se marcharía a la batalla nuevamente y eso lo mantenía un poco más tranquilo, no se lo toparía nuevamente. A pesar de todo, aún le temía.

Como cualquier otro día, Inuyasha se encontraba limpiando los establos de los animales y Koga se hallaba con el mayordomo de la mansión. Inuyasha había escuchado que traerían a un nuevo sirviente para que les ayudara con los caballos. No sería tan difícil, Kirara era una yegua bastante dócil y tranquila al igual que Entei. El único problema sería Ah-Un, ese caballo era en extremo quisquilloso y bravo. Solo su jinete era capaz de dominarlo y él podía acercarse sin temor a recibir una patada. Obviamente mantendría al nuevo alejado del equino.

A veces Koga solía comparar a ese caballo con su jinete, ambos eran ariscos y algo huraños. También se creían superiores a todo lo existente y podían llegar a ser bastante agresivos. Pero, sabía que no era así. Ambos eran amables a su manera pero eso no quitaba el miedo que tenía. Ah-Un podría ser dócil con él pero eso no significaba que debía bajar la guardia, ese caballo había mandado a la enfermería a varios sirvientes y podría ser su turno en algún futuro. El general no lo había reprendido ni nada parecido pero eso no significaba que era bueno, ese hombre había asesinado a su familia frente a sus ojos. A veces las apariencias engañaban, ambos seres parecían ser perfectos, que no mataban ni siquiera una simple mosca pero no era así.

―Inuyasha, acércate. ―Escuchó la voz de Koga y soltó la pala con la que recogía la basura, se aproximó hacia él. Vio que lo acompañaba un hombre joven, cabello castaño y sonrisa amable, demasiado para alguien normal. Algo en él le causaba cierta desconfianza, tal vez era porque no parecía ser un esclavo. El hombre frente a él no parecía haber trabajado nunca, le recordó sus inicios y por eso mismo se mantuvo callado.

―Él es Hojo, el nuevo ayudante. ―Lo señaló. ―Ayúdalo a entender el funcionamiento del lugar y sobre cómo le gusta el trabajo a su excelencia.

Inuyasha pudo ver como la sonrisa antes exageraba se torcía ante la mención del general, se le hizo extraño. 

―Soy Inuyasha, un gusto conocerle. ―Saludó, el hombre le correspondió de manera educada. Había sido demasiado educado para cualquier esclavo. ―Espero que pueda ser de ayuda, me aseguraré de ser claro con las explicaciones.

―Lo mismo digo, muchacho. Como habrás escuchado mi nombre es Hojo y ayudaré a cuidar de estos animales. ―Saludó el hombre de manera cortés, aún había algo en él que no le gustaba. 

Hojo parecía ser un par de años mayor que él. A decir verdad, casi todos eran mayores que él. Había alguien menor, se trataba de Kohaku. El hermano de la mucama tenía quince años y tal vez era el más chico de todos. Koga solo tenía veintidós, era mucho mayor que él. Conocía muy pocos sirvientes, no se les acercaba por estar en las caballerizas y ahí no podía entrar cualquier persona, no se permitían extraños cerca de esos corceles tan valiosos. 

Los más importantes eran Ah-Un perteneciente al general del ejército y Entei propiedad del teniente general Naraku Ayakashi. Ambos caballos entrenados desde que eran potros. Si quería vivir sin preocupaciones, debía proteger con su vida a esos animales.

Después de un par de palabras, Koga se marchó por pedido del mayordomo. Comprarían más esclavos para la mantención de las propiedades del duque.

...

...

A lo largo del día se enteró que Hojo provenía de un caído marquesado, un territorio conquistado por el ducado Taisho. Intuyó que esa era la razón por la que sentía ese odio por el general. Hojo mencionó a un hermano pero al preguntar cambiaba el tema de inmediato y su rostro afligido mostraba una exagerada sonrisa, comprendía ese gesto. Posiblemente Hojo había perdido a su familia en el derrocamiento de ese territorio. 

Lo que más llamó su atención era las extrañas preguntas del hombre, a pesar de escucharlo sentía algo extraño en él.

―Entonces... ¿Ese caballo es el de su excelencia el general?.

―Sí. Ah-Un pertenece al general, ¿porqué la pregunta?. ―La mirada desconfiada que le dirigió no pasó desapercibida con el hombre que alzó las manos de manera inmediata y sonreía con exageración.

―No pienses nada raro, solo era simple curiosidad.

Asintió pero esa sensación de inquietud no lo dejaba tranquilo. 

Al finalizar el día se decidió que Hojo se quedaría con ellos, Koga no parecía sospechar de él pero aun así no podía dejar de lado esa inquietud. Suponía que estaba así por el encuentro con el general y su nueva salida. Tal vez por eso se encontraba tan paranoico.

...

...

Pasó una semana, Hojo demostraba no haber tocado nunca una escoba. Inuyasha cada vez lo vigilaba más, ese hombre no era lo que aparentaba. Lo veía moverse con elegancia, era algo quisquilloso con la limpieza personal y su entorno, era educado en extremo y también gustaba de hacer preguntas raras como por ejemplo: ¿Hay guardias nocturnos en las caballerizas?.

Las demás caballerizas no tenían guardias, solo la que mantenía a los corceles de los militares. Pero eso no tenía que saberlo Hojo, no planeaba decírselo por más que se excusara.

Una noche después de las labores del día, volvieron a la cabaña. Koga se había retirado a dormir e Inuyasha se había levantado al baño. En la oscuridad logró ver a Hojo salir de la casa, gracias a la luz de la luna logró ver como un trozo de papel caía de su bolsillo. Al verificar que no regresará, se acercó y tomó ese papel.

―Ya está todo listo, tráeme lo que te pedi. Ten cuidado y no te demores. ―Leyó en voz baja. 

Esa fina caligrafía no pertenecía a un esclavo, los esclavos ni siquiera sabían leer ni escribir. Cada vez el comportamiento de Hojo le parecía más misterioso. ¿Como era que Hojo sabía escribir siendo esclavo?. Escuchó pasos, al inspeccionar el lugar se dio cuenta que se trataba de ese hombre. Sin saber que hacer, decidió comportarse como un esclavo. 

Hojo apareció y vio el papel en sus manos, su semblante amable pasó a ser una mueca de suspicacia.

―Hojo, encontré este papel y quería saber si es tuyo.

―¿Lo leíste?. ―Su voz salió desconfiada.

―Por supuesto que no. Soy un esclavo y no sé leer, ¿Acaso tú sabes leer?. ―Estuvo atento a las reacciones. Hojo se tranquilizó ante sus palabras.

―Claro que no, muchacho. Es un papel que me dio el señor Bankotsu para llevarlo con el mercader ya que las cocineras necesitan insumos.

Después de eso se retiró a cumplir el ''encargo'' del mayordomo. Sabía que eso era mentira dado que el mayordomo no confiaría una tarea de esa importancia a un recién llegado que además no tenía idea de qué hacer. Esperaba averiguar quién era en realidad Hojo o porque actuaba de esa forma tan sospechosa.

Decidió esperar al alba y consultarlo con Koga, necesitaba contarle a alguien sobre el comportamiento de ese hombre antes de que causara problemas. También porque al llegar el día, el general partiría junto con el teniente general que casi no se dejaba ver por los alrededores.

No podía confrontarlo porque tendría que admitir que era capaz de leer y eso daría a entender que no era un simple esclavo de guerra, tendría que revelar su secreto y eso no estaba en sus planes. No le revelaría a nadie más ese secreto que guardaba con recelo para evitar que llegara a oídos del duque y del general. Quería vivir y se aseguraría de que así fuera.

A veces extrañaba a su familia, a pesar de que no lo querían y lo trataran mal, los extrañaba. El único que no lo golpeaba a cada instante era Gatenmaru, el segundo hermano pero era porque no le interesaba su procedencia. Pero, había escuchado de los guardias que ya no había más vástagos de la sangre Setsuna afuera, todos habían sido cazados sin piedad y algunas veces sentía algo de culpa por seguir viviendo a pesar de que los Setsuna debían ser aniquilados.

Si seguía pensando en eso sentiría la asfixiante carga que era su conciencia, seguía deseando al menos honrar los restos de su familia dándoles un entierro digno pero eso no sería posible y no quería arriesgarse a ser encontrado.

Mañana sería un buen día, trataba de repetírselo siempre. Hablaría con Koga, ayudaría a preparar a Ah-Un y le diría adiós al general en silencio esperando no verlo por una buena temporada y seguiría con su tranquila vida siendo un esclavo de guerra al cuidado de los corceles más valiosos del ducado. 

Se dirigió a su alcoba para descansar y olvidar por un rato todo lo que lo quejaba.

_Continuará..._


	7. Contienda.

El alba llegó y todos los sirvientes procedieron a hacer su trabajo correspondiente. Inuyasha espero a que Koga terminara sus deberes para poder hablar con él con tranquilidad.

Esa misma noche, Hojo había llegado pasada la media noche y en sigilo, parecía que no quería que se enteraran de su arribo tan tarde y eso aumentaba las dudas en Inuyasha pero con la salida del general, había estado ignorandolas.

—Inuyasha, no seas holgazán y ve a preparar a Ah-Un, el general está por llegar.

—De acuerdo, Koga. Solo hay que ensillarlo y estará disponible para el general.

Ambos partieron hacia la caballeriza acompañados por Hojo que mantenía una sonrisa de satisfacción plasmada en su rostro. Inuyasha ignoró ese gesto y se enfocó en que todo saliera en orden para que aquel hombre se marchará de una buena vez.

Al llegar, vieron a varios soldados y al general Taisho dando órdenes al teniente general. Inuyasha evitó todo contacto visual con el hijo del duque y entró acompañado de Koga. Se había despertado con un mal presentimiento

Mientras Koga se encontraba preparando a Entei, Inuyasha se dedicó a preparar a Ah-Un que ya había golpeado a los demás sirvientes que habían tratado de prepararlo. Tomó la silla de montar, se sentía extraña. La montura se sentía más pesada de lo que recordaba pero intuía que tal vez la habían hecho así intencionalmente, la habían reforzado para mayor seguridad. Después de todo, el caballo iba a luchar junto a su jinete. Se la colocó al caballo que de inmediato relinchó incómodo, lo ignoró. Quería que ya se marcharán. 

Terminó de colocarle todo lo necesario y lo guió al exterior, tendría que acercarse al general pero pararse frente a él por unos segundos no lo mataría, o al menos, eso pensaba. Se acercó a él y éste solo lo miró con molestia para después tomar las riendas de su caballo.

El teniente general ya estaba montando a Entei y estaba esperando a su superior para irse junto a los soldados que ya los esperaban.

El general notó a su caballo inquieto pero lo ignoró, quería alejarse de ese sirviente que tenía a un lado y estar alejado por una temporada, prometía alejar esos raros pensamientos que lo azotaban por las noches. Subió el primer pie al estribo y de un impulsó subió completamente al corcel.

Todos vieron lo que pasó después de que el general subiera a su caballo, el caballo enloqueció.

Inuyasha al igual que todos, vieron como el caballo relinchaba con ira y se alzaba, sacudía con violencia tratando de tirar al jinete que luchaba por mantenerse arriba y controlar al caballo. El animal corría en círculos, se alzaba en dos patas y se sacudía con violencia. Todos trataban de apaciguar su ira pero era imposible acercarse sin recibir algún golpe. Inuyasha trataba de ayudar pero Koga se lo impedía, sabía lo que pasaría con el caballo si seguía actuando de esa forma y no lo quería.

Cuando pensaron que todo había acabado vieron como de un movimiento brusco el caballo tiraba al suelo a su jinete. El general había caído al suelo y vieron como un charco de sangre empezaba a formarse bajo él, se acercaron de inmediato para auxiliarlo. Inuyasha se acercó de inmediato al caballo sin entender el porqué de sus acciones, Ah-Un había sido entrenado para nunca atentar contra su jinete desde que era un potro. No logró acercarse ya que las riendas se habían vuelto látigos al moverse con velocidad por las sacudidas del caballo.

Nadie podía controlarlo y era extraño ese comportamiento. El caballo estaba en perfecto estado cuando lo vio entrando a su establo, se comportó cuando le colocó la silla y demás accesorios, se desenvolvió de forma correcta al guiarlo hacia el general. Había enloquecido cuando el hombre lo montó, se había puesto fúrico cuando el general estaba sobre él y apunto de marcharse.

Llegó a la conclusión de que algo andaba mal con la montura, su silla debía tener algo que le molestara. 

—¡La silla! ¡Quítenle la silla!. —Gritó pero nadie obedeció, nadie escucharía a un sirviente menor y menos a un niño. Todos sabían sobre el carácter del caballo y no se les hacía raro que llegará a atacar incluso a su jinete.

El general se había repuesto, su hombro se había dislocado y su cabeza sangraba por el golpe, dolía pero se había forzado a no emitir ni un sonido para evitar mancillar su orgullo. Además, el dolor físico no era lo que le importaba en ese momento. No le gustaba ver al caballo embravecido, no quería sacrificarlo pero ni siquiera él tenía el poder para evitar romper esa ley. Lo que más le sorprendió fue ver a ese niño tratar de acercarse y ver como el otro guardián tratando de alejarlo del caballo. 

Inuyasha logró soltarse de Koga, se acercó al caballo pero éste lo embistió haciendo que acabará en el suelo, todos fueron a auxiliarlo incluído el teniente general. Lo alzaron para llevarlo a la enfermería al ver como de un lado de su cabeza brotaba sangre. 

—La... Silla... Silla... Quítenle... Silla... —Murmuró antes de caer en la inconsciencia gracias al golpe en la cabeza.

El general sintió un poco de pena por él, se veía que también quería ayudar al caballo pero era imposible. 

Nadie notó que a una distancia prudente un hombre veía complacido al caballo enfurecido y al general herido, había esperado verlo morir pero el hombre era fuerte y una caída de un caballo no lo mataría. Tendría que esperar e idear otro plan para ese hombre, al menos le había quitado algo que amaba y eso ya era ganancia.

...

...

Inuyasha estaba en la enfermería, los médicos trataban de parar el sangrado con ungüentos y demás medicinas herbales. Lo primordial era parar el sangrado y esa herida pequeña pero profunda debía ser suturada. Después de adormecerlo con alcohol, entraron en proceso de suturar esa herida antes de que empeorará. Por suerte lo más grave había sido eso, su cuerpo estaba magullado y lleno de raspones que sanarían en pocos días, sobreviviría. Siempre y cuando la herida en su cabeza no se infectara pero era improbable, le dirían al mayordomo que lo dejará descansar un par de días antes de volver a cuidar de los animales.

Mientras en la mansión, el hijo del duque era atendido por los mejores médicos que habían y era atendido con las mejores medicinas que el dinero podía comprar. Su hombro había sido acomodado y se había reprimido para evitar gritar al sentir como lo acomodaban por la fuerza. Su cabeza había sido vendada y dado un par de suturas por la herida. Había tenido que desistir de su viaje y enviado al teniente general a cargo para no hacer perder territorio al imperio y decepcionar a su majestad. Se excusaría después con él.

...

...

El caballo había cedido ante el cansancio y lo habían logrado atar a un poste, también habían logrado inmovilizarlo con cepos en sus patas. No habían logrado quitarle la silla y ponerle los cepos había sido una tarea suicida ya que había luchado para evitarlo y golpeado a los sirvientes. 

Koga sabía que sacrificarían al caballo, cuando el general estuviera fuera de peligro se decidiría el día en que debían sacrificar al equino. Sabía que Inuyasha sufriría por él pero era necesario, ese peligroso animal había atentado en contra de su amigo y eso no pasaría desapercibido. Solo un milagro salvaría al animal de ser sacrificado.

—Inuyasha estará bien, no te preocupes. Es un niño muy enérgico y tenaz. Solo él sería capaz de acercarse a un caballo tan bronco y enfrentarlo. Al menos sabemos que lo matarán pronto y ya no dañará a nadie más. —Hojo se había acercado a Koga al verlo tan desolado. Al hombre de coleta le había molestado la gran sonrisa del contrario al mencionar el sacrificio del equino ya que sabía lo mucho que Inuyasha apreciaba al animal pero no dijo nada al respecto, no le apetecía pelear con él por pequeñeces.

—Sé que Inuyasha estará bien, es demasiado terco como para dejarse vencer por un accidente. Aunque, le dolerá saber que Ah-Un será sacrificado.

Decidió ir a ver a Inuyasha y contarle sobre la decisión acerca del animal. Esperaría noticias del menor y desearía que no resultará herido de gravedad.

Inuyasha aun dormía producto del alcohol, su herida ya había sido tratada y vendada para evitar daños externos. Todos lo escuchaban murmurar entre sueños algo referente a una silla pero nadie le hacía caso, no lo veían importante.

—Silla... No... Silla... Quítenla...

Koga ya estaba a su lado, no sabía porque ese joven murmuraba incoherencias. Esperaba que no haya sido a causa del golpe que se dio. El médico le había informado que su espalda había recibido el impacto y que tendría dificultad para caminar por algunos días pero estaría bien.

—Niño testarudo, solo tú serías capaz de enfrentarte a un caballo como lo es Ah-Un. Sin duda, tú aún no maduras.

Lo miró removerse en la cama mientras murmuraba palabras inentendibles, esperaba que tanto el general como ese joven que era lo equivalente a un hermano menor, salieran con bien. 

_Continuará..._


	8. Sacrificio.

Pasados dos días del accidente, Inuyasha despertó. Se sentía mareado y algo aturdido, su espalda dolía demasiado. Al revisar a su alrededor notó que estaba en la enfermería y las imagénes de lo que pasó, se hicieron presentes. Vio la puerta abrirse con cautela, se trataba de Koga que llegaba con una bandeja de comida.

—Veo que ya despertaste. —Habló al entrar pero evitaba su mirada, eso lo extrañó un poco.

—Siento que dormí una eternidad. —Se sentó y frotó sus ojos acostumbrándose a la luz. Le pareció extraño el comportamiento de Koga, evitaba su mirada y volteaba a la ventana de vez en vez. 

—No exageres, solo fueron dos días.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa? Te estás comportando muy raro. —Lo vio suspirar con pesadez y peinar su flequillo hacia atrás.

—Se trata del accidente, ya se decidió que pasara con Ah-Un. —Inuyasha lo miró interrogante pero esperaba que le terminará de relatar los hechos. —Lo van a sacrificar. Ese animal cometió una falta grave y es imperdonable aun si es de propiedad de su excelencia.

—¿¡Que!? ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!. —Vociferó. —Ah-Un solo es un animal que reaccionó de esa forma porque algo lo molestó. Si hubiera prestado más atención a mi entorno en vez de estar deseando que el general partiera de inmediato, nada de esto estaría pasando. —Era verdad, vio al corcel incómodo pero no hizo nada al respecto y tal vez, de haberlo hecho, nada de eso hubiera pasado. —¿Cuando?.

—Cuando venía para acá estaban por prepararlo. El general será quien lo degollé para castigar su falta.

Inuyasha se levantó ignorando el dolor en su espalda y los mareos producto de su reciente accidente. Ésta vez no se iba a quedar mirando cómo mataban a alguien, no sabía si su familia había sido inocente pero estaba completamente seguro que ese caballo lo era. Sabía que el general le tenía afecto, lo veía cepillarlo y hablarle como un igual, eso le había enseñado que hasta ese sanguinario hombre tenía un lado humano. No quería que él matará a su compañero de esa manera tan injusta.

—¿¡A dónde vas!?. —Koga trató de detenerlo pero no lo permitió, no se quedaría pasmado nuevamente.

—No voy a dejar que lo maten de esa manera tan vil. —Koga vio como se doblaba con dolor pero no obedecía y él sabía cuán terco podía llegar a ser ese joven. 

—Si vas, te azotarán por interferir en un castigo.

Lo ignoró. Salió de la habitación rápidamente y caminó lo más rápido que pudo hacia el patio de castigos, estaba seguro que ahí mantenían al caballo. Su espalda dolía, su cabeza se sentía pesada y tenía la sensación de que daba vueltas pero aun así no se rindió. Cuando su familia murió se había mantenido al margen, oculto como un vil cobarde. No volvería a repetir esa historia.

Logró llegar, había varios curiosos reunidos. El propio general y los soldados más allegados estaban ahí. En medio de todo estaba Ah-Un, estaba atado a un poste y sus patas atrapadas por los cepos impidiéndole el movimiento. Aún conservaba la montura ya que enloquecía al tocarla y por esa razón nadie había podido quitársela. El animal ya no se veía enérgico, ya no aparentaba esa hostilidad a la que tanto estaban acostumbrados, algo andaba mal con él y ver a Hojo alejado de la multitud con una sonrisa petulante le causó un extraño presentimiento.

El general que mantenía un brazo inmovilizado se acercó al animal, nadie notaba que sufría en silencio al hacer lo que debía, nadie notaba el temblor de su mano con la espada al momento de apuntarle al caballo. Nadie comprendía que era duro acabar con aquel que siempre estuvo a su lado, aquel ser que lo había salvado incontables veces y aquel que había recibido flechas por él. 

Cuando estuvo a punto de degollarlo algo, más bien alguien, detuvo su movimiento.

—¡Alto!. —Inuyasha gritó lo más fuerte que pudo y se posicionó entre el equino y el general. Guardó dentro de sí el miedo a ese hombre y lo enfrentó.

Sabía que tal vez moriría pero no importaba, tal vez era su castigo por dejar que matarán a su familia y solo observar los hechos.

—Alejate, niño. Vuelve a la enfermería y deja esto a los adultos. —Masculló, no quería hacerlo más difícil.

—No lo haré. Él no tiene la culpa, algo debe andar mal con su silla porque no me atacó cuando lo preparaba, todo pasó cuando usted lo montó. —Cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentirlos nublados y su cabeza retumbar, debía alejar las emociones fuertes o sufriría un colapso. —Solo déjeme revisarlo. Sé que no lo hizo a propósito.

Todos murmuraban y más al ver el semblante decaído del esclavo, a pesar de tener un aspecto deplorable, no dejaba de desafiar al general con la mirada.

—De acuerdo. Pero si llegas a equivocarte, tú compartirás su castigo. —Manifestó.

Inuyasha se acercó al caballo a pesar de sentirse mal y sentir que en cualquier momento caería al suelo. El caballo había luchado tanto con sus ataduras que ya no era capaz de moverse y al estar fuertemente atado, era vulnerable y no podía defenderse. Con la dificultad de su vista ensombrecida y sus manos temblorosas, Inuyasha logró desatarla. 

Todos miraron con sorpresa lo que pasó al quitarle la silla al animal, el lomo del corcel estaba hecho jirones. Profundas heridas eran escondidas por la montura de material permeable que había absorbido la sangre. Inuyasha se dejó caer de rodillas ante su propio dolor y por el sufrimiento del animal, estaba peor de lo que había imaginado.

—¡Traigan al veterinario! ¡Rápido!. —El general no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, estuvo a punto de matar a un inocente. Había matado muchos inocentes antes pero nunca atentaría contra el animal, al mirar el hombro del equino, aún podía ver una vieja cicatriz de batalla hecha por una flecha. 

Todos se movilizaron por orden del hombre. Lo dejaron solo junto a Inuyasha que estaba por colapsar, su cuerpo aún estaba delicado pero había valido la pena, al ver que Ah-Un no había herido de manera intencional a su jinete se salvaría del castigo. Nadie notó al hombre que iba mascullando malas palabras al ver sus planes frustrados, todos estaban enfocados en la orden dada y por temor a su señor, la habían ido a cumplir todos a la vez.

Inuyasha estaba desfalleciente, sentía todo dar vueltas, sus ojos se sentían pesados y de la nada sintió unos brazos cálidos rodearlo. Por instinto se aferró al cuello de aquel que lo había alzado del suelo.

Sus ojos poco a poco se iban cerrando y él seguía aferrado a esa calidez que ese extraño brindaba, no tenía idea de que el general ignorando su propio dolor, lo había alzado para llevarlo de vuelta a la enfermería. Poco antes de ser absorbido por la oscuridad, Inuyasha podía jurar que había escuchado un ''gracias'' de aquel que lo cargaba. Después de escuchar ese murmullo se desmayó, necesitaba reposo como bien lo había indicado el médico.

El hijo del duque llegó a la habitación donde se suponía debía descansar Inuyasha y lo dejó delicadamente en la cama, ¿Por qué se tomaba esas molestias por un sirviente? ¿Por qué algo dentro de él se contrajo al ver a ese niño desfalleciente? Eran preguntas a las cuales no tenía respuesta. Ese sirviente le estaba haciendo algo a su cordura y no podía entender lo que pasaba, necesitaba saberlo o enloquecería.

Lo miró por un rato, el sereno rostro durmiente y salió de ahí, aún necesitaba investigar lo que le había pasado a su fiel corcel y hacer pagar a aquel que había atentado en su contra y en ese joven esclavo. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, sus raros pensamientos lo azotaban nuevamente.

Inuyasha aun dormía, su cuerpo no había resistido tanta presión para mantenerse despierto y esas habían sido las consecuencias.

Koga había ingresado a la habitación después del general, le había resultado extraño verlo salir de ahí pero no era su asunto. Debía vigilar a su terco amigo para evitar que expusiera su vida y salud de nuevo. No quería que nada le pasará.

La causa de las heridas del caballo del general había sido encontrada. Una extraña lámina había sido instalada en la montura, al estar reforzada con puntas de hierro y sentir la presión por el peso del hombre sobre el caballo había causado todo el alboroto.

Esa extraña adición a la montura había causado todo, solo tres personas tenían acceso a esa caballeriza, una de esas tres personas había hecho todo eso, uno de esos tres tenía la culpa y de descubrirse, sería ejecutado sin derecho a juicio.

_Continuará..._


	9. Aflicción.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perspectiva del general/hijo del duque/Sesshomaru.

El general seguía igual, estaba siendo atormentado por pensamientos extraños referentes a su esclavo y eso no le gustaba. No le gustaba pensar en ese niño de ojos claros, era por la simple razón de que ambos eran hombres y no debería pensar en eso. Por suerte las prácticas de torturas habían desaparecido por orden de su majestad pero, eso no quería decir que podía dar rienda suelta a sus pensamientos extraños y algunas veces, impuros.

Por lo menos, se iría por un buen tiempo. Debía extender los territorios de su majestad y los propios, eso lo mantendría ocupado. Lucharía en batallas y olvidaría a cierto ser que hostigaba su mente. Con la convicción de alejar a ese sirviente de su mente, se dirigió a ver al teniente general para planear el siguiente ataque. Se irían en dos días. 

Llamó al cochero para ir a la ciudad, el sirviente preparó todo y lo llevó a una opulenta mansión en el mejor sector de la misma. Fue llevado al hogar de su mano derecha. Al llegar fue recibido por los sirvientes y guiado al estudio del amo del lugar. Al entrar lo vio revisar mapas con los territorios a conquistar.

—Sesshomaru, acompáñame a revisar esto. Necesitamos planear una buena estrategia.

—De acuerdo. Recuerda que el duque del lejano ducado Fujimori ha sido un hombre diplomático y ha expuesto una buena alianza. Estoy seguro que nos beneficiaría más que aniquilarlos. Según sé, tiene muchos aliados.

—Tienes razón. Aunque, estaba acostumbrándome a tomar los territorios por la fuerza.

—Bien, tenemos dos días para terminar de revisar las estrategias y no perder ni un solo detalle.

Ambos hablaron acerca del tema en concreto, establecían estrategias y demás asociados. Hubo un momento en el que el general dejó de escuchar al de menor rango al perderse en su mente. Se hallaba divagando en sus pensamientos, todo relacionado a cierto esclavo de ojos claros. Quería dejar de pensar en él pero tal parecía que haberlo visto semidesnudo le había causado cierta impresión muy dentro de él.

—¿Me estás escuchando?. —Se sobresaltó al escuchar la indignada voz de su mano derecha. Se recriminó por tener pensamientos ajenos al campo de batalla, él no era así.

—Claro, ¿Por quién me tomas?. 

—He dicho una sarta de tonterías y las aprobaste todas. —Contestó con cierto tono de obviedad. —A mí no me puedes engañar. Por más que seas mi superior, hemos estado juntos desde que éramos adolescentes. Te conozco incluso más de lo que te conoces a ti mismo.

—A veces odio que seas tan perspicaz. 

Le contó todo, el teniente general solo asentía o hacía una que otra pregunta sin importancia. Obviamente omitió la palabra ''esclavo'' y ''hombre''. No quería divulgar algo tan vergonzoso aun si el hombre frente a él tuviera su entera confianza y amistad. No derrocharía su orgullo de esa forma.

—¿Quién lo diría? El gran hijo del duque y general Sesshomaru Taisho es capaz de sentir atracción por alguien. —Se burló. —Creí que te casarías con tu caballo gruñón y ambos vivirían odiando a todo el mundo como siempre lo hacen. —Farfulló la última parte

—Te escuche, deja de bromear y sigamos con nuestro trabajo, su majestad espera buenos resultados.

Sin más que decir, continuaron con su labor. El general se sentía menos sofocado al haber sacado a la luz ese tema que lo aquejaba. Tal vez hablar con alguien respecto a sí mismo y no sobre guerra era algo bueno, eso había ayudado un poco con su carga emocional.

...

...

El día de su partida había llegado, el general estaba frente a la caballeriza acompañado de un par de soldados y el teniente general, esperaba a su caballo ensillado y listo para partir. Al ver quien traía al equino, trató de reprimir sus pensamientos. Su esclavo del cual no conocía el nombre, se le acercó y le entregó las riendas de Ah-Un. Se las arrebató, trató de ignorar su presencia y ver lo temeroso que estaba funcionaba un poco. Decidido a irse y olvidar lo vivido, se montó en el caballo pero con tan solo posarse sobre él, el caballo lo atacó tratando de tirarlo.

Trató de evitar a toda costa eso, sí Ah-Un lo tiraba significaría que había roto la regla que se le había inculcado en su entrenamiento y terminaría sacrificado. Luchó con él, se aferró a su silla y a las riendas pero el animal no daba tregua. Sus manos empezaban a doler por la fricción creada.

Poco después, terminó en el suelo. Su cabeza se sentía demasiado caliente y no podía mover un brazo, todo su cuerpo dolía y lo único que lograba escuchar eran los relinchos lastimeros de aquel animal que lo había protegido en batalla innumerables veces.

Fue auxiliado, no entendía el comportamiento del caballo y su repentino mal humor. Cuando estaba fuera de peligro vio algo que lo alarmó, aquel niño esclavo trataba de parar al enfurecido equino. Todos trataban de controlarlo pero ese niño estaba decidido a tomar las riendas que parecían látigos con el movimiento y el sonido que hacían al cortar el aire era algo de temer.

Cuando el esclavo fue golpeado por Ah-Un sintió su interior arder, necesitaba ayudarlo. No quería verlo en el suelo cubierto de sangre, no otra vez. Iba a ayudarlo pero se lo impidieron pues su cabeza aun sangraba y no quedo de otra que ir con uno de los médicos.

Se marchó al ver cómo levantaban al esclavo y lo llevaban a la enfermería, necesitaba atender sus propias heridas. Al reponerse dio la orden de controlar al equino y muy a su pesar, prepararlo para lo inevitable.

Durante su estancia en su habitación, su padre fue a verlo. Le había dejado en claro que una acción como esa no podía ser pasada por alto, por mucho que apreciará a Ah-Un debía hacerlo, debía sacrificarlo.

...  
...

Secretamente había solicitado información del esclavo herido, todo apuntaba a unas lesiones no mortales. Por ese lado se sentía extrañamente tranquilo.

Llegó el día decisivo, el día en que debía sacrificar a su fiel corcel.

El área de castigos estaba lista, el equino estaba inmovilizado y había varios curiosos en el lugar. Su espada estaba lista para lo inevitable, su mano temblaba ante lo que debía hacer. Cuando se disponía a dar el golpe final, alguien lo impidió. El niño esclavo estaba interponiéndose entre él y Ah-Un. Trató de alejarlo, trató de hacerlo más rápido pero él no colaboraba.

Cuando el esclavo mostró las heridas de Ah-Un, no lo podía creer. Su caballo era inocente. Ordenó que trajeran al mejor veterinario que pudieran encontrar para tratar esas horribles heridas.

Cuando se quedaron a solas, vio como ese niño colapsaba frente a sus ojos. Sin saber porqué, lo alzó. Su brazo dolía, eso no le importó en ese momento. Lo que en verdad importaba era ese niño y lo primordial era que debía regresar a la enfermería.

—Gracias. —Susurró al verlo durmiendo en sus brazos, le debía la vida de Ah-Un.

Cuando logró recostarlo en la cama, se sintió más tranquilo. Su brazo aún dolía, recién se lo habían acomodado. Pero, gracias al esclavo, Ah-Un se salvaría y eso haría de su dolor más llevadero.

Con su mano sana acarició la sonrosada mejilla del esclavo durmiente. Finalmente, salió de ahí. Necesitaba averiguar lo que había pasado, necesitaba averiguar sobre quién había osado meterse con su fiel compañero de batalla.

—Quiero un informe detallado, ahora mismo. —Exigió a los esclavos.

Le mostraron una lámina de acero con púas metálicas, eso era lo que había herido a Ah-Un.

—Quiero que investiguen lo que pasó, el culpable será asesinado por mi mano. —La mirada amenazante recayó en Koga y Hojo, ambos trabajaban con los corceles importantes.

Bien sabía que su niño esclavo no lo había hecho, esas acciones y esa mirada transparente se lo había dicho. Sabía que ese esclavo aún habiéndolo tratado tan mal, no sería capaz de atentar en su contra, sabía que él no sería capaz de herir a Ah-Un.

Sospechaba de todos, de los guardias nocturnos, del cuidador de los caballos y del recién adquirido esclavo. Debía estar atento a sus movimientos, quería justicia para Ah-Un, para el niño y para sí mismo.

—Excelencia, le juro que encontraré al culpable. No dejaré que ande libre después de lo que hizo. —Le dijo Koga con convicción, lo hacía por Inuyasha. Quería que aquel que había sido el culpable pagará, todo por haber mandado a ese niño a la enfermería.

—Eso espero. —Contestó.

No sabía porque pero ese esclavo le causaba molestia con tan solo verlo, odiaba siquiera escuchar su voz. No sé explicaba la razón de ello.

Mientras ellos hablaban, un esclavo los miraba con ira. Su plan era lastimar al hijo del duque. Nunca esperó el entrometimiento de Inuyasha, quería ver cómo asesinaban al caballo del general. Sabía cuán importante era ese equino para el hombre. Pero, la cosas no estuvieron de su lado y debía mantenerse al margen para evitar ser descubierto. No podía morir sin cumplir su acometido.

 _Continuará_...


	10. Descubierto.

Inuyasha pasó una semana en la enfermería, según le había comentado Koga, el general no había parado de buscar al culpable del atentado. Quería salir de ese cuarto y ver a Ah-Un, aunque debía esperar ya que el general estaba siempre con él y la vigilancia había aumentado. No se arriesgaría a que ocurriera nuevamente.

—Inuyasha, te traje algo de comer.

—Gracias, Kagome. —La mucama le entregó un plato de ensalada de fruta. —¿Sabes algo del asunto del atentado en contra de su excelencia?.

Si quería saber algo así debía preguntarlo a las mucamas, ellas lo sabían todo.

—Pues encontraron un objeto en la silla del caballo, alguien lo instaló ahí. El general ejecutará a quien sea que haya hecho esa adición. Según me enteré, sospecha de ustedes tres. —Susurró.

—¡Nosotros no lo hicimos!. —Exclamó rápidamente, él sabía que Koga jamás atentaría contra los corceles importantes aunque estos lo hayan golpeado tanto.

—Eso lo sé. Pero nadie se salva, su excelencia sospecha de todo el mundo.

Finalmente, ella se marchó. Decidió que esa sería su última noche en ese lugar, volvería a las caballerizas. Debía encontrar las pruebas que demostrarán que él y Koga eran inocentes, se lo debía a Koga, no quería que lo dañarán.

...  
...

Por la mañana, después de tomar su desayuno, volvió a su puesto. Le dolía la espalda pero no lo suficiente para doblarlo del dolor, no podría trabajar pero podía estar ahí y era mejor que estar encerrado entre esas cuatro paredes. Al llegar ahí se dirigió al establo de Ah-Un, necesitaba verlo y ver su progreso de recuperación. Para su buena -o mala- suerte, el general se encontraba ahí e instintivamente retrocedió atemorizado.

Lo había desafiado, había desobedecido las reglas y sabía que ese era suficiente motivo para mandarlo a azotar. Dolía siquiera imaginarlo, dolía imaginar el látigo desgarrar su piel hasta dejarla sangrante y prefería evitar todo eso. Al no fijarse, tropezó con un balde y eso provocó un ruido algo fuerte que alertó al hombre que estaba ensimismado cepillando al caballo que no se había percatado del recién llegado.

Inuyasha soltó un gemido lastimero al caer sentado en el suelo, su espalda aun lastimada había resentido el impacto. Frente a él estaba el altivo general, le tendía la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, titubeó un poco y decidió aceptar la silenciosa ayuda. Al estar de pie solo atinó a bajar la mirada avergonzado por su torpeza y tratar de ocultar lo colorado de sus mejillas.

—Gra-gracias, excelencia. —Murmuró mirando el suelo, aún le temblaba la voz para hablar con él.

El hombre frente a él resopló como si hubiera sido algo sin importancia y murmuró un ''patético'' antes de marcharse del lugar con su conocida rapidez. Llevó su mano a la altura de su pecho, sus encuentros con el general provocan un latir frenético en su corazón, era la adrenalina que le causaba verlo y el miedo a dejarse en evidencia ante él. No sabía que habían hecho los Setsuna para molestar al ducado Taisho pero estaba seguro que había sido algo gravísimo, habían cazado a todos y cada uno de ellos, ya fueran legítimos o ilegítimos como si fueran animales y eso daba a entender que los problemas de su difunto padre habían sido graves.

 _''¿Cómo es que un ser perfecto puede ser tan letal?''_ Se ruborizó furiosamente ante sus propios pensamientos, no podía pensar de esa manera de su señor y mucho menos siendo ambos hombres, un hombre no llamaba ''perfecto'' a otro.

—Eres un idiota. —Empezó a golpearse las mejillas con sus manos, trataba de alejar esos extraños pensamientos de su mente, era lo mejor.

—Creo que llamaré a Suikotsu, el golpe en la cabeza te está afectando. —Sin apartar sus manos del rostro, giró. Tras él se encontraba Koga con una expresión preocupada al ver su extraño comportamiento.

—Esto... ¡No me pasa nada!. —Aclaró inmediatamente sin quitar su expresión avergonzada, el hombre frente a él lo miró algo con de suspicacia pero decidió no decir nada más respecto al tema.

—¿Y dónde demonios está Hojo? Se supone que traería más medicinas donde el boticario. Es tan despreocupado que me exaspera. —Expresó con molestia. Era estresante lidiar con la presión de encontrar al causante del atentado del general y vigilar al recién llegado, también tenía que vigilar a Inuyasha, ese niño se metía en muchos problemas y en un futuro le preveía algunos azotes si seguía con ese comportamiento.

—Acabo de llegar así que no lo he visto. ¿Quieres que vaya en su lugar?.

—De acuerdo. Solo no te vayas a meter en problemas, no quiero que termines en la mira del general o del duque.

—Me hablas como si fuera un niño pequeño. —Reclamó con molestia, el hombre se cruzó de brazos y le brindó una mirada acusatoria, la respondió imitando su acción sólo que sus mejillas se inflaron y tomaron un ligero tono rosáceo. Al ver tan tierno puchero, el hombre de la coleta negó con una sonrisa y despeinó el cabello del menor riendo levemente.

—Es imposible enojarse contigo, sigues siendo un cachorro. 

Esas palabras le molestaron pero no alcanzó a decir nada pues el hombre lo había empujado lejos de los establos y lo había mandado con el boticario de la familia. Sin más que repelar, se fue en búsqueda de las múltiples medicinas que le administraban al caballo del general para que pudiera curarse con mayor rapidez. Al llegar, ante él estaba la gran sonrisa de Suikotsu, el médico de la familia.

—Inuyasha, es bueno verte de nuevo. ¿Qué te trae por aquí, muchacho? ¿Acaso tu herida se abrió?. —El hombre revisó el pequeño vendaje que cubría su frente, al revisar notó que la herida estaba perfectamente cuidada y sanando con rapidez.

—No, no es por eso. Koga me envió por las medicinas para Ah-Un, dijo que el veterinario las dejó con usted. —Aclaró y el hombre se apartó.

—¿De que hablas, muchacho? El otro criado vino por las medicinas y también me dijo que fue enviado por Koga.

—¿Enserio? Entonces iré a buscarlo, gracias de todos modos.

Se marchó, hacía ya un rato que Hojo debió aparecer con las medicinas y no daba señales. Su instinto le decía que ese extraño hombre tenía algo que ver con el atentado en contra del general y planeaba descubrirlo para que no llegarán a culpar a Koga o a él mismo. Decidió buscar al hombre, seguramente no estaría lejos considerando que a los esclavos de menor rango no les permitían salir de los territorios de la gran mansión.

Lo buscó por todos lados, llegó a una parte que no conocía. A decir verdad solo sabía ir al lago, no salía de su rutina que era de la casa de Koga a las caballerizas, de las caballerizas al comedor y viceversa. Ante él se encontraban unos grandes arbustos que se asemejaban a un laberinto, había bellas rosas alrededor y se acercó para admirarlas mejor. Poco a poco se fue adentrando en ese laberinto. Una voces hicieron que se mantuviera quieto y en silencio, se trataba de Hojo y otro hombre.

—Debe ser cuidadoso con esto, joven amo. El general sospecha de todo el mundo y la seguridad ha aumentado.

—Ya lo sé, Hiten. Recuerda quién fue el maldito que acabó con los nuestros, con tu hermano.

Inuyasha se sorprendió al escuchar detrás de los arbustos. Mientras ellos hablaban sintió como alguien lo tomaba por detrás, iba a gritar pero su boca fue cubierta sin alcanzar a emitir un solo sonido. Su cadera era sostenida con firmeza junto a sus brazos para evitar que se defendiera. Pero su captor parecía más interesado en la conversación que no había cesado, se enteró que Hojo había sido el autor intelectual del atentado contra el general.

Su captor seguía apretándolo contra sí, esa posición era incómoda. Sentía la complexión fuerte, tal vez era alto y fornido, desprendía un aroma deleitable que invitaba a inspirarlo todo el día y por más que tratará de alejar esos extraños pensamientos, esa mano enguantada cubriendo su boca lo impedía. Finalmente, ambos hombres se marcharon. Inuyasha forcejeó con su captor hasta que este lo liberó, al encararlo casi sufre un infarto.

—E-excelencia. —Ante él estaba el general con una mirada capaz de asesinar a cualquiera que lo desafiara. Dio un paso atrás para tratar de crear distancia entre ambos pero tropezó con su propio pie gracias a su pavor. Antes de caer, el general lo atrapó y sus rostros quedaron demasiado cerca el uno del otro.

Notó que ese fulgor agresivo en los ojos contrarios, se evapora. Esos ojos similares a los propios causaban una extraña conexión y eso provocó que sus rostros se acercarán lentamente. De manera inconsciente, relamió sus labios esperando algo que aún era desconocido para él. A milímetros de rozar sus labios, algo pasó. El general contrariado por sus acciones, lo soltó provocando que cayera al suelo. Un nuevo quejido doloroso escapó de sus labios.

—Sígueme. —Ordenó el general dándole la espalda, ignorando los espasmos en su espalda, se levantó y lo siguió.

Mientras miraba el grácil caminar de su señor, rememoró lo ocurrido en aquel laberinto. Sus mejillas carmesí delataban lo avergonzado que se encontraba. Esperaba que ese extraño momento no se repitiera. Y esperaba que el hombre no lo estuviera guiando al cepo para azotarlo hasta la muerte, con ese despiadado hombre no se sabía.

_Continuará..._


	11. Castigo.

Todos miraban atentos al general caminar desprendiendo esa autoridad que lo caracterizaba y a un esclavo menor siguiéndolo de cerca con la mirada en el suelo. Al ver eso, Koga llevó su mano a la frente y suspiró con pesadez, le había dejado en claro a ese niño que no debía meterse en problemas y ahora aparecía con el general, eso era algo preocupante.

Inuyasha alzó la mirada y vio esa ancha espalda que llegaba a intimidarlo, todo de ese hombre lo intimidaba y con más razón, después de lo que había pasado. El general carraspeó llamando la atención de todo aquel que lo miraba intimidado, se acercaron todos y eso incluía a los cuidadores de los caballos.

—Finalmente he descubierto al infame que hirió al corcel más valioso que todas sus patéticas vidas.

La mirada penetrante del hijo del duque tensó a los presentes, algunos estaban seguros que el esclavo menor era el culpable. Era tan cercano al caballo que se le hubiera hecho sencillo llevar a cabo ese plan tan bajo. Además, un esclavo menor no equivalía ni la mitad de uno común, sabían que pertenecía a un derrocado ducado y presentían que se trataba de venganza. Koga se acercó con cautela, esperaba que Inuyasha no fuera inculpado y de ser así, planeaba echarse la culpa. Inuyasha se había ganado su afecto y no soportaría verlo morir frente a sus ojos.

—Si su excelencia pudiera decirnos, nos ayudaría mucho. —Habló lo más claro que pudo, en respuesta el general hizo que Inuyasha se parará al frente.

—Anda, niño. Te ordeno que les digas el nombre del culpable.

—Este... Yo... —No era capaz de decirlo, no podía llevar a cuestas la muerte de un hombre aun si fuera culpable.

—Si no lo haces, tú llevarás su castigo. —Amenazó harto de sus tartamudeos.

—Hojo, fue Hojo. —Habló quedo pero lo suficientemente entendible para que los guardias aprehendieran al hombre y la mirada algo sádica del general apareció al verlo frente a él siendo sometido por los guardias.

—Habla, maldito esclavo. —Gruñó el general.

—¡Iba a matarlo! ¡Es un maldito asesino!. —Gritó mientras forcejeaba. —¡Usted mató a mi familia!.

Inuyasha se tensó ante eso, había pasado por lo mismo. Nunca había pensado en atentar en contra del general, no ganaría. ¿Acaso debió hacer lo mismo que Hojo? ¿Debió tomar venganza?.

—Maldito. —Fue la respuesta del general, estaba indignado pues consideraba que tal excusa no merecía ser la causante de las heridas de su compañero de batalla.

—¡Soy Hojo Himura, el último heredero de la familia Himura! ¡Usted mató a mi familia, a mis padres, a mi hermano por el marquesado y he venido por venganza!.

Después de eso, el general harto de los gritos había mandado a Hojo al área de castigos. Fue azotado por mano del general, todo bajo la atenta mirada de los esclavos. El general los quería a todos reunidos para que vieran lo que podía pasar si jugaban en su contra. Inuyasha había quedado conmocionado por ver tan atroz castigo. Por un momento se vio a sí mismo en la posición de Hojo y sus nervios lo traicionaron. Todos vieron como Inuyasha caía al suelo sin conocimiento, el castigo paró dejando al culpable moribundo.

—¡Inuyasha! ¡Despierta!. —Los gritos desesperados de Koga resonaban en el lugar.

—Lleven al esclavo a la enfermería y encierren a esta basura en el calabozo. Merece pudrirse en él. —Sin más que decir, el general se marchó del lugar dejando todo en un abrumador silencio. Obedecieron sus órdenes sin dudarlo.

...

...

Inuyasha abrió poco a poco sus ojos, pudo ver el techo blanco de la enfermería. Al voltear a su lado, vio a Koga durmiendo en una silla junto a su cama. Al mirar por la ventana se podía apreciar la oscuridad de la noche, había estado inconsciente durante todo el día. Aun escuchaba las maldiciones de Hojo por cada azote recibido, aún recordaba lo mucho que insultó al general por haber asesinado a su familia por el territorio que alguna vez les perteneció, gritaba que no había valido la pena matar a su hermano y padres por un trozo de tierra. Pero, el general hizo caso omiso de sus maldiciones y siguió con el castigo, de ahí en más no recordaba nada.

—Koga. —Habló tratando de despertarlo. —¡Koga!. —El mencionado despertó de golpe y su preocupación se esfumó al verlo sentado en la camilla.

—Que bueno que has despertado, me tenías preocupado. Y pasando a temas más serios, ¿Qué demonios hacías con su Excelencia? ¿No te advertí que no buscaras problemas?.

Enmudeció ante el reclamo, recordó todo lo que había pasado en el laberinto y su rostro enrojeció levemente. No podría ver a la cara a ese hombre, antes no podía y ahora con esos sucesos, menos. Además, no veía prudente contarle a Koga acerca de eso, no quería más acercamientos con el general y mucho menos castigos por ser un hablador.

—Este... Yo... ¡Me lo tope por ahí!. —Su respuesta que había sido más bien un grito, dejó más confundido al hombre frente a él. Decidió no molestarlo más, el médico así lo había pedido.

—Ya veo, no vuelvas a tener más encuentros así. Menos mal que ya encontraron al culpable y créeme que nunca pensé que fuera Hojo, se veía bastante amable.

—Yo tampoco. —Mintió. —Él pasó por lo mismo que yo, siento pena por él y creo que no debió merecer tal castigo. —Murmuró con la mirada baja, aun podía escuchar el resonar del látigo y los gritos del hombre.

—No debes sentir pena. Es cierto que sus casos son similares pero eso no significa que sus acciones no deben ser castigadas. —Explicó. —Pasaste por lo mismo, tu familia fue asesinada. Pero, eso no te hizo guardar rencor en contra de su excelencia, ni siquiera pensaste en dañarlo. Has servido al general con lealtad y por eso te admiro, a pesar de tu pasado sigues siendo el mismo cachorro asustadizo que eres y me alegra, no quiero que te contamines con odios innecesarios, al final nada cambiará si decides vengarte.

Tras esas palabras, se levantó. Inuyasha lo imitó y sin decir nada más, ambos tomaron rumbo a casa. Cada uno iba sumido en sus pensamientos.

...

...

Inuyasha decidió visitar el lago, no era capaz de conciliar el sueño. Tal parecía que no podía mantenerse alejado de los problemas y eso lo exasperaba. Llegó al lugar, estaba tan hermoso y tranquilo como lo recordaba. Se sentó en una roca cerca de la orilla y empezó a lanzar piedrecitas al agua. Tan absorto estaba que no notó como alguien se acercaba con cautela al lugar.

El hijo del duque maldijo a todo lo existente al ver esa mítica aparición una vez más. Ante el podía ver a cierto niño sentado dándole la espalda, también pudo ver danzar con el viento esas libres hebras platino que brillaban gracias a la luz de la luna, sin duda una bella aparición. Quería marcharse pero no lo hizo, eso sería huir y un hombre acostumbrado a las sanguinarias batallas como él lo era, no huía por un niño. Aunque ese niño le provocará demasiados pensamientos absurdos.

—¿Es mi culpa? ¿Debí hacer lo mismo que él?. —Inuyasha empezó a hablar consigo mismo, estaba seguro que en su soledad podría desahogarse. El general se mantuvo al pendiente de esas palabras tratando de encontrar el significado de las mismas. —¿Yo ayude a matar a Hojo?.

El general al escuchar eso, se acercó y se posicionó tras su esclavo que ni siquiera lo había notado. De estar en otra situación, estaba seguro que ese niño sería el primero en caer.

—No digas sandeces, no fue culpa tuya. —Sin saber el porque, quiso quitarle eso que parecía una carga para su aun joven consciencia, Inuyasha dio un respingo y volteó para encarar al dueño de la voz. Una vez más, casi se va de espalda al ver al dueño de esa profunda voz.

El general sostuvo en sus brazos al menor para evitar que cayera al agua. Ver ese rostro bañado con la luz pura de la luna era un espectáculo digno de captar toda su atención. Ver esas mejillas sonrosadas era algo que de una extraña forma, le atraía. Inuyasha al verse envuelto de nuevo en esa extraña posición, trató de hacer que el hombre lo soltara. Se sentía vulnerable en esos fuertes pero peligrosos brazos.

—Su Excelencia, por favor, le imploro me suelte. —Suplicó apartando la mirada, no podía mantenerla con la de su señor.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? ¿Solo porque un esclavo me lo ''implora''? Recuerda a quien perteneces. —Susurró cerca de sus labios.

Inuyasha sintió su respiración agitarse ante la cercanía de ese hombre. Ni siquiera entendía como es que habían llegado a esa incómoda posición. Estaba sentado en la roca y su torso era rodeado por los brazos de su señor, a ojos de cualquiera parecería que estaban abrazados y a punto de unir sus labios. Quería huir lo más rápido posible de ese lugar, de los brazos de ese hombre.

—Vuelve a dormir, no deberías andar afuera tan tarde. —Rozó sus labios con los de su esclavo y lo soltó con delicadeza. Lo ayudó a levantarse y finalmente, soltó su mano.

Inuyasha dio una última mirada a ese hombre y se alejó con rapidez, planeaba ocultarse bajo las sábanas tratando de alejar los nuevos pero absurdos pensamientos que empezaban a invadir su mente. Dejó al general turbado por sus propias y audaces acciones, ambos estaban realmente confundidos por todo lo pasado, tanto que el asunto de Hojo y Ah-Un había pasado al olvido.

_Continuará..._


	12. Viaje.

Inuyasha miraba el techo de la habitación, aquella experiencia con el general había sido algo fuerte, sin no mencionar confusa. Sin saber el porqué, sus dedos tocaron sus labios recreando ese fino contacto dado por su señor. Sus mejillas se tiñeron al recordarlo, había sido algo demasiado vergonzoso. No sabía cuales eran las intenciones del general para con él pero no quería estar en su mira, quería mantenerse alejado antes de que algo malo le pasara. Si permanecía cerca de ese poderoso hombre tendría sufrimiento, estaba completamente seguro de ello. Debía alejarse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, antes de que también esclavizará su corazón.

...

...

Habían pasado unos días, tanto Inuyasha como el hijo del duque habían estado evitándose. Aún no llegaban a comprender lo que empezaba a surgir entre ellos y esa había sido la única opción que habían encontrado.

Las tropas del general habían regresado, habían salido victoriosos como siempre. Y gracias a ello, su majestad el rey había promulgado una ley, se les haría un gran banquete en honor a la victoria y a los soldados caídos, duraría un mes y sería en la capital del imperio. Y eso había traído algo de paz en Inuyasha, no vería al general por un mes y tal vez con esa distancia podría darse el tiempo de entender las acciones de ese hombre.

El panorama empezaría a mejorar, al menos para él. Con los pensamientos de una gran ausencia del general, se dirigió a las caballerizas, debía volver a sus labores dado que ya estaba completamente curado. Esperaba que su vida no siguiera así de complicada. En su camino distinguió aquel laberinto, en la entrada decorada con rosas pudo distinguir a una bella señorita y parecía ser que esperaba a alguien. Decidió no acercársele, bien sabía que no debía importunar a las señoritas siendo un esclavo.

Al llegar a las caballerizas, hizo lo acostumbrado. Limpió, alimentó y cepilló a los equinos, bromeó un poco con Koga y el tema de la partida del general salió a relucir.

—¿También lo escuchaste, Inuyasha? Su excelencia se irá por una pequeña temporada. Aunque no es la primera vez que algo así sucede. —Explicó el hombre de coleta.

—¿En serio?.

—Claro, aunque siempre he ido con él y es algo cansado. —Inuyasha le miró interrogante y decidió explicarle un poco. —¿Quién crees que se encarga de los caballos durante el viaje? El trayecto dura siete días en el que se descansa por las noches, ya sea en una posada o a la intemperie, al menos nosotros los esclavos.

—¿Entonces me dejaras solo?.

—Eso no lo sé, tal vez quieran que nos acompañes esta vez. Alguien debe encargarse de los caballos de los oficiales. Suelen llevar esclavos para que los atiendan, la última vez fui yo y algunas mucamas.

—Espero que no me lleven, quisiera mantenerme lejos de él. —Murmuró lo último, el hombre lo miró interrogante pero no dijo nada.

El día terminó sin contratiempos, se retiraron a descansar. Ya en su pequeña casa, escucharon los toques en la puerta. Koga se fue a atender dejando a Inuyasha en la cocina.

—¿Bankotsu? ¿Qué hace aquí?. —Ante él estaba el mayordomo de la mansión.

—He venido por mandato de su excelencia. Como ya sabrás, el banquete será en una semana y los oficiales partirán. Como siempre, irás. —Explicó. —Su excelencia ha dado una nueva orden, quiere que Inuyasha le sirva a él exclusivamente.

Koga lo miró sorprendido, no sabía cómo iba a tomar Inuyasha esa noticia. Y esperaba que lo tomara bien, servirle al general exclusivamente sería una tarea un tanto difícil para él. Según sabía, Inuyasha tendría que encargarse de la comodidad del hombre, debía limpiar sus armas y entregarle los alimentos. El mayordomo se fue, se dirigió a la cocina donde Inuyasha comía y juntó las suficientes fuerzas para decírselo sin ganar algún improperio.

—Inuyasha. —El más joven dejó de lado sus alimentos y alzó la mirada. —El general quiere que le sirvas durante el viaje a la capital. Eso significa que estarás a su lado en todo momento y le servirás como él ordene.

El hombre de la coleta espero cualquier reacción negativa, ya sea que le arrojará algo o que lo insultará hasta hartarse , nada de eso pasó. En cambio, Inuyasha dejó caer su cabeza a la mesa y la cubrió con sus brazos. Esa escena se parecía a una rabieta por parte de un niño pequeño, pero no lo culpaba. Sabía el pavor de Inuyasha hacia el general y de cierta forma, lo entendía.

—¿Es mi castigo por no haber muerto junto a mi familia?. —Murmuró sin salir de su pequeño refugio, Koga no contestó. Esa pregunta se la había hecho a sí mismo. —Entre más trato de alejarme de él, más cerca término.

Era la cruda realidad, no importaba que hiciera, siempre terminaba de una forma u otra en la mira de ese imponente hombre. Tal vez era su castigo por ocultarse tan cobardemente, tal vez era parte de su castigo por no ayudar a sus hermanos y padre, tal vez era su castigo por ser el causante de la muerte prematura de su madre. Cualquiera que fuera la razón, era malo, muy malo. Debía perseverar, tal vez en un futuro lejano podría encontrar la paz que su ajetreada vida necesitaba. Sin embargo, dudaba de que algo así fuera a suceder.

Era un esclavo, un esclavo menor. Si un esclavo era maltratado, un esclavo menor lo sería el doble. Por suerte en esa familia no castigaban a los esclavos a menos de que algo malo hubieran hecho. Por eso mismo quería alejarse del general, no quería dejarse en evidencia por cualquier descuido.

_Una semana después..._

El día había llegado, le habían instruido un poco para que atendiera al hijo del duque con resultados impecables. Debía comportarse y solo seguir las órdenes de su señor, debía atenderlo y ayudarlo, debía limpiar sus armas y tenerle todo a la mano.

Todos se encontraban en las caballerizas, por orden del veterinario, Ah-Un no podría viajar por sus heridas. Por ese motivo, el general tuvo que usar la yegua color crema y de crin negra. Para especificar, tuvo que hacerse con Kirara. Los soldados de alto rango ya se encontraban esperando la señal para partir, los sirvientes se encontraban acabando los últimos detalles para el viaje e Inuyasha se encontraba en la droguería, nunca estaba de más llevar algunos remedios y más en un viaje tan largo. Después de que el boticario le entregará un bolso con algunos remedios comunes, se dirigió a las caballerizas para ayudar a preparar todo. Después de un rato, todo estaba listo.

Inuyasha se mantuvo junto al general en todo momento, eso incomodó a ambos. Al momento de dar la orden y partir, caminó junto al corcel.

Al recorrer la ciudad, todos los habitantes salieron al ver la caravana de soldados y sirvientes. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no salía de los terrenos de la mansión Taisho y ver nuevos entornos era algo agradable. El viaje apenas comenzaba y ya extrañaba la paz lejos del general que se mostraba intimidante y gallardo. Notó de reojo que las señoritas suspiraban por aquel hombre de cabello platino y de mirada amenazante, no entendía qué era lo que le veían pues con tan solo verlo ya le causaba cierto temor.

Tal vez ellas solo juzgaban su apariencia, tal vez solo les importaba el exterior o su posición y por ello no temían pues no le conocían. Él tampoco lo conocía pero lo había visto con sus propios ojos, habían intercambiado un par de palabras y con esas pocas palabras le bastaron para quererlo lejos de él y más por las acciones del día pasado, aún se avergonzaba por ello. Sus pómulos tomaban un pequeño rubor al recordar ese raro acercamiento.

Siguió caminando junto al caballo, para su mala suerte, Koga iba casi hasta el final y él obviamente iba al frente. No tendría compañía y sentía la pesada mirada del general sobre sí, seguramente se encontraba buscando cualquier error para juzgarlo y encadenarlo al cepo, no sabía si eso pasaría o si era su imaginación la que le estaba jugando malas pasadas.

Se aferró al bolso que colgaba de su hombro y siguió caminando con la mirada en el suelo, era preferible no provocar al hombre a su lado y eso incluía un posible desafío de miradas, prefería mantener sus ojos en su lugar. Algunas veces llegaba a tener una gran imaginación, se veía a sí mismo siendo torturado de infinitas maneras por mano del general, este solo se veía cubierto de su sangre y mostrando una sonrisa engreída. Estaba seguro de que estaba exagerando pero era mejor no averiguarlo y seguir su camino.

_Continuará..._


	13. Desenlace, parte uno.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo narrado desde la perspectiva del General.

El general se encontraba tras la pista del traidor. Sí, para él se trataba de traición pues atentar en contra de su corcel era como si hubieran atentado contra sí mismo y odiaba haber sido utilizado para dañar a su compañero. Aunque, no había encontrado nada hasta el momento. Era frustrante no lograr encontrar al culpable y hacerle pagar por su mal. El estrés estaba dominándolo demasiado rápido. Por esa razón decidió ir a visitar a su compañero, hablar con él era algo tranquilizador.

Al estar en el establo y ver la mejoría en su compañero, le hizo sentirse menos abrumado. Decidió acariciarlo un poco, al final ese animal era el único que le mostraba algo de empatía. Sabía que era raro hablar con un animal pero hasta él necesitaba hablar con alguien y que mejor que un animal que podía ser más leal que cualquier humano. Pasados unos minutos, escuchó un fuerte sonido metálico. Eso lo hizo alertarse, había estado tan ensimismado que no había notado a un tercero. Después del ruido, escuchó un quejido y al mirar se dio cuenta que era su esclavo de ojos claros. Aunque ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba y no planeaba saberlo, era mejor evitar esa información.

Como si se tratara de una especie de atracción, dejó lo que hacía y se acercó al joven en el suelo. Según los informes, no podría caminar muy bien debido a que su espalda estaba resentida por el golpe, incluso había pedido al mayordomo que no lo molestaran para su pronta recuperación y no entendía el porqué estaba ahí. Le tendió la mano, al ver esas mejillas rosadas y esa expresión avergonzada, supo que sus pensamientos extraños volverían.

—Gra-gracias, su excelencia.

Esa expresión, esa maldita expresión era la que le causaba muchos problemas. Esa mirada transparente y ese par de soles hacían estragos en su mente que no podía controlar.

—Patético. —Murmuró eso para después marcharse con rapidez antes de que otra cosa llegara a pasar.

No sabía a quién iba dirigida esa palabra, al esclavo temeroso o para sí mismo. Porque estaba huyendo, él un hombre autosuficiente y un estratega de batalla, un noble con el favor del rey solo que ahora estaba escapando de un niño solo porque le hacía ver y sentir cosas que nunca antes había visto y sentido, le hacía tener una especie de mezcla de sentimientos encontrados pero confusos. Porque el patético era él mismo, ese niño posiblemente no se había dado cuenta de lo que causaba en él. Incluso temía, temía que si seguía así, terminaría comiendo de la palma de la mano de ese esclavo menor. 

Decidió dar una vuelta por los alrededores, tal vez así podría descubrir algo acerca de su asunto, solo debía tener los ojos bien abiertos y estar atento a todo. Mientras pensaba para sí mismo, vio a su esclavo merodear por la zona. No sospechaba de él pero si sabía algo, ese niño lo llevaría al verdadero traidor. Sospechaba del esclavo de la coleta, con tan solo la mención de su nombre ya estaba de mal humor y seguía sin entender la razón. Por esa razón decidió seguir al niño pero manteniendo su distancia, sabía lo mucho que el esclavo le temía y eso le dejaba un sabor agridulce, le gustaba pero también lo odiaba.

Lo vio entrar al laberinto de arbustos, en medio de este había una fuente hermosa, después de todo, ese pequeño paisaje había sido un regalo del duque para la difunta duquesa. Aunque no entendía porque aquel niño entraba a ese lugar, estaba seguro que si entraba, se perdería. Por suerte, había memorizado el camino correcto así que lo siguió en silencio. Caminaron por un par de minutos hasta que lo vio detenerse, lo imitó. Fue cuando empezó a escuchar voces, intrigado se acercó para escuchar mejor.

—Debe ser cuidadoso con esto, joven amo. El general sospecha de todo el mundo y la seguridad ha aumentado.

—Ya lo sé, Hiten. Recuerda quién fue el maldito que acabó con los nuestros, con tu hermano.

Las voces fueron reconocidas de inmediato, eran esclavos menores que trajo de los territorios conquistados. Cegado por la ira, se acercó y atrapó en sus brazos al joven esclavo, no quería que interfiriera en lo que acababa de descubrir. Lo apegó a su cuerpo, lo sintió removerse con brusquedad pero estaba tan enardecido que ni siquiera lo notó, escuchó cada palabra, cada veneno en contra de su persona y la ira aumentó. Definitivamente acabaría con ese esclavo con sus propias manos y no sería piadoso.

Después de unos momentos, la plática finalizó. Fue entonces cuando sintió a su pequeño esclavo tratar de liberarse de su agarre. Sin más, lo liberó. Pero, la rabia era grande y sus ojos la reflejan, al dirigir su mirada al esclavo, sintió como se evapora sin razón o tal vez era porque ese fulgor asesino asustaba al niño. Pero claro, faltaba ese factor extraño que lo hacía actuar en contra de sus impulsos. El esclavo tropezó, de manera automática lo atrapó en brazos para evitar que se hiciera daño. Y maldijo a todo lo existente cuando su cuerpo se movió en contra de su voluntad, su rostro empezó a acercarse al del más joven con algo de lentitud, al punto que era capaz de sentir el cálido aliento golpeándolo con fuerza. Antes de hacer algo por lo cual se arrepentiría, lo soltó como si le quemara. Le dio la espalda ignorando el dolor que le había provocado y le ordenó que lo siguiera. Aún tenía asuntos que atender.

...

...

Caminó sintiendo a su esclavo seguir sus pasos. Finalmente llegaron a la zona en la que los esclavos estaban mayormente y en efecto, la mayoría estaba ahí. Tanto el traidor como el esclavo que odiaba estaban ahí, su mirada afilada traspasó a todos y a cada uno de esos hombres.

—Finalmente he descubierto al infame que hirió al corcel más valioso que todas sus patéticas vidas. —Ante sus palabras, todos se tensaron. Los cuchicheos y miradas estaban dirigidos al niño a su espalda. — _Ilusos._

El esclavo de la coleta se le acercó, cabía recordar lo mucho que le irritaba. Después de que balbuceó unas palabras, hizo que el temeroso niño que estaba tras él, se pusiera al frente para revelar el nombre. No sabía porque lo había hecho pero no quería darle vueltas al asunto así que lo ignoró. Aunque aquel niño no parecía tenerle rencor al traidor a pesar de haber sido herido por su culpa, así que lo obligó a cumplir con la encomienda dada a pesar de mostrarse asustado.

Después de el tedioso asunto y el escándalo que provocó el esclavo, siguió la mejor parte. Por su orden, todos fueron al área de castigos para ver lo que le ocurriría a todo aquel que lo desafiara. El castigo comenzó, el sonido del látigo desgarrar la piel de aquel cobarde noble que se había escondido de sus garras, empezaba a ser satisfactorio. Escuchar sus alegatos sin sentido y sus maldiciones, le impulsaba a golpear con más ímpetu. Al ver la carne viva completamente al aire, le hizo sonreír con sadismo. Pero todo eso acabó al escuchar los gritos de uno de los esclavos. Por primera vez, deseó no haber escuchado gritos suplicantes. Ahora sus pensamientos extraños tendrían un nombre exacto.

Ordenó que fuera llevado a la enfermería, por alguna razón, el castigo le resultó una pérdida de tiempo. Cuando se llevaron al joven esclavo, ordenó que el traidor fuera encerrado en una celda del calabozo, dejaría que se pudriera en ella y así prolongará su sufrimiento. Al menos se reuniría con su familia sin haber logrado vengarla, eso lo complacía.

...

...

Después de informar a su señor padre, decidió dar una caminata a solas, necesitaba tiempo para sí mismo alejado de todo y todos. Qué mejor lugar que aquel lago que le traía momentos molestos pero, en cierta forma, excitantes. La noche era cálida, justo como en aquella ocasión y tal como aquella vez, ahí estaba ese niño sentado mientras veía el panorama. Por un momento pensó en marcharse pero no lo haría otra vez, no volvería a mancillar su orgullo de esa tonta manera.

Al escuchar las palabras de culpa de una mente atormentada, su cuerpo nuevamente lo desobedeció e hizo lo que le molestaba enormemente, se atrevió a pensar en ayudar a ese simple esclavo. Su caminar sigiloso hizo que el esclavo no lo notara o tal vez era porque estaba demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos. En contra de su voluntad, se encontraba tratando de consolarlo y se odiaba aún más por ello. Pero, nuevamente ya estaba sosteniendo en brazos a ese esclavo por segunda vez consecutiva y el maldito mismo día. No era su día, en definitiva. Pero su cuerpo se movió solo una vez más, era como si alguien lo controlara, era como si hubiera otro general que lo poseía pero lo catalogaba como un imbécil sin orgullo porque él jamás haría nada de lo que ese ''general'' lo obligaba a hacer.

Y la cereza del pastel se presentó, ese vocabulario que usó para hablarle al esclavo y ese tono eran obra del ''otro general''. Ese insignificante roce de labios era algo que no quería pero su otro yo lo orilló a hacerlo. Aunque, quitando la parte ''esclavo'' y ''hombre'', había que reconocer que ese delicado movimiento lo había dejado con ganas de más, de otro contacto así pero primero se cortaría el brazo antes que admitirlo. 

Después de dejarlo marchar, se sentó en esa misma roca y no hizo otra cosa que maldecir a su otro yo, era el culpable de esas acciones tan audaces y desvergonzadas. Pero, sus dedos tocaron sus labios con delicadeza, aun sentía aquellos cremosos labios junto a los suyos, una vez más, se maldijo hasta que se marchó del lugar mascullando maldiciones a todo lo existente y por existir.

 _Continuará_...


	14. Desenlace, parte dos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo narrado desde la perspectiva del General.

La mayor parte de la noche, el general se mantuvo en vela. Pensaba en todo lo ocurrido desde que tuvo la suerte de encontrarse con ese esclavo tan peculiar, la mayoría de sus pensamientos habían girado en torno a escenas no aptas para menores y eso era lo que lo mantenía contrariado. Nunca en su larga vida había tenido un pensamiento así y mucho menos, protagonizado por un par de hombres. Eso era ilógico, antinatural y repulsivo. Pero esa vocecilla en su mente decía todo lo contrario, empezaba a creer que se trataba de su otro yo. Esa era una respuesta bastante lógica. Sentía que debía hablarlo con alguien pero nadie era lo suficientemente confiable como para revelar tan bochornosos asuntos y no era como si Ah-Un le fuera a contestar todas y cada una de sus preguntas.

Un suspiro cansino, sería una larga noche. Pero, mañana sería un nuevo día y tal vez, todo mejoraría.

...

...

Estaba equivocado, el día no había mejorado en lo más mínimo. Las acciones de su otro yo, habían causado que su honor haya quedado manchado y por esa razón no fue capaz de dirigirle la vista a su esclavo aunque ''Inuyasha'' sonaba mejor que ''esclavo''. Porque tenía miedo, miedo de que esa parte que odiaba apareciera y hiciera de las suyas de nuevo. Y así pasaron varios días en los que se abstuvo de visitar a Ah-Un y todo por evitar ver a ese joven esclavo. Obviamente pedía informes detallados acerca de la recuperación de su compañero, su asunto con el esclavo no debía interferir con su compañero.

Finalmente, sus tropas llegaron. Debía ir a ver a su mano derecha para obtener un informe preciso de todo. Incluso quería hablar con él, tal vez él supiera lo que le pasaba. Se preparó y se dirigió en su búsqueda, era posible que estuviera por los alrededores. Al merodear por la gran mansión, se topó con el duque.

—Hijo mío, que bueno que te encuentro. —Ambos se dirigieron al despacho. Al llegar, el duque se sentó al frente de su hijo. —Quería comentarte algo de suma importancia.

—¿Qué asunto tiene tanta importancia, señor?.

—Debo volver a mi mansión. He retrasado mucho mi retiro, debí irme en cuanto regresaste de la sentencia de los Setsuna. Pero después de que ocurriera el atentado, me vi en la obligación de desistir de mi partida. Pero, ahora, ya estás en buenas condiciones y mi presencia ya no es necesaria. Además, tengo mis propios asuntos que atender. ¿Me hago entender?.

—Lo he comprendido, señor. Está en todo su derecho de marcharse, entiendo que tiene su propio territorio que dirigir y no se preocupe. Por mí parte le aseguro que todo marchará bien. Justo ahora estaba en camino para recibir un informe del nuevo territorio adquirido.

—Espero que ese muchacho haya traído resultados satisfactorios. Entonces, te dejo marchar. Es posible que ya no esté cuando regreses.

—Gracias por mantenerse al tanto de mí, señor. Que tenga un buen viaje.

Después de un par de palabras más, cada uno tomó un rumbo distinto. El general aún debía ir en búsqueda de su mano derecha.

...

...

Después de un rato, ya estaba en la sala de espera del teniente general. Lo vio bajar las escaleras tan campante como siempre, bufó con molestia.

—Mi general, qué alegría saber que te preocupo tanto como para que vinieras a verme tan pronto como llegue. —Expresó con una enorme sonrisa socarrona, ignoró ese gesto.

—Quiero saber las estadísticas así que te ordeno que seas claro.

—Como digas. —Soltó aburrido. —Las bajas fueron mínimas. A pesar de que Moryomaru y los suyos se opusieron, logramos eliminarlos sin problema. Toda la familia fue erradicada como ordenaste. Y ya que estamos hablando... ¿Lograste resolver el asunto de Ah-Un?.

—Sí. Solo fue un esclavo menor queriendo vencerme pero ya ha sido aniquilado.

—A veces siento que eres cruel pero si fueras de otra manera, sería extraño.

—Como sea y dejando de lado todo el asunto oficial, tengo unas preguntas que hacerte y tienes la orden de ser franco. —Lo miró amenazante y el hombre asintió. —Hay una persona que no me deja dormir, inunda mis pensamientos y no logro controlarme cuando está cerca. Algo se ha apoderado de mi cuerpo y me obliga a hacer actos vergonzosos. ¿Qué opinas, debo ver a un médico?.

El hombre de ojos carmesí analizó cada palabra y sin querer, emitió una sonora carcajada ante la duda de su superior. Era bastante obvio lo que le ocurría pero para un hombre tan arisco como lo era, tal vez era difícil entenderlo. El teniente paró de reír abruptamente cuando vio a su superior a punto de desenfundar su espada.

—Perdón, perdón. Juro que no volveré a reír. —Se tranquilizó. —¿Se trata de la aparición que mencionaste antes?. —Para el teniente, la ''aparición'' era una bella mujer de labios carnosos pintados de color carmesí y de una hermosa figura, de piel delicada y finos modales, una hermosa mujer perteneciente a una acaudalada familia.

—Sí, habla ahora.

—Mi general, no necesita ir a visitar un médico. —Rió de manera discreta. —Esto es solo una simple atracción y lo único que tienes que hacer es cumplir lo que ese otro ''tú'' quiere o es posible que te consuma hasta la locura. Haz todo lo que tu mente te dice, solo así podrás ser libre. Ya lo verás y cuando lo hagas, finalmente sentirás la paz que tanto anhelas.

—Bien, lo intentaré.

—Por cierto, no necesitas ordenarme que conteste. Dar consejos es algo que los amigos hacen.

—No somos amigos. —Contestó antes de levantarse de su asiento. —Me voy.

Sin decir nada más, se levantó. Esas palabras taladraban su mente, hacer todo lo que quería sería vergonzoso pero el teniente tenía razón. Sentía que si seguía así, terminaría enloqueciendo. Por esa razón, decidió hacer unas cuantas cosas que su otro yo quería, por esta vez le daría el gusto. Al final, podía simplemente silenciar al esclavo cuando sus deseos hayan sido saciados. Un esclavo más, un esclavo menos, no importaba en absoluto. Bien podría arrancarle la lengua o terminar con su vida, pero estaba seguro que nada de lo que ocurriera sería revelado para evitar bochornosos escándalos. Y por supuesto, el duque no se podría enterar.

—¡Espera!.

—¿Ahora que quieres?.

—Recibí esta carta y tiene el sello real. —El hombre le entregó el sobre con el sello de su majestad, lo leyó detenidamente.

—Por su reciente victoria, he decidido celebrar un gran banquete para honrar a la guardia y a los soldados caídos. Espero que todos los oficiales y los soldados de bajo rango asistan a la capital del imperio para recibir este galardón. —Resumió. —Su majestad quiere premiarnos, no debería asistir ya que me ausenté en la batalla pero aquí estrictamente dice que todos los oficiales de alto rango deben asistir.

—¿A qué espera, mi general?. Bien lo estipula su majestad, debes asistir quieras o no. —Aclaró. —Puedes aprovechar esta salida para jugar con tu ''aparición''.

No dijo nada y se retiró, aunque le pareció una buena idea. En ese tiempo podría hacer y deshacer conforme le placiera, podría llevar a cabo cada uno de sus oscuros deseos o al menos los más sencillos de realizar.

...

...

Al llegar a la mansión fue recibido con la noticia de que el duque ya se había retirado. Se dirigió al despacho con la orden de que el mayordomo le visitará para recibir instrucciones acerca del viaje a la capital. Después de unos minutos, el hombre de la larga trenza apareció.

—Saldré en una semana rumbo a la capital, ya sabes que hacer. —El hombre asintió. —Esta vez necesitaré de un sirviente personal para que me ayude.

—De acuerdo, excelencia. Ordenaré a alguna de las mucamas para que sea de utilidad.

—No, tengo a alguien en específico. —Lo miró detenidamente. —Quiero al niño que se encarga de los caballos, quiero que él me sirva exclusivamente.

—He entendido, ahora mismo iré personalmente a ponerlo sobre aviso.

El mayordomo se marchó después de un par de instrucciones más. Inspiró profundo y pasó una de sus manos por su rostro, necesitaba prepararse mentalmente para lo que vendría.

...

...

Después de muchos preparativos, llegó el día en que partirían. La gran caravana estaba preparada y en todo momento estuvo al lado de su sirviente, era realmente incomodo rememorando todo lo que pensaba en sus divagues. Sus oficiales y soldados ya estaban preparados, debía montar a Kirara y dejar descansar a Ah-Un, había sido difícil pero lo hizo. Por otro lado, había notado el nerviosismo de su sirviente al estar junto a él y técnicamente, estarían juntos durante todo el mes. Incluso durante el viaje, el niño de ojos sol debía caminar junto a su caballo y eso significaba que estarían demasiado juntos. Debía esperar, no debía dejarse en evidencia por sus insanos pensamientos.

Cuando salieron de la mansión, las miradas curiosas de los pobladores de la ciudad recayeron en los oficiales de alto mando. Las miradas de las señoritas casaderas estaban puestas en su persona, le parecía sumamente irritante y patético. Odiaba a las personas que solo se fijaban en el estatus social sin hacer nada para obtenerlo y a la espera de que un matrimonio se lo otorgara. Era por eso que no se prestaba a eventos entre la nobleza, aunque ese era un caso especial debido a que el mismísimo dirigente de su nación había solicitado su presencia. 

Y dejando de lado las miradas, dio la orden de seguir adelante. La caravana empezó a moverse y no podía evitar mirar de reojo a su esclavo que parecía demasiado concentrado en el suelo bajo sus pies. Suspiró profundo, sería un largo viaje.

_Continuará..._


	15. Sensaciones.

Caminaron durante medio día. Afortunadamente, se dio la orden de descansar junto al camino y eso era algo bueno, Inuyasha sintió que moriría si daba un paso más. No estaba acostumbrado a caminar tanto, no desde que se había integrado al ducado. De eso ya había transcurrido un poco más de un año, aunque sentía que había pasado mucho menos.

Estaban a las afueras de un gran bosque, era un camino comercial muy utilizado y eso provocaba que fuera un buen punto de trabajo para los bandidos, debían prestar atención a ello. Rápidamente se habían reunido los sirvientes y los soldados para recibir las órdenes del general, ya habían dejado las tierras del ducado Taisho atrás y estaban en territorio ajeno, no podían bajar la guardia.

—Vayan en grupos de tres, revisen los alrededores. —Ordenó y miró a los soldados. —Si uno de estos esclavos se quiere pasar de listo, ya saben que hacer. —Finalizó mirando a cada uno de ellos con su aura amenazante. Todos sabían que ir en contra de ese hombre significaba la muerte, nadie quería pensar en traicionarlo o sería suicidio.

—Como ordene, excelencia.

Los grupos fueron formados. Los soldados se internaron en el bosque para evitar ataques , los miembros restantes se quedaron para preparar los alimentos y las tiendas en la que los oficiales descansarían. El general se vio en la tarea de revisar los alrededores, obviamente siendo acompañado por su sirviente personal que no hacía otra cosa que mirar el suelo. Aunque el noble tenía algunos planes que llevar a cabo y por esa razón, siguió caminando y entre más pasos daban, más apartados quedaban de todo ojo acusador.

Inuyasha caminaba en silencio y mirando el suelo, estaba nervioso al estar a solas con un hombre tan peligroso como lo era su señor. Pero las ordenes habían sido claras, debía servirle sin chistar. Notó que se estaban alejando del improvisado campamento y de los grupos de soldados que merodeaban por la zona, eso aumentó un poco su nerviosismo. Vio al hombre frente a él detenerse y mirar en todas direcciones, temió por alguna razón. De un segundo a otro, ya estaba contra un árbol siendo observado por su señor de una manera extraña, casi animal. Su miedo aumentó.

—¿Que...?.

Sus labios fueron aprisionados por una lujuria desenfrenada, un beso salvaje que irradiaba pasión contenida. Trató de empujar a ese hombre de sí pero parecía ser una imposible tarea. Sus ojos se cristalizaron formando lágrimas de puro pavor, dejó de forcejear dándose por vencido. Dejó que ese hombre irrumpiera en su boca virginal probando cada centímetro, dejando que probara su sabor. Él se detuvo pero sus lágrimas no, tenía miedo y odiaba sentirlo.

De un momento a otro, fue libre. Su señor lo miraba fijamente, como si hubiera visto algo malo, como si hubiera cometido el peor de los pecados. Vio por un segundo, el temor en esos fieros ojos pero descartó la idea de inmediato pues era imposible que ese hombre sintiera temor u otro sentimiento ajeno a él. Sintió las grandes manos del general en su rostro, cubrían sus húmedas mejillas y sus lágrimas fueron limpiadas por los pulgares de ese hombre. Esa acción lo desubicó pero sus ojos buscaron los de su señor pero esos ojos miraban sus labios con una silenciosa petición. ''Desorientado'' era una palabra demasiado corta para el sentimiento que lo abrumaba en ese momento. Pero, esas grandes manos cubriendo su rostro emitían una calidez que jamás creyó que le pertenecería a ese hombre.

Sus ojos se encontraron, se transmitieron sensaciones desconocidas para su entendimiento. Entonces vio que el general repetiría su acción anterior y no pudo evitar tensarse nuevamente. Pero, cuando los finos labios del mayor tocaron los suyos, fue completamente diferente a la primera vez. Ese contacto era dulce, gentil y lento, como si tuviera miedo de dañarlo. Cerró los ojos, dejó que su señor hiciera lo que quisiera con él y ante esos delicados movimientos, perdió el miedo. Sus manos se posaron en el pecho del hombre, sintió el pulso acelerado de su corazón. Sintió la calidez emanada del general, se sentía agradable.

Todo acto en el mundo tiene su final, ese inesperado beso no se excluía de esa regla no escrita. Al abrir los ojos, Inuyasha pudo ver ese rostro apolíneo, su respiración agitada se mezclaba con la del mayor. Una parte de él quería escapar lo más lejos que fuera posible pero, una parte oculta en lo más recóndito de su ser, le susurraba que se quedara. Estaba confundido, pese a los raros acercamientos anteriores, nunca espero algo así. Pero su vista no se podía despegar de aquellos ojos dorados, había notado una chispa cálida en ellos pero había sido solo por un instante y nuevamente volvieron a reflejar esa ferocidad a la que estaba acostumbrado.

—Esto se debe quedar entre nosotros, tienes prohibido divulgar lo que pasó. Si lo haces... —Sintió el dedo de su señor delinear su cuello, de un lado al otro. Entendió de inmediato. —¿Ha quedado claro?.

—Sí, excelencia. —Su voz casi como un suspiro, convenció al hombre. Sus distancias se incrementaron.

—Quédate aquí, terminaré de revisar los alrededores.

Asintió y vio al hombre perderse entre los arbustos. Se deslizó hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, sus manos cubrieron su boca y sus mejillas se tornaron de un ligero color rosado. Aun sentía su corazón frenético, aún sentía un extrañamente pero agradable cosquilleo en los labios.

El general Sesshomaru Taisho había conquistado las tierras de su familia, había asesinado frente a sus ojos a su padre y hermanos, lo había confinado a ser un esclavo y no satisfecho por eso, había usurpado su primer beso como si no tuviera importancia. Pero, ese beso agresivo llegó a su mente y trajo consigo el miedo, esa mirada oscurecida lo había intimidado. Sin embargo, el segundo beso apareció para alejar la tensión del primero y vaya que estaba funcionando pues no hacía otra cosa que recordar esa cálida sensación al sentir esos labios contra los suyos.

Por un momento imaginó que el general Taisho no era tan malo como aparentaba, imaginó que era una persona capaz de sentir y esa imagen se distorsionó casi al instante. Su mente nuevamente le hacía imaginar cosas, imaginó al hombre que provocaba sus temores tendiéndole la mano con una suave sonrisa. Ofuscado por sus nuevos —pero agradables— pensamientos, negó con rapidez. Eso jamás pasaría, ese hombre solo quería jugar con él. Algo se lo decía, debía hacerle caso a su mente o todo saldría mal.

¿Quién diría que su vida cambiaría el día en que sus ojos ámbar se encontraron con aquellos ojos dorados? Nadie, nadie pensaría que el general tuviera gustos diferentes, nadie lo deduciría y tampoco lo sabrían, pues de su boca no saldría ni una sola palabra de lo que pasó y el bosque quedaría como único testigo de ese acto inmoral para la sociedad.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que su mente lo atormentaba con raros pensamientos, pero al fin pudo ver a ese hombre causante de su confusión salir de entre los arbustos. Con la misma mirada impasible de siempre, le ordenó que lo siguiera de regreso al campamento. Lo siguió en silencio, no era capaz de levantar la mirada del suelo pero esta vez no era por el miedo, sino que se trataba de algo más, de algo desconocido. Pero cualquiera podría deducir alguna excusa al ver sus pómulos coloreados, la pena plasmada en su rostro era evidente.

— _Este será un largo, largo viaje_. —Pensó al alzar la mirada y ver el campamento, armado y la pequeña hoguera que habían armado para preparar los alimentos.

Pero el general fue a su propia tienda y obviamente, lo acompañó. Mientras el hombre se sentaba a revisar documentos que había llevado con él, se quedó sentado en la entrada de la misma y se dedicó a mirar a todo menos al general. Estaba sumamente avergonzado por los hechos pero un poco asustado por la amenaza. Debía ser cauteloso para no revelar tan bochornosa escena, ni siquiera por error. Pero no pudo evitar sentir un agradable cosquilleo en su interior al recordar ese suave beso, no quería que se repitiera pero a la vez si quería. Sus pensamientos eran tan confusos como lo eran sus sentimientos, eso en el caso de ambos hombres.

_Continuará..._


	16. Acercamiento.

La tropa estuvo en el campamento improvisado por un rato, en lo que los sirvientes junto a los oficiales descansaban y se alimentaban. Inuyasha tuvo que estar en todo momento junto a su señor, le entregó sus alimentos y le sirvió vino. Había que decir que sus manos temblaban mientras servía el vino pues era observado a profundidad por el general, los nervios lo traicionaron en dos ocasiones. La primera, casi le echaba encima la comida caliente a su señor. Estaba lo suficientemente nervioso y avergonzado para mirarlo de frente, eso provocó que caminara con la bandeja mientras miraba al suelo y tropezó con un banquillo. De no ser por los reflejos para enderezar la bandeja, estaría siendo castigado con crueldad. El segundo, cayó encima del general al tropezar con una espada que yacía en el suelo. Después de disculparse repetidas veces, huyó del lugar dejando confundido al hombre.

Pero ahora ya habían establecido un nuevo campamento para pasar la noche, aun no llegaban a la ciudad más cercana y debían dormir al aire libre, eso en el caso de los sirvientes. El sol ya estaba por caer e Inuyasha se encontraba en la tienda de su señor, entró debido a que fue llamado. Lo vio revisar varios documentos junto al teniente.

—Pule mi espada. —Ordenó.

Se quedó estático, el miedo en su rostro era evidente. Las escenas del pasado volvieron a él, su incomodidad era palpable y ambos oficiales fueron conscientes de ello. Escuchó vagamente como el teniente le decía al general que desistiera de su orden pero esa petición no fue escuchada. Después de eso, se dirigió a paso lento hacia donde la espada del hombre reposaba, la misma que había masacrado a su familia.

Cuando sostuvo esa peligrosa arma en sus manos, sintió un asfixiante peso en sus hombros. Sintió un nudo en su garganta gracias a una gran pesadumbre. Como si sintiera el dolor e intranquilidad de las víctimas de esa afilada hoja, pero sabía que solo lo imaginaba. Esas sensaciones solo eran producto de su imaginación pero su tez pálida no desaparecía a pesar de tratar de serenarse sin éxito. Trató de normalizar su respiración, el teniente se levantó dando por terminada la reunión y pasó a su lado.

—¿Lo sentiste, verdad?. —Murmuró el ojicarmín sin apartar su mirada del frente. —Esa pesadez que hace que te den ganas de gritar y esa angustia que te llena el alma, son más reales de lo que parecen. —Asintió dándole la razón.

El general al ver a su sirviente y al teniente murmurando cosas inentendibles para él, carraspeó haciendo que el oficial se marchara con velocidad. Porque a pesar de que el teniente considerara al general como un amigo, sabía que no debía tentar a su suerte molestándolo demasiado. Y así Inuyasha pudo empezar a realizar su tarea, con un paño empezó a limpiar esa afilada hoja pero su mano temblaba. Mientras paseaba su mano por esa peligrosa hoja, fue divagando en sus pensamientos. Recordó su antigua vida, las horas que pasaba encerrado en la biblioteca por orden de Garamaru y solo para que no fuera un ''bastardo ignorante'', las burlas del tercer hermano junto a los demás, las frías noches en las cuales lloraba aferrado a su almohada hasta quedarse dormido a causa de su soledad. Recordó los abusos, los golpes y la desaprobación de aquel hombre que le prohibió llamarlo ''padre'', recordó su dolor y soledad.

Era el destino de un huérfano ''bastardo'', llegó al momento en el que ese día tranquilo cambió a ser un sangriento escenario. Pudo ver los rostros plasmados de terror de sus hermanos, la impotencia en el rostro de su padre y, finalmente, ese río carmesí en el suelo. El día en que su libertad había sido usurpada por alguien más, el día en el que su orgullo y su sangre de noble murió junto a su línea familiar. Un punzante dolor lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad, por su descuido terminó por cortar la palma de su mano con el arma. Al parpadear un par de veces, pudo notar la herida en la palma de su mano y emitió un gemido lastimero ante el ardor que le provocaba. Esa queja dolorosa pudo ser escuchada por el hombre que estaba a unos pasos adelante.

Al ver la escena, el general sin saber el porqué, se levantó de su asiento no sin antes sacar de un cofre a su lado una caja más pequeña. Inuyasha observó como ese peligroso hombre le quitaba la espada de las manos y la arrojaba al suelo sin cuidado. Vio como lo regañaba pero no lo escuchaba, tan solo miraba el movimiento de sus labios y su ceño fruncido. Pudo ver cómo limpiaba la herida con sumo cuidado, como terminaba por aplicar una crema y finalmente, como envolvía cuidadosamente esa lesión para evitar empeorarla. Cuando esa grande y cálida mano se posó en su mejilla, lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Esa mirada fiera estaba dirigida a él, tragó duro al sentir la intensidad de la misma. El hombre se acercó a su oído y el chocar de la respiración cálida contra esa parte sensible, hizo erizar cada vello de su piel.

—Ten cuidado la próxima vez. Solo yo puedo lastimarte. —Susurró en su oído para después alejarse nuevamente dejándolo con el corazón acelerado y el rostro con un rubor pronunciado.

Demasiadas emociones por un día, quería dormir para dejar de pensar. Estaba confundido, asustado, nervioso y sobre todo, ansioso. Esas nuevas sensaciones estaban abrumándolo, al punto que sentía su cabeza retumbar dolorosamente. Necesitaba desahogarse o sentía que todas esas emociones explotarían en su interior, pero no podía decir nada o le iría realmente mal. En esos momentos de confusión deseaba tener a su madre, tal vez ella supiera calmarlo o ayudarlo a hacerlo. Estaba seguro que de haberla conocido, su vida sería completamente diferente.

...

...

Por fin había llegado la hora de dormir, la hora de dejar descansar su mente. Cuando notó al general con intenciones de dormir, salió de la tienda para que el hombre descansara. Aunque, lo hizo a hurtadillas y todo para evitar llamar su atención. Cuando salió del lugar pudo ver las demás tiendas, los oficiales dormían en ellas. Pudo ver a algunos soldados haciendo guardia y a otros charlar junto al fuego con los sirvientes, algunos dormían sobre sus mantas en el suelo u otros simplemente tumbados en el césped como los esclavos. Incluso logró vislumbrar a Koga junto a la fogata bromeando animadamente con los demás hombres. Pero no tenía la intención de acercarse, necesitaba estar a solas para descansar de sus pensamientos.

Se alejó un poco, no demasiado pues podía ver el campamento y ellos podían verlo a él. Se quedó junto a los caballos, algunos estaban tumbados en el suelo, otros parados o pastando, pero todos cuidándose entre sí y transmitiendo la serenidad que tanto necesitaba. Se sentó a un par de pasos de ellos y se recargó en un árbol, sintió la fresca brisa mover sus cabellos, un buen lugar para descansar. Con el cobijo del nocturno cielo estrellado, cerró los ojos tratando de dormir y lo logró al cabo de unos minutos.

Al llegar la mañana, despertó gracias a la luz y al canto de las aves. Antes de siquiera moverse, vio encima de sí una suave manta cubriéndolo. En la madrugada había empezado a sentir el viento frío y se había abrazado a sí mismo para guardar un poco de calor, cuando sintió la calidez envolverlo había quedado dormido profundamente. No sabía quién había hecho eso pero le estaba infinitamente agradecido. Sin embargo, no podía deducir quien había sido el responsable. Pudo haber sido alguno de los vigías, los soldados, otro esclavo o Koga. Quería agradecer pero no podía. Sin que nadie lo viera, llevó la manta a su rostro. El aroma especiado y amaderado, inundó sus sentidos. Ese embriagante aroma ya lo había inspirado antes y seguía siendo misteriosamente cautivante. Dejó esa rara acción y terminó por levantarse, ya empezaba a ver movimiento en el campamento y debía servir a su señor.

Cuando al fin el campamento fue levantado, nuevamente la caravana empezó a moverse. Mientras Inuyasha caminaba al frente junto al caballo del general, no pudo evitar recordar lo ocurrido. No pudo evitar recordar esos besos, esas caricias cálidas y esa preocupación transmitida por ese altivo hombre. Su mano vendada era la prueba contundente de que el general Sesshomaru Taisho no era tan malo como aparentaba, era prueba de que ese hombre de mirada intimidante podía llegar a sentir empatía por los demás. Una pequeña sonrisa se dejó ver en su rostro, miró al suelo para tratar de ocultarla y siguió su trayecto con un poco menos de miedo que cuando inició. Pero, sus reacciones que trató de ocultar, fueron vistas por el hombre del caballo que sintió una cálida sensación al ver aquella sonrisa inocente. El viaje apenas comenzaba, seguramente traería vientos de cambio para dos corazones solitarios que no sabían amar.

_Continuará..._


	17. Encuentros.

Después de unos largos días, finalmente la caravana del general Taisho arribó a la capital del imperio. Inuyasha quedó maravillado ante lo majestuoso que se veía todo, las edificaciones elegantes se alzaban orgullosas, los nobles caminaban a su ritmo y los mercaderes junto a las demás personas, se detenían solo para ver marchar al ejército del rey. Los pequeños se alebrestan al ver los caballos y soldados. Incluso pudo ver a las jóvenes casaderas mirando de manera interesada a los oficiales sobre los caballos. Eso era algo bastante común, habían estado haciendo eso en cada ciudad por la que pasaban.

A pesar del largo viaje y los constantes descansos que tomaban, no había podido hablar ni una sola vez con Koga. Cuando encontraba la oportunidad de escaparse del general, era llamado de inmediato por el mismo, no le permitía dar un paso sin que lo estuviera vigilando. Posiblemente no quería que revelara lo que había pasado, era la única razón por la que no le permitía alejarse o al menos eso suponía. Pero no iba a pensar mucho en eso, no valía la pena.

Después de un rato, llegaron al palacio imperial. Era tan imponente como lo imaginó. Las órdenes ya estaban dadas, los oficiales eran invitados de honor y se les dio una habitación para que descansaran ya que al día siguiente por la noche sería el tan esperado banquete. Los soldados fueron instalados en varias posadas de renombre en la ciudad, los sirvientes se quedaron en el palacio para servir a los oficiales que les corresponden e Inuyasha se enteró que Koga fue dejado en el palacio para que ayudara con los caballos. Se enteró por boca de las mucamas que había varios invitados nobles de otras tierras, pudo reconocer algunos apellidos por sus estudios y porque algunos fueron aliados de su padre.

Después del almuerzo, el general decidió dar un paseo por los alrededores y su sirviente iba a su lado. A Inuyasha no le dio oportunidad de sentir miedo, estaba tan emocionado al ver todo que había ignorado la presencia de su señor. Con la energía de un niño pequeño había observado a las personas que estaban preparando todo para el banquete, los que preparaban la locación y todo lo relacionado. Cuando salieron del palacio, pudo ver mejor todo al pasear por la ciudad. Observaba la comida vendida en los mostradores, las coloridas fachadas y las artesanías valiosas que los artesanos mostraban. Había ignorado la tenue sonrisa del general Taisho al verlo comportarse como un niño y no como el esclavo asustadizo y nervioso que conocía. Al seguir con su recorrido, casi choca de frente con un joven noble. El hombre se mostró impactado al verlo, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

—¿Inuyasha, eres tú? ¿En verdad eres tú?. —Su asombro fue evidente, tanto que el general se mostró interesado e Inuyasha estaba seguro de que no lo conocía y de que si seguía hablando, condenaría su cabeza. —Creí que habías muerto. No pensé que... —El noble paró de hablar al ver la mirada suplicante de Inuyasha, esa mirada le suplicaba que mantuviera la boca cerrada.

—¿Qué asuntos tienes con mi esclavo, Fujimori?.

—Taisho, yo...

—¡General Taisho!.

Para suerte de Inuyasha, un hombre del palacio había ido en búsqueda de su señor y había interrumpido al otro noble. Cuando el general se distrajo, el hombre tomó del brazo a Inuyasha y lo arrastró consigo. Inuyasha se tensó y al ver como su señor estaba distraído con aquel recién llegado sin percatarse de su forzado escape, decidió hacer algo. Se soltó con brusquedad de ese extraño y lo encaró.

—¡No vuelva a tocarme!. —Su grito alertó a las personas a su alrededor, todos dejaron sus asuntos para prestar atención a la escena creada, incluido el general. —¡Yo solo pertenezco al general Taisho y solo lo obedezco a él así que déjeme tranquilo!.

El hombre rió sonoramente pero no notó malicia en esa risa, estaba avergonzado por el espectáculo y por haber dicho que pertenecía al general más temido del imperio. Antes de decir otra palabra, el general estaba frente a él encarando al hombre antes mencionado.

—No me gusta que jueguen con mis pertenencias, solo yo puedo hacer uso de ellas.

—¿Qué has dicho? ¿Tu pertenencia?. —El hombre estaba confundido ante las palabras de ambos peliplata.

—Eso es lo que he dicho. Si tienes asuntos con él, tendrás que decirmelos a mí. Si no es el caso y por la alianza que tenemos, será mejor que desaparezcas de mi vista de inmediato.

—Creo que por ahora lo más prudente que puedo hacer es marcharme. —Miró a Inuyasha directamente. —Espero que podamos vernos después y hablar civilizadamente.

Después de que el hombre se marchará, el ambiente se volvió tenso. Inuyasha notó como el general mascullaba maldiciones y caminaba con el ceño fruncido, mostraba su mal humor de manera evidente. Además, aún debía descubrir de dónde era que ese hombre lo conocía. Su apariencia era bastante común, por su ropa y las joyas que lo adornaban daba a entender que era alguien influyente. Su cabello era corto pero sujetado por una pequeña coleta baja, sus ojos eran de un profundo azul y su piel era bronceada, con una sonrisa algo ladina y se veía poseedor de cierta picardía. En definitiva, no recordaba haberse topado con alguien así. Esperaba no topárselo, no hasta saber quien era en verdad.

...

...

Al llegar a la habitación que se le había dado al general, Inuyasha se fue a sentar a un rincón para evitar cualquier percance. El general estaba molesto, no sabía porqué y tampoco quería averiguarlo. Después de los hechos en el bosque, Inuyasha había olvidado por un momento el verdadero temperamento de su señor, había olvidado que ese hombre era un guerrero sanguinario al que no le gustaba ser molestado. Y sin poderlo evitar, lo había embravecido. Al sentir la penetrante mirada dorada, supo que nada bueno le ocurriría en ese lugar.

—¿De donde conoces al duque Fujimori?.

Esa voz calmada sonó en la gran habitación, Inuyasha se tensó. No recordaba a ese hombre y era un gran problema que un ''esclavo'' conociera a un hombre que al parecer, era tan influyente como el duque Taisho.

—No lo sé, mi señor. No recuerdo haberlo visto antes. —Su voz queda y su mirada en el suelo era claro indicio que el temor que se había desvanecido, volvía de inmediato. Todo el asunto en el bosque estaba quedando como un dulce y fugaz sueño.

El general se levantó de su lugar y miró de manera desconfiada a su sirviente. Era sumamente extraño que alguien como el duque Fujimori conociera a alguien perteneciente al caído ducado Setsuna y que además fuera un esclavo. Su naturaleza siempre fue ser desconfiado, no se fiaba ni siquiera de su propia sombra ya que sus enemigos buscaban hasta la más mínima debilidad para derrocarlo. Se acercó al sirviente de los ojos claros y lo tomó con algo de brusquedad del mentón para que sus rostros quedaran un poco demasiado cerca.

—¿De donde conoces al duque Fujimori?. —Repitió estando atento a esa mirada asustada.

—No lo sé, no lo recuerdo.

Segundos después, Inuyasha sintió el agarre aflojarse. El general lo besó con suavidad, no correspondió al beso pero ese contacto empezaba a convertirse en un gusto culposo. Cuando sintió que le faltaba el aire, el hombre mayor se apartó y colocó su mano en la mejilla rosada.

—Eres mío, no dejare que nadie aparte de mí te toque. Ahora, di que me perteneces. —Su voz un tanto lasciva, avergonzó al más joven pero al ser una orden, debía obedecer.

—Yo le pertenezco, mi señor. Solo a usted le serviré y le jurare mi lealtad.

—Muy bien, tú lo has dicho. —Se retiró complacido por la sumisión de su sirviente. Aún tenía documentos por firmar.

Mientras tanto, Inuyasha. Su corazón estaba confundido, no sabía en qué pensar. Las acciones que su señor estaba realizando con su persona eran muy extrañas. Sus cambios repentinos de ánimo lo confunden, sus palabras y sus acciones no hacían otra cosa que abrumarlo al no entender qué era lo que realmente quería. Aún era joven y sin experiencia alguna en ese ámbito. Pero de algo estaba seguro, lo averiguara sobre la marcha. La verdadera travesía acababa de empezar.

_Continuará..._


	18. Banquete.

Finalmente, el banquete se llevaría a cabo. En un principio Inuyasha pensó que se desharía del general Taisho por unas horas, pero estaba completamente equivocado. Se dio cuenta de ello al ver a dos mucamas entrar a la habitación individual que el hijo del duque había ordenado para él, ambas mujeres le dieron finas ropas y lo obligaron a arreglarse. Se dio un baño a conciencia, fue peinado y perfumado. Cuando se vio al espejo, pudo ver en él a Inuyasha Setsuna una vez más. Nuevamente veía un noble en ese espejo, inmediatamente la nostalgia había aparecido al verse como antes. Colocó su mano en el espejo sintiendo el frío vidrio, esa imagen era real.

Después de unos momentos mirando su nostálgico reflejo, recibió la orden de ir con su señor. Suspiro profundo y fue en su búsqueda, quería que todo terminara de una vez.

...

...

El banquete estaba en pleno apogeo, los nobles invitados mostraban su poder y riqueza en sus pláticas, los soldados bebían apartados de todo y los oficiales charlaban sobre guerra y política. Inuyasha estaba en un rincón mirando al general, se mostraba estoico pero hasta él pudo notar el fastidio en su mirar. El hombre estaba hablando con el marqués y un conde, aunque el teniente los acompañaba. Los oficiales portaban sus uniformes haciendo de su apariencia más imponente.

Siguió mirando como su señor asentía o contestaba con monosílabos a la aburrida plática, hasta él se aburría con tan solo observar. Una mano en su hombro lo hizo voltear, se trataba del duque Fujimori. Miró en dirección del general Taisho, estaba distraído y el duque lo guió lejos del gran salón. Se dejó hacer, quería saber lo que ese hombre sabía y advertirle de mantener la boca cerrada. Salieron al inmenso jardín del palacio y se encararon. Antes que Inuyasha dijera algo, fue abrazado sorpresivamente.

—Creí que en verdad habías muerto.

—¿Quién es usted y porque me trata con tanta familiaridad?. —Reclamó al separarse bruscamente. El sombre sonrió mientras negaba con suavidad.

—Perdona por ser tan brusco pero no lo pude evitar. Supongo que no me recuerdas, eras tan pequeño la última vez que te vi. Creo que tenías entre cinco u ocho años.

—¿En verdad sabe quién soy, sabe a qué casa pertenezco?. —El hombre lo miró detenidamente, las manos grandes atraparon su rostro justo como el general lo había hecho en aquel bosque pero el contacto a pesar de sentirse cálido, no se igualaba a aquel encuentro.

—Eres idéntico a ella, realmente te pareces a tu madre.

—¿Acaso conoció a mi madre?.

—Claro que la conozco, Izayoi Setsuna era en realidad Izayoi Fujimori. Soy Miroku Fujimori, y en pocas palabras, somos primos. Tú y yo somos familia.

Inuyasha se quedó pasmado ante esas palabras, sus ojos se humedecieron y abrazó a ese hombre. Tenía familia, no estaba completamente solo en el mundo. Sin saberlo, ambos eran observados. Una sombra los miraba en la oscuridad y al ver ese emotivo abrazo, se fue sin mirar atrás.

—¿Por qué no me ayudó? ¿Por qué me dejó con Takemaru?. —Reclamó con un deje de tristeza, se sentaron en una banca cercana.

—Créeme que intente ponerte bajo mi protección pero Takemaru nunca lo permitió, se negaba a dejarte ir. Recientemente había muerto nuestro abuelo, murió sin saber de ti. Cuando me enteré de lo que ese hombre hizo con tu madre, fui por ti pero me negó verte. Pasaron tres años, me dijo que estaba dispuesto a entregarte a mí si le daba una fuerte suma de dinero. Quería venderte a mí, acepté de inmediato ya que era la única forma de tenerte conmigo pero me engañó, le di el dinero pero no cumplió con el trato. Me dijo que podría ir a verte cuanto quisiera si pagaba por ti. Supongo que no lo sabías.

—Ese hombre siempre decía que era un bastardo, pero nunca pensé que se lucraba con mi persona.

—Lo hacía, todo porque yo estaba desesperado. Por ser de mi sangre, debía resguardarte y así lo hubiera querido tu madre, mi tía. La última vez que te vi, estabas en el jardín jugando con una pelota, te veías adorable y no pude evitar unirme. Jugamos toda la tarde pero Takemaru apareció furioso, yo había estado pidiendo a su majestad un decreto para que volvieras con tu familia materna y al enterarse, me prohibió verte. Pasaron unos años y cuando logré obtenerlo, recibí la noticia del asedio de los Taisho contra tu familia. Cuando había logrado obtener ese importante documento, ya habías muerto o al menos, eso creí. Cuando te vi en el mercado me sorprendí, no creía que fueras tú pero el color de tu cabello y ojos, me dio una leve esperanza. Al acercarme pude ver tu parecido con mi tía y supe que eras tú.

—Nunca pensé que tuviera una familia que me quisiera. Todos me trataban mal, mis hermanos me humillaban por creer que era un bastardo y Takemaru me odiaba. Me hubiera gustado estar con mi familia materna.

—Ya te explique lo que pasó, ahora es tu turno de decirme porque estás vivo y con Taisho.

—Eso era lo que quería hablar con usted, el general Taisho no sabe quién soy. Él cree que era un sirviente más de Takemaru, no me encontró lazos con él y por eso sobreviví. Por eso le pido que no revele mi identidad o corre el riesgo de que me asesinen también.

—Aun tengo el decreto de su majestad, puedo liberarte de ese hombre para que vengas conmigo a casa, nuestra casa.

Inuyasha se quedó en silencio ante eso, podía ser libre si ese papel llegaba a manos del duque Taisho. Pero, algo le impedía marcharse del ducado. Algo lo ataba a él y le forzaba a quedarse. Sería libre y tendría a su familia a lado pero simplemente no podía. Tras un largo y pesado suspiro, habló.

—Duque Fujimori, ¿podría decirme qué fue lo que Takemaru hizo para que lo castigaran de esa forma? No quiero odiar a nuestro verdugo sin razón.

—Traición. Takemaru cometió alta traición en contra del imperio y como ya sabrás, el delito de traición es grave y se paga con la muerte. Pero este castigo lo lleva toda la familia, por esa razón los asesinaron a todos. Realmente Taisho no tiene la culpa, por eso y a pesar de tu supuesta muerte, accedí a hacer una alianza con él. Taisho solo cumplió las ordenes de su majestad, no tiene culpa alguna de lo que pasó con tu familia. Tu madre solía decir que tener rencor no servía de nada y espero que también pienses lo mismo.

—Eso explica porque no pude odiarlo por más que lo intentaba.

—Entonces, ¿Qué dices? Aun puedo liberarte del yugo de los Taisho, recuerda que en tus venas corre la sangre de los Fujimori, somos una rama secundaria de la familia real. No deberías seguir viviendo como esclavo.

—Gracias por la propuesta pero tengo que rechazarla. Toda la vida tuve entendido que a pesar de ser de la nobleza, no aspiraba a nada. Además, no me tratan mal en el ducado Taisho y tengo un buen amigo allí, el general a pesar de parecer severo, no lo es y el lugar me gusta.

—Entonces no insistiré pero sí te advierto algo, si llego a ver que eres maltratado, de inmediato volverás al seno de nuestra familia sin objeciones.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Hablaron por un rato, Inuyasha pudo llegar a recordar vagos recuerdos en los que veía a su primo en su infancia. Tenía el respaldo de una poderosa familia, ya no estaba tan expuesto como antes. Ahora el único problema era el general Taisho y sus extrañas manías con su persona. Ningún hombre acariciaba y besaba a otro de la nada, tampoco creía que Taisho fuera del tipo que tuviera sentimientos más allá del campo de batalla. Y también tenía que afrontar lo inevitable, esos extraños contactos y acercamientos, le estaban empezando a gustar. Que esas pequeñas acciones estaban eliminando el miedo y no quería eso, el miedo lo mantenía vivo y si llegaba a perderlo, quedaría expuesto aun si tuviera la protección de su familia materna. Estaba seguro que aquel sanguinario hombre estaba tratando por todos los medios de esclavizar su corazón y aunque quisiera negarlo, lo estaba logrando.

_Continuará..._


	19. Deseos, parte uno.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narrado desde la perspectiva del general.

El general Taisho montaba su caballo, aún les quedaba un largo viaje que recorrer y quería llegar lo más pronto posible. Pero al ver a su sirviente jadear con cansancio a su lado, decidió que debían descansar y también lo necesitaba, estar demasiado tiempo sobre el caballo llegaba a ser agotador. El panorama se veía agradable, un gran bosque estaba justo a lado y era un buen lugar para descansar pese a que fuera una ruta comercial. Aunque debía ser precavido, ya no estaba en sus dominios y era un lugar que atraía malas miradas.

Dio la orden de revisar todo y de vigilar a los sirvientes, no quería que aprovecharán la situación y escaparan. Cuando los grupos empezaron a marchar, tomó la decisión de darle una pequeña probada al ''otro general'' para que lo dejara tranquilo. Entonces guió a su sirviente al lado contrario y empezó a buscar un buen lugar en donde no serían molestados. Caminaron hasta que encontró el lugar perfecto. Al ver lo distraído que su sirviente estaba, lo empujó contra un árbol.

No dejó que terminara de hablar cuando ya lo había besado. Usó toda su pasión contenida, todas esas noches anhelando probar el fruto prohibido e ignoró el débil forcejeo del menor. Lo besó dándose cuenta que había cometido un error al no haberlo hecho antes. Esos labios eran deliciosos, se moldeaban a los suyos de manera exquisita y quería más, mucho más. Dejó que su lujuria lo dominara, dejó que ignorara el pánico de su esclavo y sus lágrimas, todo por probar más de esa deliciosa droga. En verdad se arrepentía de no haber hecho eso antes. Cuando terminó de irrumpir de esa manera tan brusca, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Se había dejado llevar por sus instintos más primitivos y le había causado daño a su sirviente.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tuvo miedo. No sabía a qué pero lo tenía. Al ver esos inocentes ojos bañados en llanto, decidió limpiarlos. Al posar sus manos en ese delicado rostro, lo único que pudo hacer fue limpiar delicadamente esas lágrimas que él mismo había causado. A pesar de su acción, no dejó de mirar esos enrojecidos labios. Deseaba volver a probarlos pero el ''otro general'' no gustaba de ver llorar al niño de ojos claros y eso le frustraba. Se encontró con esos ojos ámbar que se encontraban enrojecidos y vio en ellos un brillo desconocido, algo que lo llamaba. No pudo evitar volver a probar los labios del menor una vez más.

Esta vez se tomó su tiempo para degustarlos, para grabar ese sabor en su paladar. Y a pesar de que se encontraran inmóviles, lo disfrutó en gran manera. Al sentir esas pequeñas pero duras manos sobre sí, fue agradable. Finalmente, sus labios se separaron. Pudo ver esos ojos rebosantes de brillo, esas mejillas tersas cubiertas de un rosado pálido y la respiración entrecortada mezclándose con la propia. Pero, antes de seguir admirando esa rara belleza, recordó su posición y lo complicado de esa situación. Su mirada se endureció atrapando al ''otro general'' y liberando su ''verdadero'' ser. Tras una amenaza, se fue dejando al niño solo. Aún debía revisar los alrededores y cerciorarse de eliminar cualquier testigo que haya presenciado su indecoroso acto.

Tras asegurarse de que nadie los había visto, se encaminó de regreso. Iba pensando en lo que había hecho, en lo mucho que esa acción repercutiría en su vida. Y que muy en el fondo, le había gustado. Finalmente, se dirigió al campamento seguido de su sirviente. Aunque se encerró en su tienda a revisar algunos documentos que había llevado con él para dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido en el bosque.

...

...

Después de un rato, todo se volvió extraño. Mientras trabajaba en aquellos importantes documentos, aquel niño se veía bastante distraído y había provocado diversos accidentes. Al verlo servir vino, pudo notar como le temblaban las manos y mentiría si dijera que no se sentía complacido al notar el impacto que dejaba en aquel sirviente. Incluso había estado a punto de derramarle la comida, de no haber sido por los reflejos del sirviente y los propios, le habría derramado la comida hirviente encima. Y el peor de todos, el chiquillo había caído encima suyo. Al principio pensó que se trataba de alguna insinuación pero al verlo levantarse con rapidez y con la cara completamente colorada, descartó la idea. Verlo disculparse reiteradas veces con la expresión avergonzada, le causó gracia y solo por eso le permitió huir por un rato en lo que se calmaba. Pues a pesar de que verlo tropezar llegaba a divertirle, era mejor que se tranquilizara.

Todas esas acciones las atribuía a lo ocurrido en el bosque, a leguas pudo notar que ese niño no había sido tocado de esa forma tan íntima y era satisfactorio saberlo. Una vez que haya sacado hasta el último trozo de inocencia de ese niño, planeaba deshacerse de él. Solo era un entretenimiento, eso era lo que pensaba y estaba seguro que era capaz de afirmarlo. Pero, después de ese beso, dudaba un poco.

Al llegar la noche, había pensado en lo benevolente que había sido con aquel niño y al verlo tratar de ir a buscar al sirviente de la coleta, le causó una gran molestia. Por esa razón, le hizo una petición algo cruel.

—Pule mi espada.

Pudo ver su expresión, parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. Lo atribuyó a que había presenciado lo que esa arma era capaz de hacer. Sabía que era cruel pero debía enseñarle su lugar al sirviente.

—Mi general, no creo que...

—Cállate, Naraku. —Ordenó.

Tras eso, el teniente se mantuvo callado. Se distrajo con los documentos y mapas, hasta que se hizo tarde. El teniente se levantó dando por terminada la pequeña reunión y el general pudo ver como murmuraba con su sirviente. Su ceño se frunció con evidente molestia ante ese gesto, carraspeó y el teniente salió huyendo por su propia seguridad. Así estaba mejor, miró por unos instantes al niño y finalmente, volvió a sus propios asuntos.

Tras un rato absorto en sus mapas, el general Taisho logró escuchar un gemido doloroso. Al alzar la vista, pudo ver como la mano de su sirviente sangraba y sin poderlo evitar, la llama de la preocupación, inundó su ser. Tras tomar los materiales necesarios, procedió a ayudarlo. Se culpaba, había visto cuán mal se ponía al hacer eso y aun así, no lo evitó.

—Mira nada más lo que has hecho. —Murmuró con fastidio mientras limpiaba el exceso de sangre. Pero, el niño parecía demasiado absorto mirándolo, podía jurar que estaba ido.

El general Taisho siguió limpiando la herida y vendándola, no dejó de regañar a su sirviente por su descuido pero seguía perdido en su mente sin prestarle atención. Al terminar, notó que sus regaños habían sido ignorados y suspiró con fastidio. Su mano fue parar a la rosada mejilla del niño y eso fue suficiente para que despertara de su trance.

—Ten cuidado la próxima vez. Solo yo puedo lastimarte.

Tras ese susurro y ver el rostro tiernamente coloreado, supo que su labor había terminado. Se alejó para terminar un poco de sus asuntos.

Mentiría si dijera que no planeaba mantener a aquel niño de ojos claros en su tienda. De hecho, planeaba tenerlo bajo sus sábanas pero, con un solo descuido, había escapado de su vista. Eso lo puso de mal humor al pensar que estaría con el esclavo que cuidaba de los caballos.

Decidió que lo dejaría, aun si tuviera unas inmensas ganas de torturar al sirviente de la coleta por estar con el niño de los ojos claros. Además, en cierta forma le molestaba que aquel hombre había visto más facetas en su sirviente que él mismo. Solo había visto el miedo, las lágrimas y uno que otro rubor, necesitaba más que eso. Su ''otro yo'' quería ver más que simple miedo, quería ver aunque fuera una sonrisa. Pero eso solo era presenciado por aquel esclavo y eso solo alimentaba el fuego que era su ira.

Se acostó dispuesto a descansar. Pero, después de un rato simplemente escuchando el cantar de los grillos y los murmullos lejanos de los soldados, se dio cuenta que no era capaz de conciliar el sueño. Por más que rodará en su cama, no lograba dormir. Por primera vez en su vida, sintió su cama fría. Por esa razón se levantó y tomó una pequeña manta, algo le decía que iba a necesitarla.

Al salir de la tienda, sintió el ambiente fresco. Había soldados durmiendo alrededor y unos cuantos sentados junto a la fogata, incluso el sirviente de la coleta y le alegró ver la ausencia de su pequeño sirviente. Aunque la duda llegó de inmediato, no lograba verlo por ningún lado. Así que lo buscó sin que nadie lo notara. Cuando iba a darse por vencido y esperar a la mañana, escuchó el relincho de uno de los caballos. Caminó sin pensarlo y al llegar, logró ver al niño durmiendo en el suelo. Al verlo abrazarse a sí mismo con evidente frío, lo cubrió con la manta.

—Solo por mi mano debes sufrir, no busques tu propio dolor. —Chasqueó la lengua y acarició la mejilla colorada con delicadeza.

Se fue, no quería que nadie lo viera actuar de una forma que consideraba patética. Él, el hijo del gran Inu no Taisho, el general más fuerte del imperio se había obsesionado con un niño que le hacía pensar en cosas raras. Aún no lo asimilaba y no quería hacerlo, entre más rápido hiciera lo que su ''otro yo'' quería, más rápido terminaría con el tormento.

_Continuará..._


	20. Deseos, parte dos.

Al llegar la mañana, el general Taisho despertó. Después de haber ido a ver al sirviente de los ojos claros, había logrado conciliar el sueño. El verlo dormir tan pacíficamente, le había dado la paz que necesitaba. Y también había ayudado el recordar ese dulce beso, ese delicioso contacto que quería repetir lo más pronto posible. Lo necesitaba.

Después de comer algo, dio la orden de marchar una vez más. Quería llegar a la capital y acabar de una buena vez con todo. Al subir a Kirara y avanzar, pudo ver cómo el niño sonreía. Vio cómo trataba de reprimir una gran sonrisa mientras miraba la venda en la mano que le obligó a cambiar. Esa sonrisa boba le transmitió una calidez indescriptible, ver como trataba de reprimirse, le causaba cierta ternura y eso era lo que su día necesitaba para ser mejor.

...

...

Después de unos días, llegaron a la capital. Obviamente ignoró a todas las doncellas por estar distraído con su niño sirviente. Pero lo peor había sucedido durante el trayecto, había logrado mantener al chiquillo con él casi todo el tiempo, aunque este trataba de escaparse a cada instante de su vista. No quería que fuera a buscar a aquel hombre y por esa razón lo mantenía lo más ocupado que podía. Claramente cuidando que su herida no empeorara porque se había encargado de cuidarla por ese niño y era un pretexto para tocar su piel. Y eso no eliminaba su mal humor, quería a esos dos alejados lo más posible el uno del otro.

Al llegar al gran palacio, todos fueron distribuidos en diferentes habitaciones. Era más que obvio que no podría mantener a su sirviente consigo o todos sospecharían. Ordenó una habitación individual y cercana a la propia para Inuyasha, lo quería cerca de él y alejado del moreno. Tras haber terminado sus deberes, decidió dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Tenía tiempo de no visitarla y estar dentro le asfixiaba.

El camino al mercado había sido ameno, pudo ver como su sirviente se comportaba como un niño al verlo brincotear de puesto en puesto. Ver esa sonrisa infantil le fascinó inmensamente, tanto que era imposible reprimir una propia. Ya no era el niño tembloroso que conocía y quería atesorar cada instante de ese viaje.

En una pequeña distracción, vio como Inuyasha casi choca con cierto duque que ya conocía. Y había que decir que no le agradaba del todo. Pero, la mirada de Fujimori le desconcertó. Podría jurar que ese hombre conocía a su sirviente y eso era imposible. Al verlo hablar con su sirviente, frunció el ceño y habló, ambos lo estaban ignorando.

—¿Qué asuntos tienes con mi esclavo, Fujimori?.

—Taisho, yo...

Cuando Fujimori iba a responder, escuchó el llamado de uno de los guardias del palacio. Dejó a Fujimori por un instante y atendió al recién llegado, no era nada más que un simple anuncio sin importancia y unas cuantas palabras más.

—¡No vuelva a tocarme!.

Al escuchar el grito de una voz conocida, el general volteó de inmediato. Fujimori e Inuyasha estaban alejados de él, pero Inuyasha se veía molesto y se acercó para tratar de averiguar la razón, nunca lo había visto así. El duque del reino vecino le daba mala espina, así que se acercó y un grito más se escuchó fuerte y claro.

—¡Yo solo pertenezco al general Taisho y solo lo obedezco a él así que déjeme tranquilo!.

Palabras que le hincharon el pecho de orgullo, palabras que su sirviente había dicho y que le parecieron excitantes. Le enorgullecía que ese chiquillo fuera lo suficientemente listo para saber su posición. Y al ver reír a Fujimori, su mal genio apareció y lo encaró. Ocultó tras sí mismo a su joven sirviente y procedió a dar la cara por él.

—No me gusta que jueguen con mis pertenencias, solo yo puedo hacer uso de ellas.

Cuando Miroku Fujimori trató de averiguar más, su mal genio siguió en aumento como si en cualquier momento pudiera llegar a explotar.

—¿Qué has dicho? ¿Tu pertenencia?.

—Eso es lo que he dicho. Si tienes asuntos con él, tendrás que decirmelos a mí. Si no es el caso y por la alianza que tenemos, será mejor que desaparezcas de mi vista de inmediato.

Después un par de palabras, Fujimori se marchó para el alivio de muchos, incluyéndose. El viaje se le había echado a perder, por eso decidió volver y sin poderlo evitar, iba murmurando un par de palabras malsonantes en contra de Fujimori y su indeseada intromisión.

...

...

Al llegar al palacio y a su habitación, lo primero que quería hacer era averiguar qué tenía que ver Fujimori con el sirviente de los ojos claros. Su mente le hizo ver una y mil ideas posibles, una cada vez más exagerada que la otra. Y ver a su joven sirviente sumamente nervioso, le hizo sospechar. Además, empezaba a plantearse la misma duda de siempre, no sabía qué función tenía Inuyasha en el ducado Setsuna. No había visto a un sirviente tan bien cuidado como lo estaba Inuyasha en ese entonces. Por un momento llegó a creer que Takemaru usaba al niño para calentar su cama, pero después de haberlo tocado, descartó esa idea. No tuvo de otra que preguntar.

—¿De donde conoces al duque Fujimori?.

Al ver los nervios del sirviente, sus ansias aumentaban. Cuando le respondió, pudo ver el temor en el habla y en su mirar. Pudo ver el miedo en ese niño otra vez y asumió que era una mala señal. Se levantó de su lugar sin dejar de escudriñarlo con la mirada. Esas acciones le causaban desconfianza y no era como si en verdad confiara en el niño, desde lo sucedido con su madre, no le tenía confianza ni a su propia sombra. Y al ver que no le contestaría, recurrió a la intimidación, algo que se le daba de maravilla.

—¿De donde conoces al duque Fujimori?. —Lo tomó del mentón con algo de fuerza, la mirada dolorida le molestó pero hizo caso omiso y esperó su respuesta.

—No lo sé, no lo recuerdo.

Hastiado, lo besó. Lo hizo con suavidad para así disfrutar esos labios y evitar escándalos innecesarios. Como antes, su sirviente solo se quedó quieto, sin mover ni un solo músculo y no le tomó importancia. Siguió ese beso hasta que sintió que debía separarse estrictamente. Su mano cubrió la tersa mejilla, aun se sentía molesto por la actitud confianzuda entre Fujimori y su sirviente, necesitaba dejar en claro a quien debía obedecer y le ordenó aclararlo para que no tuviera dudas.

—Yo le pertenezco, mi señor. Solo a usted le serviré y jurare mi lealtad.

Esas palabras le parecieron sumamente excitantes, amaba escucharlas y planeaba hacerlo más seguido. Después de haber aclarado ese asunto, solo se limitó a descansar en aquella lujosa y amplia habitación. El gran día estaba a nada de llegar y ya preveía las aburridas pláticas de poder, política y guerra de los nobles. También la galantería de su mano derecha y a los padres de alta alcurnia presentando a sus hijas. Nadie sabía leer su mirada de hastío al recibir peticiones de matrimonio o su fastidio al ver a los nobles hablar de guerra sin haber pisado nunca el campo de batalla, hombres que solo se dedicaban a beber buen vino y criticarse entre sí. Personas así le enfermaba pero, si quería evitar problemas militares para su señor padre, debía comportarse a la altura.

Antes de que una jaqueca lo empezara a molestar, decidió solo mirar al niño que miraba todo menos a él. Ver ese rostro perfecto, era algo satisfactorio.

_Continuará..._


	21. Deseos, parte tres.

El día del banquete había llegado, el general Taisho tuvo una idea para no sentir el evento tan tedioso y era, llevar a Inuyasha con él. Poniéndole buenas ropas seguramente pasaría por alguien influyente, aunque eso realmente no importaba. Si alguien llegaba a cuestionarlo, bien podría conocer de cerca el filo de su espada. Estaba en la gran habitación, aun preparaba lo que necesitaría y debía preparar todo lo demás. Mandó a llamar a una de las mujeres que servían para la limpieza, le atendieron de inmediato.

—Lleven esta ropa a mi sirviente personal, ayúdenle a vestirse y díganle que lo estaré esperando.

—Como ordene, excelencia.

Cuando la mujer se marchó, se acercó al ventanal y miró el exterior. En esos días había realizado acciones muy osadas, imprudentes y desvergonzadas. Durante el trayecto del viaje, había aprovechado hasta la más mínima oportunidad para mantener a su sirviente a su lado. Incluso, había probado esos labios furtivamente. Había pensado en subir a un nivel intenso, pero la verdad era que no quería dañarlo. Muy en el fondo, odiaba ver esas saladas lágrimas enrojecer aquellos ojos claros.

Siguió reflexionando por un rato, miró el cielo empezar a oscurecer y el suave sonido de golpes en la puerta, lo sacó de su profundo letargo. Su sirviente había llegado. Le abrió y se sorprendió al verlo, ese niño realmente parecía todo un aristócrata. Le recordó a la primera vez que sus ojos se encontraron, aunque en esta ocasión no había un río de sangre entre ambos.

...

...

El general Sesshomaru Taisho galardonaba con su presencia a los altos nobles, aunque ninguno era tan poderoso como su señor padre, solo su majestad estaba sobre él y aun así, aquel hombre respetaba a su padre. Después de todo, el mismísimo gobernante del reino le había otorgado ese título.

Contestaba con monosílabos o simplemente asentía, era tedioso ver y escuchar como aquellas personas mostraban sus ostentosas joyas y presumían insignificantes luchas. Era como ver a una parvada de pavo reales jactarse de cosas sin sentido. Al igual que él, Naraku Ayakashi mostraba indicios de su aburrimiento. A final de cuentas, ambos eran hombres acostumbrados a los sangrientos campos de batalla y no una fiesta con una banda de payasos con poder. Aunque, solía darle miradas a su sirviente. Inuyasha estaba en un rincón observándole. Dejó de prestarle atención por un rato, no quería que sus pensamientos fueran todos en torno a ese niño.

Transcurrido un tiempo, el general se permitió dar una mirada a su sirviente. Grande fue su sorpresa al no verlo en donde anteriormente lo había visto, no se alteró. Esperaba que tal vez había ido a beber algo o estaría en otro lugar descansando. Pasados unos momentos, su paciencia estaba hasta el tope y en consecuencia, miles de imágenes en donde su sirviente escapaba, aparecieron. O peor aún, que el niño estuviera con cierto sirviente de ojos azul claro. Sin mostrar sus verdaderas intenciones, empezó a buscarlo en los alrededores. Literalmente había revisado cada centímetro del gran salón y nada, no aparecía por ningún lado. Antes de siquiera llamar a toda la guardia real que comandaba, optó por buscarlo en el gran jardín. No quería armar un revuelo antes de tiempo, pero si no llegara a estar ahí, toda la guardia lo buscaría hasta debajo de las piedras.

Al llegar, maldijo a todo lo existente. Frente a él estaban Fujimori y su sirviente, el hombre mayor tomaba entre sus manos el rostro de su sirviente con una confianza que le irritaba. Ver que el niño no se mostraba asustado o trataba de evitarlo, hizo que sus puños se apretaran con fuerza, al punto que sus nudillos se mostraban blancos. Aún así, siguió viendo esa escena mientras sentía como si le atravesaran el pecho con una filosa espada. No podía moverse, solo podía ver como ese par hablaba, como si fueran lo único en el mundo. Cuando vio a Inuyasha abrazar al duque, pudo sentir algo agrietarse en su interior. Estaba furioso, quería ir y atravesar a Fujimori con su espada pero, ver la alegría en el rostro de aquel niño de cabellos plata, lo detuvo. Dio una última mirada a ese emotivo abrazo y volvió al gran salón como si no hubiera visto nada.

...

...

El teniente general Naraku Ayakashi, nunca había visto a su general tan furioso. En todos los años que llevaba luchando codo a codo con él, nunca había visto que algo le enfureciera tanto y no sabía lo que era. Lo había visto marcharse de la celebración y había ido en su búsqueda pero se lo encontró de camino al gran salón. Al verlo, notó sus puños fuertemente apretados y su centelleante mirada dorada, podía jurar que sus ojos parecían un par de ardientes hogueras o las mismísimas llamas del infierno. Por su propia seguridad, no había dicho nada y lo había seguido de regreso. Necesitaba ver que iba a hacer.

El hijo del gran Inu no Taisho estaba tan furioso y confundido, no entendía que era la aflicción que tenía el ''otro general''. Pero si sabía el motivo de su ira, como bien lo había dicho, odiaba que tocaran sus pertenencias y Fujimori lo había hecho tan descaradamente que ya preveía un asedio en contra de ese hombre y había que mencionar que no sería piadoso, Fujimori conocería el infierno en la tierra, tanto que suplicaría por su muerte. Justo como Himura lo había hecho al podrirse en aquel húmedo y oscuro calabozo. Y aun así, no sería benevolente. Si se llegaban a meter con sus pertenencias, pagarían un precio muy caro.

Cuando entró al gran salón, fue rodeado nuevamente y eso solo le asqueó. Incluso las personas que vieron el furor de sus ojos, instintivamente dieron un par de pasos atrás. El sentido de la supervivencia les hacía alejarse lo más pronto posible de ese fiero hombre. E ignorando a todo el que le habló en el camino, el general se acercó a la mesa de bebidas y empezó a beber diferentes copas con variados tipos de alcohol. Quería llenar el vacío que sentía con alcohol. Y claro, no había dejado de maldecir a Fujimori y a su sirviente. Los dejaría disfrutar por un rato, después llegaría el castigo por esa humillación a su persona.

_Continuará..._


	22. Posesividad.

Inuyasha decidió entrar nuevamente al gran salón, debía hacerlo antes de que el general notara su ausencia. Al entrar, notó que ya quedaban pocas personas, ya era algo tarde y se habían marchado a descansar. Buscó con la mirada a su señor, este se encontraba bebiendo con el teniente y según la mirada del ojicarmín, no era algo bueno. Se acercó a ellos de inmediato.

—¿Dónde estabas?. —Preguntó el general apenas se acercó, se calmó un poco y decidió responder con claridad. Ese hombre parecía ver las mentiras a kilómetros de distancia. Pero, la voz ronca y el ligero tono rosado en los pómulos masculinos, era que nunca antes pensó ver. Al ver con detenimiento, era claro indicio de que se le habían pasado las copas.

—Me sentí abrumado en este ambiente y salí a tomar aire fresco.

—Mi general, será mejor que vayamos a su habitación antes de que haga algo de lo cual se arrepienta después. —Agregó el teniente tomando del brazo al hombre.

—Bien pero quédate, Inuyasha va a llevarme.

Inuyasha no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse al ser llamado por su nombre por primera vez pues el general lo tomó del hombro y lo guió lejos del gran salón. Afortunadamente, ese hombre logró salir sin manchar su reputación, se excusó con los demás oficiales y salió con su distintiva elegancia. Lo acompañó hasta la puerta de su habitación y antes de dar media vuelta, ya estaba dentro de aquella lujosa habitación. Entró en pánico.

—Excelencia, yo debo volver a mi habitación. Vaya a descansar y volveré a servirle por la mañana.

El hombre ignoró cada una de sus palabras y lo llevó a rastras hacia su gran cama. Poco después, Inuyasha yacía acostado en esa cómoda cama con su señor encima, ese hombre lo besaba y estaba acostado entre sus piernas. Cabía mencionar que estaba completamente seguro que lo que sentía rozar su abdomen no era precisamente la espada de su señor.

Empezó a patalear y tratar de apartarlo pero era imposible. Siguió luchando hasta que ese hombre encima suyo tomó sus manos y las mantuvo cautivas sobre su cabeza. El general lo miraba fijamente, a pesar de que las luces estaban apagadas, pudo ver ese brillo peligroso en esos ojos.

—Te dije que me perteneces y aun así opones resistencia, ¿es porque soy yo y no Fujimori?.

—¿De que habla?.

—¡Los vi! ¡A mí no vas a engañarme, te dije que eras de mi propiedad y te revuelcas con ese imbécil!.

Era la primera vez que veía tan furioso a su señor, tal vez producto del alcohol. Sabía que había mentido y que ese hombre odiaba las mentiras pero al final, su vida estaba hecha a base de mentiras.

—¡No es lo que cree! ¡Se lo juro!. —Empezó a forcejear con más ímpetu, estaba asustado. No quería morir ahí mismo y estaba más que consciente de que era su culpa.

—¡No vas a volver a engañarme, esclavo!. —El general besó con fiereza a su sirviente y sin importar los forcejeos, fue capaz de descubrir aquel bronceado torso. A ver las silenciosas lágrimas, supo que estaba haciendo mal pero su rabia le impidió pensar con claridad. —¡Me has traicionado y vas a pagarlo con tu cuerpo!.

Sin llegar a tener cuidado, el general Taisho despojó de sus prendas al alterado sirviente que tenía debajo. Su furia hacía que dejara de pensar en claridad, que no le importara lo mal que estaba obrando. Cuando su sirviente quedó simplemente cubierto con sus ligeros paños menores, se dio tiempo para admirar ese tembloroso cuerpo. Una piel bronceada por el sol y ligeramente perlada gracias al sudor. Un físico fuerte sin llegar a exagerar, todo por el trabajo que llevaba. Unas manos pequeñas pero ligeramente ásperas por sostener herramientas manuales. Y finalmente, un rostro perfectamente colorado, húmedo por el sudor y un camino de lágrimas que se deslizaban por esas tersas mejillas.

Para el general, era la primera vez que hallaba a un hombre atractivo y deseable a la vista. Para Inuyasha, él deseaba haber muerto junto a su madre para evitar todo el dolor que había estado soportando durante toda su vida. Estaba más que aterrado, su cuerpo sería mancillado junto a sus esperanzas de una vida tranquila y aún así, no podía odiar a ese hombre.

Inuyasha sintió como los besos de su señor descendían a su cuello, no importaba cuanto se defendiera, no era capaz de apartarlo. Involuntariamente, gimió al sentir como aquel despiadado hombre atrapaba uno de sus botones con la boca. Sentir esa caliente boca succionar esa sensible parte de su piel, hizo que jadeara y sintiera su cuerpo siendo consumido por un calor abrasador. De repente, sintió como la mano de su señor tanteaba su indumentaria interior. Su forcejeo se volvió más intenso, trató de cerrar sus piernas lo más que pudo y de echar a un lado al hombre.

Después de que ese mismo hombre le había arrebatado todo, no permitiría que también se hiciera con su castidad.

—¡Suélteme! ¡Se lo suplico!.

—¡Cállate, si lo permitiste con Fujimori, lo harás conmigo!.

El general se levantó sosteniendo las manos de su sirviente con una sola de sus manos, planeaba abofetearle por su insolencia. Al alzar su mano y posar su mirada en aquel chiquillo, se dio cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo. Una lucidez momentánea, le llegó de golpe liberando al ''otro general'', ese lado suyo que quería proteger a su sirviente. El hombre podía ver como el sirviente lo miraba como si fuera el monstruo más aterrador que pudiera llegar a existir, esos ojos antes claros ahora estaban enrojecidos. Ese temblor le caló en lo más profundo del alma. La mano que antes usaría para golpear, se acercó al rostro del niño. Ver como cerraba los ojos con fuerza y se encogía en su lugar, le causó una gran inquietud.

—Cuando te veo, tengo tantas ganas de romperte al punto de que llores por tu muerte. Pero, también tengo ganas de tenerte a mi lado y verte sonreír. Por eso te odio, haces que piense en cosas raras y que pierda el control de mí mismo.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos lentamente ante esa suave voz, pudo ver la mirada arrepentida del general. Aun si ese hombre seguía sobre sí, pudo empezar a tranquilizarse poco a poco. Escuchó atento cada palabra, dejó la incomodidad de lado cuando el general cambió de posición y lo acunó en sus brazos, sin duda el alcohol cambiaba a las personas.

—Solo tú eres capaz de ponerme así. Solo tú eres capaz de hacerme pensar en algo más que en sangre, poder y muerte. Llenas mi pecho y suplantas el odio que habita en él con una calidez extraña. —Suspiró. —Tu sola presencia hace que quiera arrancarle los ojos a los que pueden ver lo que yo no, aquellos que pueden estar cerca de ti sin que quieras huir.

Para Inuyasha, esas eran las palabras más cálidas que alguien le hubiera dicho en su vida. Nunca en su corta vida de sirviente menor, pensó que pudieran salir de un hombre tan peligroso. El general Taisho se estaba sincerando gracias al alcohol que había tomado en su arranque de ira e Inuyasha lo sabía y se sentía mal por ello, él estaba vivo gracias a las mentiras que había dicho desde el principio, por las verdades que había callado.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, únicamente escuchando el rápido latir de sus corazones. Inuyasha seguía entre esos fuertes pero peligrosos brazos, temía que si llegaba a moverse, esa faceta que había innumerables veces en su señor, apareciera una vez más. Pero, si se sinceraba consigo mismo, estar en esa posición se sentía bien. Era como si pudiera sentirse protegido y querido por alguien, pero solo quería creer que eran los desvaríos de un huérfano necesitado de afecto. Sintió ese agarre estrecharse, al final, estaba dándole la espalda al general, siendo rodeado por sus brazos en medio de un abrazo pero en una posición un tanto comprometedora. Sus cuerpos estaban pegados, incluso podía sentir la respiración serena en su cuello.

—¿Qué pasaría si decidiera tomarte ahora y sin importar tus lloriqueos?.

Inuyasha se tensó al escuchar esa voz una vez más. Pero el tono usado daba a entender que no quería mentiras y esperaba una verdad absoluta. Y por haber causado tanto innecesario alboroto, se la daría.

—Pasara lo que usted quisiera hacer. —Pausó su hablar y inhaló profundo para después soltar lentamente, buscaba tranquilizarse. —En cuanto pueda moverme, me iré. Tenga por seguro que estaré tan lejos que nunca podrá encontrarme.

Tras una ligera risa amarga, el general contestó.

—Lo supuse.

—Mi señor, ¿si yo no fuera la persona que usted cree que soy, qué pensaría?.

Inuyasha sabía que era peligroso decir esas palabras pero necesitaba saber la respuesta antes de que la cadena que tenía en el cuello, siguiera amenazando con extenderse a su corazón. Hubo silencio por unos momentos, cuando pensó que no habría respuesta, el general habló una vez más.

—Eso sería imposible. Con tan solo verte, sé que no me mentirías y aunque lo niegue, eres la única persona que dejaría estar junto a mí estando en esta forma tan vulnerable. Ya no pienses en tonterías, te traje aquí para que mi mente se aclarara.

Inuyasha sintió su corazón oprimirse al escuchar esas sinceras palabras. Si ese hombre supiera la verdad, se daría cuenta que no era quien creía. Solo se trataba de un cobarde que se ocultaba tras la fachada de ''esclavo'' para poder sobrevivir, se odiaba por esa razón.

_Continuará..._


	23. Intimidad.

Llegó la mañana, Inuyasha seguía durmiendo plácidamente. La claridad del día empezaba a molestarle y lo único que hizo fue darle la espalda y acurrucarse mejor. A pesar de estar más dormido que despierto, logró escuchar murmullos lejanos e inentendibles. No prestó atención y volvió a dormir sin importar lo demás. No supo cuánto pasó, sintió un cosquilleo en el rostro y atrapó lo que lo causaba, era una mano grande y dura. Sin soltarla, empezó a levantarse. Se estiro y bostezo, al abrir finalmente los ojos, vio que era lo que sus manos mantenían cautivo. Era la mano de su señor. El hombre estaba recostado de lado y usaba su codo para mantener su cabeza en alto, había estado usando su mano libre para acariciar su rostro durmiente.

El general al despertarse y ver a su sirviente dormir con una calma tan pacífica, había decidido no molestarlo aunque tenía la duda de que porque aquel niño estaba semidesnudo y en su cama. Iba a dejar ese tema para cuando despertara pero nada le salía como lo planeaba, los incesantes llamados a su puerta hicieron que se levantara a regañadientes. Se trataba de el teniente y aquel hombre ya había entrado a la habitación. Después de unas cuantas palabras y amenazas, logró echarlo de su habitación. Lo menos que quería era que viera lo que había dejado en su cama. Y así había sido como volvió a recostarse para acariciar esa piel que lucía apetecible y que tenía ganas de probar.

Inuyasha al ver que prácticamente estaba desnudo, tomó la sábana y se arrastró al lado contrario de la cama mientras se cubría. Sus ojos no se despegaron de los de su señor que tomaba la situación algo cómica aunque no lo demostraba.

—¿Qué estás haciendo en mi cama?. —Habló al fin el general mientras se levantaba. Su cabeza retumbaba y tenía unas ligeras náuseas, además de que tenía una inmensa laguna mental.

Inuyasha no supo qué responder, si bien estaba abrumado por la vergüenza, no podía creer que aquel hombre hubiera olvidado todo lo ocurrido.

—Solo recuerdo algunas partes de lo que ocurrió ayer. Tan solo recuerdo que bebía con Naraku y que te estaba buscando. —Habló para tratar de animar a su sirviente a hablar.

Más Inuyasha no contestó, solo cubrió su cuerpo y trató de mantener una distancia considerable. Al ver esa acción, el general Taisho no tuvo de otra que usar la fuerza. Lo tumbó en la cama y sin saberlo, recreó la escena de la noche anterior.

—Me gusta que me tengas miedo pero también me resulta molesto. Habla ahora o tendré que hacer algo para que en verdad me temas. —El hombre mantuvo las manos contrarias cautivas, sabía que algo había pasado y que esas manchas rojizas que se mostraban en el cuello de su acompañante no habían aparecido solas.

—¿En verdad no recuerda nada?. —Inuyasha luchó para que su voz no saliera entrecortada. Inesperadamente, no temía. En cambio, únicamente sentía vergüenza.

Dos hombres en una posición indecorosa, uno de ellos semidesnudo y con ropa desperdigada en el piso, algo que daría una impresión errónea si es que alguien llegaba a entrar.

—¿Te parece que miento?. —La expresión y mirada seria, daba a entender que había estado de más preguntar.

Al ver las largas al asunto, el general hizo algo que según creía, no había hecho. Besó esas marcas rojas que decoraban el cuello contrario. El general había recibido consejos del teniente, consejos que le ayudarían a la larga y a que su sirviente dejara de temerle, así podría obtener lo que quería. 

Inuyasha se estremeció al sentir de nuevo ese contacto, aunque era muy diferente al anterior. Era cuidadoso, gentil y cálido, nada comparado como el brusco y agresivo que había recibido antes. Por esa razón, se permitió suspirar al sentir esos labios probarlo con afán. No supo cómo pero el general ya estaba sobre él sin dejar de probarlo. Se alzó un poco y sus labios se encontraron, no lo detuvo porque algo se lo impedía. Un beso como nunca antes lo había sentido, una devoción que jamás llegó a sentir. Cuando Inuyasha sintió como sus manos fueron liberadas, tuvo la necesidad de tocar al hombre que estaba sobre él y lo hizo. En cuanto sus bocas se separaron, sus manos se dirigieron a la espalda de su señor y se aferró a ella. 

Las respiraciones de ambos hombres eran erráticas, el calor corporal iba en aumento y los jadeos se empezaban a escuchar tras beso y caricia. Inuyasha ya no estaba pensando, se estaba dejando llevar al ver que no había signos de amenaza y eso fue algo notorio para el general. Mientras estaba cautivo bajo el cuerpo del general, Inuyasha pudo sentir una vez más lo duro que estaba y al prestar atención, se dio cuenta que iba por el mismo camino. Pero, su mente aún nublada entre la supervivencia y la agradable sensación que estaba experimentando, hizo que no le tomara importancia.

Y entonces Inuyasha dio un respingo, un intenso y agudo gemido resonó en la habitación. Se cubrió la boca con ambas manos con suma vergüenza, al general se le había ocurrido meter su mano en su ropa interior y había empezado a acariciar lo que se atravesara y no se había detenido pese a lo mucho que trató de cerrar las piernas.

—Calma, no voy a hacerte daño. —Le habló el general Taisho en el oído sin dejar de hacer movimientos ascendentes dentro de su ropa interior. Ante la excitación que empezaba a sentir, Inuyasha solo pudo aferrarse al hombre al sentir como los movimientos cada vez se volvían más intensos.

Finalmente, Inuyasha sintió su primera liberación que fue acompañada con un estridente grito. El general estaba complacido al ver como el sirviente se aferraba a su brazo aun temblando gracias a su reciente orgasmo.

—Lo hiciste bien, niño. —Murmuró mientras limpiaba su mano con la sábana. —¿Ves lo fácil que es ganarse mi benevolencia?.

—¿Porqué?. —Inuyasha aún mostraba la voz temblorosa y la respiración agitada. Necesitaba saberlo, saber porque ese hombre lo trataba de esa forma.

—¿Por qué, qué?.

—¿Por qué yo?.

—¿Acaso no lo he dejado claro ya? Yo hago lo que me place con mis pertenencias y de todas ellas, tú has llamado mi atención. —Soltó sin más.

Ambos se sentaron nuevamente, Inuyasha no podía creer que el hombre que estaba frente a él haya sido el mismo que trató de forzarlo por la noche. Parecían ser muy distintos, el hombre que está frente a él, si bien no se mostraba alegre, no parecía ser peligroso y el de anoche, estar junto a él mantenía alerta sus más primitivos instintos de supervivencia. Se aseguró de que la sábana cubriera su pecho desnudo y gateó hacia el general para tener menos espacio entre ambos. Con cautela, su mano cubrió la frente de su señor bajo la atenta mirada confundida del mismo.

—¿Qué estás...?. —El general no terminó al ver a Inuyasha retirar su mano de su rostro y colocarla en el propio. Al ver esa acción, supo de inmediato que era lo que ocurría. —¿Satisfecho? No estoy enfermo.

—Perdón, excelencia. —Susurró apenado por su comportamiento y su osadía. Pero era algo que no pudo evitar, necesitaba cerciorarse de que ese hombre estaba bien, usualmente no era tan benévolo o osado con sus acciones. 

Tras eso, el general le ordenó que fuera a limpiarse y vestirse apropiadamente, no pasarían todo el día dentro aun si eso fuera lo que el hombre quería. Sin duda, algo pasaba con su señor.

Que lo besara de repente se había vuelto un hábito frecuente, que buscara acariciarlo igual y claramente, todo oculto de cualquiera. Pero, nunca esperó que su señor hiciera algo tan atrevido como rebuscar dentro de sus prendas interiores al punto de hacerlo gritar por el placer culposo. Algo estaba pasando con el general, lo había notado. Era como si se tratara de otra persona y se preguntaba si los murmullos que creyó había soñado, eran los causantes.

Aunque, algo estaba pasando consigo mismo. Estaba dejando el miedo atrás, antes había pasado y se había dado cuenta pero aun así, no sabía hasta qué punto llegarían esas caricias y besos prohibidos o si es que opondría resistencia en el caso de que ocurrieran. Porque su miedo estaba desapareciendo, porque esa muralla que había puesto entre él y el general se estaba desmoronando junto al miedo que le tenía, porque secretamente empezaba a disfrutar de esas furtivas caricias. Porque él también estaba cambiando.

Algo dentro de él estaba suplantando al miedo, estaba cambiando la perspectiva en la que tenía al general Taisho, el hombre más temido del imperio. Necesitaba saberlo, saber qué era lo que le estaba pasando y tratar de impedirlo, no podía dejar el miedo, tampoco podía dejar que sus cadenas envolvieran su corazón frágil. 

_Continuará..._


	24. Cambios.

A días después de aquel íntimo encuentro, las cosas entre el general y su sirviente siguieron siendo normales, extrañamente normales. Si bien Inuyasha pensó que su señor había cambiado, ahora parecía que su personalidad había dado un giro muy drástico. Ya no lo veía con molestia, tampoco hacía movimientos bruscos con su persona y lo invitaba a caminar por la ciudad. Podría decir que incluso lo trataba como si fuera una delicada doncella, de ser otra persona, hubiera estallado en gran molestia pero siendo su amo y señor, solo le provocaba extrema vergüenza.

El general Taisho se mostraba como todo un caballero con él, tanto que en ese momento se hallaba postrado a sus pies curando la herida que anteriormente se había provocado con la espada del mismo. Con sumo cuidado su herida ya cicatrizando, era vendada y cuidada con eficaces —por no decir costosas— medicinas que harían que su lesión sanará en cuestión de tiempo.

Pero la realidad era que si alguien viera a un sirviente sentado en la misma silla que un noble usaba, significaría que un ser tan insignificante como él era merecedor de un cruel castigo. Que un sirviente viera hacia abajo a su amo, era considerado como si fuera un pecado mortal y justo ahora, Inuyasha cubría su rostro con su mano libre. Una parte era por miedo, la otra por el mero hecho de cubrir su avergonzado rostro. Tal parecía que a su señor no le importaban esos protocolos de nobles que aprendían desde la cuna, algo que sabía muy bien, que ambos sabían muy bien. Aunque, bueno, nadie se atrevería a importunar al hombre más temido del imperio o cuestionar sus decisiones a menos claro que quisieran conocer de cerca su peligrosa y afilada espada. Incluso, un sirviente debía caminar a la espalda de su respectivo amo pero con Inuyasha y el suyo era diferente, casualmente el general caminaba atrás suyo durante los paseos. Y creía que ese hombre odiaba a cualquiera que los mirara, si alguna doncella o algún joven caballero lo miraba de reojo, el general inmediatamente fruncía el ceño haciéndoles huir. Una actitud extraña y sin fundamentos según su criterio.

Gracias al reciente cambio del general, Inuyasha había evitado todo tipo de acciones que creía, le molestarían. Evitaba hablar con las mucamas o el ir a visitar a Koga, porque parecía que el general Taisho odiaba a su amigo. No entendía la razón, Koga a veces se comportaba de forma molesta y era algo soez, incluso le llegaba a irritar algunas veces pero el moreno era muy diferente con los amos. Koga tratando a los superiores era completamente diferente, era diligente y respetuoso, eso era algo bueno. Pero el general era algo único en su clase y podría decir que odiaba a todo el mundo, a excepción claro de su señor padre y Ah-Un.

—Vamos a caminar, este descanso va a terminar pronto y volveremos a nuestros deberes. —Habló el general al levantarse, había terminado de limpiar la herida de su sirviente.

Inuyasha no dijo nada, se levantó y dio un paso hacia la puerta. Una mano grande apoyada en su espalda baja lo hizo sobresaltarse un poco pero lo ignoró, era así todos los días.

...

...

El paseo era como todos los demás, Inuyasha aun se maravillaba por la arquitectura y el bullicio como si fuera un niño mientras el general le seguía de cerca. La gente solo podía ver al sirviente por su exótica apariencia y su comportamiento infantil, eso era algo que no se veía todos los días. Esas acciones ajenas molestaban al general Taisho enormemente. 

Caminaron por la ciudad, Inuyasha aprovechó y vio todo a su alrededor, estaban a pocos días de volver a las tierras de Taisho y quería guardar una buena experiencia. Aunque ya tenía muchas nuevas experiencias solo que no sabía si catalogarlas como buenas o malas.

Era un paseo tranquilo, bañado en silencios y miradas furtivas. Un paseo silencioso y tranquilo a pesar de todo. Un paseo que dejaba un silencio en el cual ambos hombres se podían perder en sus propios pensamientos e imaginar lo que pasaría más adelante, pensar en que estaban haciendo realmente o porque lo hacían, simplemente para llenar su mente de ellos mismos hasta que la rutina los separara nuevamente. Caminaron hasta que el bullicio fue quedando atrás y el paisaje campestre empezaba a mostrarse. Después de ese silencio, el mismo general habló.

—¿Qué hacías antes de que te trajera al territorio del duque?.

Si bien Inuyasha se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz tan de repente, no pasó de ello. Volteó a ver al general, caminaba de manera despreocupada con los brazos cruzados tras su espalda. A pesar de que muchas veces había preguntado eso, nunca había contestado y en esta ocasión solo parecía una simple pregunta casual, no el intimidante interrogatorio de antes. Por esa sencilla razón, optó por contestar. A final, su primo le había dicho que decir en caso de que esa pregunta apareciera nuevamente.

—Servía como el asistente personal del último hijo de Setsuna.

—Así que por eso ese imbécil te conoce. —Murmuró para sí el general. —Para ser sincero, creía que calentabas la cama de ese traidor.

Inmediatamente, Inuyasha mostró una expresión escandalizada. Aunque el general no lo supiera, ese hombre del cual hablaba con desprecio, era su padre aunque el mismo lo negara y escupiera veneno en su contra. Además, nunca en su vida pensaría en algo así ya que, aunque Takemaru se lo prohibiera, si lo veía como su padre y era porque lo era. No podía imaginar como un simple comentario podía sonar tan escandaloso, aunque su vida en sí ya lo era. No sabía que era más escandaloso, el comentario del general o que un hombre dejara que otro lo besara y acariciara con lascivia. O peor aún, un sirviente dejándose complacer de maneras consideradas indecentes por un noble de alto rango y claro, recalcando que ambos seguían siendo hombres. 

—Yo no... Nunca... No, no... —Inuyasha había perdido el habla ante tan bochornosa situación en la que se había metido, estaba tan avergonzado que deseaba desaparecer en ese mismo instante.

—Descuida, lo sé.

Esas simples palabras, lo calmaron. Esa seguridad al decirlas hizo que el bochorno del momento pasado, se esfumara. Sonrió ligeramente en respuesta, como si se trataran de íntimos amigos contándose anécdotas casuales. Y así siguieron caminando, hablando con tranquilidad, sintiendo cuán agradable se sentía escucharse, escuchar los gustos y disgustos de cada uno.

Literalmente, Inuyasha sentía dolor en las mejillas de tanto sonreír. Su señor parecía ser otro, no era que eso le molestara pero le era extraño no tener al altivo hombre que conocía, o que no lo viera con ese ligero toque de bravura, que no hablara en lo absoluto y que solo lo observara en silencio, esas eran algunas tendencias que secretamente, extrañaba. Porque se había acostumbrado a como era anteriormente. Si, estaba más tranquilo con el general siendo más caballeroso pero esa actitud no era la de ese hombre, no sabía porque estaba cambiando tan de repente y a pesar de que se mostraba un poco más sencillo, no sentía la confianza de preguntarle y era obvio que el hombre no estaría obligado a responderle, no eran iguales.

Sin embargo, no debía quejarse. Él mismo había pensado que el hombre daba miedo siendo tal cual era, pero la realidad y aunque lo negara, es que prefería al antiguo general Taisho. Ese que estaba confundiendo su mente y corazón con sus duras pero afables acciones. Aun así, disfrutaría de los últimos paseos antes de que la distancia de poder los separe una vez más.

_Continuará..._


	25. Celos (parte 1).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo narrado desde la perspectiva del general.

Decir que estaba furioso era muy poco, acababa de ver con sus propios ojos como aquel sirviente que creyó inocente, se lanzaba a los brazos de su nuevo enemigo. Y como no había querido seguir viendo ese ambiente en el que parecieran ser ellos lo único en el mundo, fue en búsqueda de algo que le ayudara a sentirse mejor y a bajar un poco el nivel de rabia de sí. Necesitaba hacerlo antes de cometer una masacre, no debía volver a hacerlo. Pero sentía inmensas ganas de desahogarse de inmediato.

Durante su camino de regreso, se topó con su mano derecha y una mirada bastó para indicarle que no estaba de humor para aguantar su palabrería sin sentido. En verdad lo último que deseaba era soportar a Naraku Ayakashi y sus consejos que no servían para un demonio. Y de pensar en ellos, ardía aún más.

Al llegar al gran salón, hizo lo mismo con los presentes que querían volver a atosigarlo, una mirada suya y todos salieron huyendo de su camino. Justo como debía ser.

—¿Qué sucede contigo? Estás asustando a todos. —Se le acercó el teniente con cautela, tampoco quería arriesgarse a morir en manos de su superior.

—Cállate. —Gruñó como respuesta.

El general Taisho se tomó de golpe una copa de vino o al menos eso parecía a simple vista, no estaba prestando demasiada atención a ese insignificante detalle. Lo que quería era beber hasta dejar de pensar en ese abrazo cálido y ese ambiente acogedor. Esas lágrimas que brillaban con la luz de la luna, le hicieron pensar que tal vez su sirviente haya tenido un amorío con Fujimori y ese era el reencuentro de dos amantes. Aunque sabía sin saber cómo es que se conocían y en ese momento no le interesaba saberlo.

Y así pasó un rato, el general bebió y bebió ante la mirada preocupada del teniente. Pero aun así, seguía fúrico y unas cuantas copas de alcohol no iban a calmarlo. De repente, el causante de su ira aparecía como si nada hubiera pasado y eso solo aumentó esa emoción negativa que tenía.

—¿Dónde estabas?.

Lo miró con detenimiento, una parte de él le pedía a gritos que dijera la verdad y la otra exigía que lo golpeara por su insolencia. Ignoró a ambas partes y decidió esperar la mentira, porque ver ese rostro transparente le hacía ver que le mentiría y esa humillación planeaba cobrarsela. Después de un intento de patética excusa, que en verdad era una mentira, el teniente interrumpió. Pero estaba lo suficientemente mareado como para reprenderlo.

—Mi general, será mejor que vayamos a su habitación antes de que haga algo de lo cual se arrepienta después.

Lo alejó de sí de un manotazo, no era un adolescente en su primera prueba de alcohol para que se tomara esas libertades con su persona. Pero siendo sincero consigo mismo, necesitaba ayuda para mantenerse erguido pero el único que podía tener ese derecho de ayudarle en tan deplorable situación, era sin duda su sirviente personal, su mentiroso y prontamente corregido sirviente personal.

Después de que forzosamente se despidiera de ese montón de hombres importantes e insoportables, guió a su incauto sirviente a su castigo.

...

...

Despertó con una terrible resaca, se sentó en lo que parecía ser su cama y sostuvo su cabeza con una de sus manos. No bebía muy a menudo y no recordaba porque lo había hecho. A parte de estar mareado, su cabeza se sentía pesada y por si fuera poco, sentía que algo importante había pasado pero no lograba recordarlo. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior se veían bastante borrosos y no lograba visualizarlos bien. Se paralizó en el momento en el que escuchó un jadeo adormilado y un movimiento a su lado. No recordaba haber contratado los servicios de una cortesana.

Al mirar a su lado, una vista que no pensó ver tan pronto, apareció ante él. Pudo ver una desnuda espalda esbelta y fuerte, una piel acariciada por el incesante sol y una cascada de cabello platino brillante. Imposible no reconocer esa apariencia exótica. Obviamente notó que su sirviente no poseía prenda que lo cubriera, su mano se dirigió a la sábana y alzó dicha prenda, para su buena —o mala— suerte, su joven sirviente no estaba del todo desnudo. Y despabilándose un poco, se dio cuenta que sus propias prendas estaban en su sitio, desarregladas pero en su lugar.

Unos toques en la puerta hicieron que dejara de mirar a su sirviente, esa molesta voz tras la puerta era bastante conocida y odiada por él. Cubrió al chiquillo de nuevo y se levantó, antes de salir, se retiró el uniforme en mal estado y simplemente se colocó una bata. Antes de dar un paso, la puerta ya estaba abierta y la compañía innecesaria dentro.

—Largo.

—General, solo vine a ver si seguía con vida. Ayer prácticamente te terminaste todo el alcohol del banquete, tanto que hasta te tomaste el mío.

—Cállate. —No recordaba nada y presentía que de todo lo que olvidó, eso era irrelevante.

—Por lo que veo tuvo buena compañía anoche.

Por haber salido deprisa, había olvidado la puerta que conducía a su dormitorio, había olvidado cerrarla. Desde la distancia en la que se encontraban, únicamente podían ver la pequeña figura entre la desordenada cama. Inmediatamente se posicionó frente a la puerta evitando que el teniente siguiera inmiscuyéndose en donde claramente no le incumbía. El general trató por todos los medios de evitar que ese hombre siguiera tratando de ver sobre sus hombros a su sirviente dormilón. Si se movía, corría el riesgo de que fuera descubierto.

—¿Quién es? ¿Es tu ''aparición''?.

—Una mirada y te arranco los ojos. —Advirtió. El teniente hizo un mohín demasiado infantil para su edad.

—Déjame verla, prometo que no le haré nada. Solo tengo curiosidad de ver a esa deidad de la belleza que logró adueñarse hasta de tu sueño.

—Una mirada y te arranco los ojos. —Repitió. Eso bastó para que el teniente dejara de tratar de asomarse y se dirigiera a una silla cercana. 

—Al menos dime qué fue lo que usó para atraparte. Fueron sus... O su... —Hizo movimientos un tanto vulgares según el general, sobre su pecho y su parte trasera, en forma de que supo de inmediatamente a qué se refería. Algo irónico ya que pensaba lo mismo en el momento que se reencontró con su sirviente aquella noche.

—Sus ojos. —Contestó de manera distraída, recordando aquella noche que causó todo su caos mental.

—¿Que?.

—Fueron sus ojos. Cuando sonríe, brillan tanto como el sol. Cuando tiene miedo, se oscurecen y se empañan. Cuando se enoja, se vuelven rojizos y tienen un furor especial. Son únicos, aunque solo me ha dirigido miradas sin brillo y húmedas. Me teme. —Finalizó con un suspiro.

—Conociéndote, seguramente le brincaste encima como animal en celo y la asustaste. —El general se mantuvo en silencio y desvió ligeramente la mirada, técnicamente eso había hecho. —Lo sabía. En fin, a las mujeres de ahora les importa la posición social, entre más alto estés en esta cadena, más pronto estara a tus pies.

—No le interesa nada de eso.

—Entonces cambia tu actitud, hasta yo que te conozco desde hace mucho, temo de que me mates en algún momento y sin aviso. Debes ser caballeroso, escuchar todo lo que diga y sonreírle, eso les gusta. Sobre todo, si te teme evita mirarla extraño.

—¿Extraño?.

—Si, extraño. Justo como me estás mirando ahora. —La mirada seria del general Taisho asustaba, un dato que el teniente Naraku Ayakashi aprobaba. —Eso la mantendrá alejada, cambia toda tu actitud y verás que dejará de temer. Aunque dudo que lo aún lo haga considerando lo que me prohíbes ver.

—Debo... ¿cambiar?. —Murmuró para sí mismo.

Si quería que su sirviente dejara de temer, debía ser menos arisco y evitar toda clase de comportamiento habitual. Todo si quería que sus fantasías se cumplieran de inmediato. Aunque, solo de pensar que terminarían, le dejaba un extraño desazón. 

_Continuará..._


	26. Celos (parte 2).

Después de recibir una ''clase de modales'', el hijo del duque Taisho sacó al teniente a empujones de la habitación. Su presencia ya era innecesaria después de haber aclarado sus dudas. Y habiéndose deshecho de su visita no deseada, volvió a sus aposentos. Dentro aun yacía dormido el niño en su cama, después de vestirse apropiadamente, se acercó y se acostó a su lado. Su codo sirvió de apoyo para sostener su cabeza.

Mientras lo miraba, su invitado inesperado volvió a removerse. Ahora su sirviente había quedado con el rostro en su dirección, obviamente aún dormía. Pero al tenerlo tan cerca, pudo notar detalles que no había visto antes. Por ejemplo, se veía demasiado adorable con un ligero hilo de saliva deslizándose lentamente por su comisura y los labios entreabiertos, ver su cabello desordenado entre la suavidad de las sábanas. Pero lo que más llamó su atención fueron esas mejillas que se veían rosadas y suaves, no se quedó con ganas de tocarlas. La mano libre delineó las levemente regordetas mejillas. Eran suaves y cálidas. Sus dedos se deslizaron con suavidad y cautela, sintiendo lo cálidas que eran. Aunque no todo dura para siempre, tras unas cuantas delicadas caricias, su mano fue cautiva de una más pequeña. El niño había despertado.

Esperaba una reacción así, que al verlo, el sirviente se asustara. Era algo de todos los días y que estaba dispuesto a cambiar. Ver lo avergonzado que se veía su sirviente, era algo gracioso. Sin embargo, si quería que dejara de temer, no debía demostrar cuán divertido estaba de esa situación. Pero lo primero era lo primero, debía averiguar porque despertó en esa posición.

-¿Qué estás haciendo en mi cama?.

Volvió a levantarse solo para darse cuenta que había ignorado el dolor de cabeza y la resaca que le presidía. Y lo peor de todo es que su mente aún no se iluminaba con el conocimiento de los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Y nadie como su sirviente personal para iluminar su mente. Pero, el niño parecía demasiado turbado como para contestar. Decidió hablar de lo que recordaba, tal vez así el sirviente tuviera la confianza como para hablar.

-Solo recuerdo algunas partes de lo que ocurrió ayer. Tan solo recuerdo que bebía con Naraku y que te estaba buscando.

Lastimosamente, su plan fracasó. Aquel niño solo se cubrió con pudor y retrocedió aún más. Y la irritación llegó al general Taisho, estaba frustrado al no recordar y ese sirviente no estaba cooperando. Una última intimidación bastaría para que hablara con franqueza.

Se abalanzó contra él y atrapó sus manos sobre su cabeza, sus experiencias anteriores le hacían saber que el chiquillo era reacio a cooperar y siempre trataba de escapar de sus garras.

-Me gusta que me tengas miedo pero también me resulta molesto. Habla ahora o tendré que hacer que en verdad me tengas miedo

Después de su advertencia, las cosas seguían iguales. De repente, admiró mejor el cuerpo semi descubierto que se movía frenético bajo él. Marcas rojas, muchas marcas rojas adornaban esa tersa piel. Solamente dejadas en lugares específicos como si se trataran de alguna marca de pertenencia para alejar presencias indeseadas. Conociendo lo pudoroso que llegaba a ser su sirviente, nadie más que él pudo haber hecho algo tan indecoroso. Cuando bebía solía salir de su zona de confort, tendía a decir cosas que no debía y llegaba a olvidarlo todo durante la mañana. Por esa razón no bebía a menudo o demasiado. Cuando pensó que tendría que romper sus ideales de un comportamiento tranquilo y caballeroso, su sirviente habló.

-¿En verdad no recuerda nada?.

Esa expresión avergonzada en verdad causaba estragos en él, lo llenaba de pensamientos no aptos para menores. Pero debía concentrarse en lo que quería saber y dejar esa posición comprometedora antes de que algo más allá de simples besos en el cuello, ocurriera.

-¿Te parece que miento?.

Pero el niño no contestó y todo se descontroló. Su autocontrol se había esfumado, sus deseos habían surgido y esa posición en la que bien podría tomar al chiquillo, no ayudaba a controlarlo. Su boca hambrienta de esa piel, hizo de las suyas. Y antes de proceder con ferocidad, recordó las palabras del teniente Ayakashi: _''Solo si cambias tu actitud, dejará de temer''_.

Pasó su lengua por esas marcas rojizas, todo con calma. Besó cada centímetro de piel y mientras lo hacía, vagos recuerdos de la noche aparecieron. Recordó el miedo en la mirada de su sirviente, por eso hizo todo lo más gentil que pudo. Conteniendose para evitar asustarlo. Sentir los estremecimientos y escuchar los suaves suspiros, le hinchó el pecho de orgullo, estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Se alzó para ver al niño, la expresión era sumamente encantadora. La respiración errática, las mejillas fuertemente coloreadas y los labios entreabiertos tratando de respirar con normalidad, le parecía algo excitante.

Un beso, un beso diferente a todos los anteriores. Cuando decidió poseer los labios rosados, sintió que era diferente a todas esas veces en las que obligaba al joven sirviente a besarle, sentía esos suaves labios tratando de moverse al compás de los suyos, algo que antes no había pasado más que en sus sueños indecentes. No sabía que más desear, estaba entre las piernas de ese extraño pero lindo chiquillo y le besaba con el mismo fervor que él, liberó sus manos al darse cuenta que ya no necesitaba forzarlo a ello. Cuando se separó de él para llenar su organismo del vital oxígeno, los brazos de su niño se pasaron tras los suyos para terminar aferrándose con fuerza a él. Algo que no pensó que sucedería y que le agradó enormemente.

Al estar en esa posición, el estar acariciando el menudo cuerpo bajo él y los fogosos besos correspondidos, hicieron que los deseos reprimidos aparecieran. Y aún así, sus impulsos se mantuvieron en orden para no arruinar todo. Se dio cuenta que tanto beso y toqueteo estaba pasando factura al sentir un tirón dentro de sus pantalones. No obstante, no era el único. Al estar recostado sobre su sirviente, pudo darse cuenta que no era el único en esa situación dolorosa. Y él lo había dicho, solo él era digno de causarle dolor al joven sirviente, ni siquiera el cuerpo de ese niño iba a quitarle ese derecho.

Su mano se coló dentro de la pequeña prenda que lo separaba de sentir en plenitud a su sirviente y con algo de cautela, empezó un lento pero firme vaivén en búsqueda de que el dolor que estaba sintiendo él mismo, no ocurriera con el niño. Era la primera vez que hacía eso para alguien más, era la primera vez que tocaba a un hombre y a pesar de sentirse extraño, no podía dejar de hacerlo. Un nuevo gusto culposo había surgido en él.

De repente, un sonoro gemido hizo que se diera cuenta que lo que estaba haciendo, era bien recibido. Pero el chiquillo era reacio a sus caricias algunas veces y se mostró en el momento en el que trató de apartarlo y cerrar las piernas. Suspiró suavemente y se dirigió hacia su oído.

-Calma, no voy a hacerte daño.

Eso pareció bastar, su sirviente se aferró a él con necesidad. Simplemente siguió en lo que hacía hasta que un grito liberador surgió, el sentir su mano pegajosa y húmeda, fue la señal que esperaba. Ver el estado post orgásmico de su sirviente, le complació. Solo él era merecedor de provocar esas reacciones en ese niño.

-Lo hiciste bien, niño. ¿Ves lo fácil que es ganarse mi benevolencia?. -Comentó mientras se limpiaba.

Pero las dudas aparecieron, su sirviente parecía algo inseguro respecto a lo ocurrido. Y fue cuando entendió que tal vez no era el único con dudas, con raros pensamientos respecto a esa extraña relación en la que había obligado a su sirviente a participar. Después de dejarle en claro el porqué lo hacía, se sentó solo para darse cuenta que su ropa interior estaba más que arruinada. Pero la incomodidad que causaba su dureza seguía ahí.

De repente, su sirviente empezó a gatear hacia él. Ver esa acción hizo más doloroso su problemilla. Pero ver que se acercaba a él, le hizo pensar por un minuto que le ayudaría. Eso solo mantuvo su rostro neutro, no quería que supiera lo mucho que influía en su vida. Pero, lo vio sentarse a escasos centímetros de él y con una mano sosteniendo la sábana que lo cubría. Algo incrédulo sintió como la mano restante cubría su frente, tras un breve análisis, se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba por la mente del niño. No sabía si reír o llorar de pura frustración sexual. Aunque el gesto le pareció tierno.

-¿Satisfecho? No estoy enfermo.

Tras una tierna disculpa, le ordenó que fuera a limpiarse pues las mujeres de la limpieza no tardarían en hacer su aparición y no es como si quisiera que lo encontraran en una posición tan comprometedora con otro hombre.

_Continuará..._


	27. Celos (parte 3).

El general vio como su sirviente se marchó, empezó a reflexionar sobre sus actos. Sus acciones consideradas desvergonzadas, aun retumbaban en su mente. Nunca creyó que él haría algo de esa categoría, seguía sin creérselo. Pero, haber visto esas excitantes expresiones en aquel platinado, hizo que no se arrepintiera de sus actos.

Al final, solo estaba experimentando sobre los placeres que un hombre podría ofrecer. Ver lo satisfactorio que era escuchar los gemidos de su sirviente, le hizo pensar que debía tomar ese cuerpo como suyo y marcarlo para que nadie más se atreviera a tocarlo. Hacerlo suyo hasta que su nombre se fundiera en aquella piel bronceada y hasta que su sirviente solo fuera capaz de decir su nombre. Habían mil y una cosas que quería hacer pero que estaba seguro de que su sirviente no accedería y siendo sinceros, si estuviera en su lugar opinaría lo mismo.

...

...

Después de aquella charla con el teniente, el general Taisho decidió cambiar completamente su personalidad. Si a su sirviente le asustaba su verdadera esencia, su deseo no se cumpliría. Quería que todo fuera por voluntad propia, que ese chiquillo se entregara a él sin objetar y con intenciones verdaderas. Sería difícil pero si se comprometía, lograría sus metas.

Lo difícil era que Naraku Ayakashi le sugirió hacer cosas que regularmente les gustaba hacer a las señoritas. Y no era como si le fuera a decir a Ayakashi que trataba de cortejar a un hombre, no a la bella doncella que aquel hombre creía. Pero, ni siquiera había sido condescendiente con una mujer, sería difícil hacerlo con un hombre. Pero siendo el general más temido del imperio, esas acciones serían difíciles más no imposibles. Lo único que se le ocurrió por hacer era llevarlo de paseo, porque su sirviente se mostraba animado durante los paseos que daban en la ciudad. Aunque esos paseos servían más para sí mismo, sus problemas pasaban a segundo plano cuando veía a aquel chiquillo ir de allá para acá y de puesto en puesto.

Asimismo, también se encargaba de curarle. Porque parecía demasiado distraído como para recordar que una herida en su palma podría empeorar, estando en la ciudad, era fácil obtener medicina de primera categoría para ayudar a una mejoría más eficaz. Y gracias a eso, su sirviente se mostraba más complaciente.

Los intentos de escape habían sido reducidos a nada, ese chiquillo ya no trataba de escabullirse de su presencia para ir a buscar al cuidador de los caballos y también había dejado de hablar tan animadamente con las mucamas. Naraku Ayakashi lo llamaría posesivo y por primera vez, le daría la razón sin rechistar. Porque en verdad era posesivo con sus pertenencias y más aún con la que le quitaba el sueño.

Y esa burbuja de felicidad momentánea, se rompería. Ya casi se cumplía el mes que tenían y entre banquetes, paseos y besos ya no tan forzados, lo había sentido corto. Por esa razón debía aprovechar cada instante. Al final no hizo lo que planeaba en un principio, estaba seguro que probaría más allá de lo permitido en su sirviente pero, verlo tan cerca de él y algunas veces, tan frágil, hizo que cediera a la razón. Decidió que todo debía ser consensuado.

Tal vez era hora de un último paseo, así dejaría de lado la desazón que eso traía.

...

...

El general Taisho guió a su joven sirviente por una ruta poco transitada. Caminaron por un rato hasta solo ver los verdes y tranquilos campos que rodeaban la ciudad. Al ver que el terreno libre causaba una tranquilidad agradable, el general optó por empezar una conversación trivial. Con las manos tras su espalda, miró a su sirviente y una fugaz duda apareció nuevamente. Aprovechando la intimidad que ya había logrado obtener con anterioridad, la sacó a relucir.

—¿Qué hacías antes de que te trajera al territorio del duque?.

La respuesta fue simple pero a la vez compleja. Eso explicaba el porqué no parecía un sirviente como todos los demás. Además, no era como si supiera cuántos hijos en total tenía Setsuna pues era un dato irrelevante. En el reporte mencionaban a seis reconocidos que en ese tiempo habitaban la mansión pero él solo había asesinado a cinco. No le tomó importancia dado que el sexto bien podría haber escapado con los demás pero, habían matado también a los bastardos y eso aseguraba que nadie quedaba. Inclusive habían revisado a Fujimori, sabía que la difunta duquesa de Setsuna era perteneciente a esa casa y que tenía hijos de Setsuna. Y por su bien, Fujimori mostró que no había ni un solo fugitivo en sus tierras. Aun si se trataran de parientes, debía respetar la alianza que tenían para evitar entrar en guerra. Y eso explicaba cómo era que Fujimori conocía a su sirviente.

Y esos pensamientos eran irrelevantes en ese momento, decidió ser sincero y ver la reacción de su sirviente.

—Para ser sincero, creía que calentabas la cama de ese traidor.

Si fuera alguien común, hubiera reído ante la expresión horrorizada de su sirviente. Por cosas como esa, le agradaba tenerlo cerca. Era tan fácil de molestar, de avergonzar que realmente le costaba reprimir sus propias emociones. Pero esas reacciones le hicieron darse cuenta que esa especulación no solo sonaba ridícula, en verdad era ridícula. Y si bien entre el género femenino, Takemaru Setsuna era proclamado como un ser verdaderamente apuesto al igual que sus vástagos, dudaba que alguien tan pudoroso como su sirviente viera algo más allá de un hombre tiránico y egocéntrico. Si no caía ante él, menos con el difunto Setsuna.

—Descuida, lo sé.

Terminó por decir al ver la expresión tan ocurrente. Si bien le gustaba burlarse de él, debía mesurar su comportamiento.

Después de un silencio, empezó a relatar un poco de su vida. El día en que su padre le obsequió a Ah-Un cuando recién empezaba a superar la muerte de su amada madre, la primera herida con espada que recibió en su entrenamiento y algunas cosas más. También el día en que su padre le presentó a los Ayakashi y como el hijo de esa familia se había pegado a él sin siquiera preguntar, incluso el día que estuvo a punto de morir en una emboscada y solo su fiel caballo lo sacó arrastrando de la masacre. Ver lo maravillado que estaba su sirviente, le alegró profundamente y le evitaba arrepentirse por abrirse tan de repente.

Y a su vez, escuchó las vivencias de un huérfano en compañía de los hijos de Setsuna. Que lo maltrataran era de esperarse, era raro que los nobles trataran como personas a sus sirvientes. Verlo apretar los puños de manera inconsciente, le hizo alegrarse por el destino de aquella cruel familia. Pero después de relatos deprimentes, pasaban las sonrisas y ligeras risas por parte de su sirviente. Eso era lo que quería ver y oír. 

Le contó sus gustos y sus disgustos, sus objetivos y aspiraciones. Escuchó lo que el sirviente tenía que decir y ver aquella sonrisa brillante, hizo que la realidad que se avecinaba, fuera olvidada por un rato. Se sentía raro por actuar de esa manera pero ver la cercanía e intimidad que había logrado obtener, hacía que su esfuerzo valiera la pena.

Nunca espero que el ''otro general'' se emocionara con solo hablar, que estuviera complacido con esas acciones. Esperaba que solo quisiera las tres cosas que pensó en el inicio: Él, su sirviente y una cama.

Dejando de lado sus tormentosos pensamientos, decidió seguir prestando atención a las palabras de su sirviente y así disfrutar el que parecía ser el último paseo juntos.

_Continuará..._


	28. Despedida.

Tras unos largos días, Inuyasha ya había regresado al lugar a ese lugar que llamaba ''hogar''. El viaje había terminado y esos días llenos de emociones, también. Después de todo lo acontecido durante su estadía en la capital, necesitaba unos días lejos del general Taisho. Había un fuerte y claro ''sí'' como respuesta en su mente, pero no podía ver la pregunta o qué significaba esa afirmación. Estando lejos de su señor, podría descubrirlo. Necesitaba estar lejos de la fuente de su confusión por un pequeño lapso de tiempo.

Ya estando frente a las puertas del terreno que guiaba a la mansión, Inuyasha sintió un brazo confianzudo colarse en su cuello. Dio un ligero respingo por la sorpresa pero sabía quien era y no pudo ocultar la sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Me extrañaste, Inuyasha?. —La voz de Koga llena de su distintivo entusiasmo, alejó sus pensamientos y se relajó.

—Claro que no, ni siquiera noté tu ausencia. —Ambos rieron y entraron a la propiedad del hijo del duque.

Mientras Koga e Inuyasha hablaban, ignoraron la intención asesina a sus espaldas. El general Taisho estaba a unos metros atrás, aun montando a su yegua color crema pero sin apartar su peligrosa mirada de esa acción tan personal entre los dos sirvientes.

Mientras Inuyasha reía entre broma y broma, desvió su vista a su espalda. Pudo ver a su señor con el ceño fruncido ligeramente pero su mirada daba miedo, pero a cualquier otro. Para él fue un alivio ver esa expresión, era como antes. Tal parecía que el general había vuelto a la normalidad y eso era algo bueno, no importaba que un extraño sentimiento amargo lo abrumara en lo más profundo de su interior. Negó disimuladamente y siguió a su amigo a su cabaña, había caminado por un buen rato y necesitaba descansar.

...

...

Semanas después, las cosas estaban algo agitadas en el territorio de Taisho. Inuyasha había escuchado algunos rumores entre los guardias acerca de la situación que se llevaba a cabo en la frontera. Una posible guerra por territorio se avecinaba y eso había mantenido ocupado al general y al teniente. En esos días, Inuyasha no había podido ni ver de reojo a su señor. El general apenas y salía de su despacho por estar tratando de controlar la situación además de planear estrategias. Pero de algo estaban de acuerdo, la guerra era inevitable.

Antes de su viaje a la capital, Inuyasha bien podría agradecer en silencio la futura partida al campo de batalla del general pero ahora, tenía miedo. Realmente no quería que se fuera, no quería que nada le pasara. Porque si bien era un buen guerrero, seguía siendo humano y tenía debilidades. Simplemente no quería recibir la noticia de que él no regresaría de la batalla. Inclusive, se arrepentía por haber deseado en el pasado que se quedara indefinidamente en aquellos terrenos hostiles.

Pero no era hora de lamentarse, Inuyasha había escuchado que el hombre estaba en el patio de entrenamiento e ir a dar una mirada a escondidas, tal vez ayudaría a alejar los pensamientos desastrosos que lo atormentaban.

Con un suspiro de alivio, Inuyasha pudo ver como aquel fiero hombre mostraba que en verdad era un estratega de batalla. Se veía imponente al dar las órdenes a sus hombres, al hacerlos luchar entre ellos con espadas, a unos simplemente dejándolos parados con pesas en las manos y a otros haciendo combates cuerpo a cuerpo. Observó como su señor veía complacido el entrenamiento riguroso que supervisaba, ese era el verdadero general Taisho, ese era el hombre que sembró confusión en su corazón.

En ese tiempo, Inuyasha tuvo oportunidad de averiguar qué era ese ''sí''. Sabía que era lo que su corazón quería y a quien quería, aun si lo que sentía estaba prohibido. Una vez le preguntó a Koga como se sentía estar enamorado, el hombre solo rió al verlo tan ansioso e Inuyasha estuvo a punto de golpearlo y marcharse ofendido pero el hombre de la coleta le dijo una simple frase que le hizo entender todo y nada a la vez: _''El amor no es algo que yo te pueda explicar, eso es algo que solo tú puedes sentir''_ . En definitiva, Koga era como un hermano mayor aunque nunca se lo diría. Y después de pensar en todo lo que sentía, sabía la respuesta.

Se había enamorado de Sesshomaru Taisho, se había enamorado de su amo y señor.

Y antes de lamentarse por ese amor que no sería mutuo, decidió que sólo él lo sabría. Inuyasha nunca tuvo una posesión propia, nunca tuvo algo que considerar para sí mismo y siendo un simple esclavo de guerra, jamás obtendría nada y por esa razón, su amor sería suyo y solo suyo. Al haber aceptado sus sentimientos, la carga en su corazón se aligeró. 

Inuyasha aún estaba mirando el entrenamiento tras un muro, todo de manera discreta para que el general no lo notara. Siempre le habían llamado la atención las luchas, en su antigua vida solía mirar los combates de los guardias durante sus entrenamientos. Nunca había luchado, Takemaru no se lo permitía alegando que era mejor usar la diplomacia que la fuerza bruta. Además, decía que era demasiado débil como para levantar una espada, que dejara esas cosas para sus hermanos mayores y que se enfocara en seguir llenándose de conocimiento. Las palabras de su padre habían hecho que perdiera sus esperanzas y que dejara de lado el deseo de luchar. Pero no su gusto por ver a los demás hacerlo.

En lo que Inuyasha miraba, hizo contacto visual con el general. Inmediatamente se ocultó tras el muro con la expresión apenada y con el corazón latiendo a mil. No quería ser descubierto, ni siquiera debía estar ahí. Ya tranquilo, volvió a asomarse pero el general estaba distraído. Supuso que no lo había visto y solo había sido un fallo en su percepción. 

...

...

Después de unos días, el arribo del duque a la mansión, hizo que todo se supiera. Una vez más, el general partiría a la batalla e Inuyasha no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Muchas veces se alegraba por ello, deseaba que así fuera y ahora solo le quedaba rezar en silencio por la seguridad de aquel hombre.

Era de noche, todos dormían excepto Inuyasha. Al alba, el general partiría por tiempo indefinido junto a sus tropas. Y eso lo mantenía despierto, el insomnio le prohibía cerrar los ojos y descansar. Sin hacer ni un ruido, Inuyasha se levantó con cautela. Lo último que quería era despertar a Koga. Salió de la cabaña y caminó al lago, pensar bajo la luz de la luna sonaba gratificante.

Al llegar, el escenario era el mismo de todos los días a excepción de que no estaba solo. A unos metros de él, la figura espléndida del general se mostraba mirando el firmamento. Dudó por unos momentos pero decidió dar media vuelta y marcharse, tal parecía que no había sido notado.

—Acércate.

Como si se tratara de una especie de comando, Inuyasha se acercó. Se paró a un lado de su señor y su vista se dirigió al punto en el que el hombre miraba, buscando el objeto de su atención.

—Deberías estar durmiendo, debes estar descansado para mañana.

Pero esas palabras solo formaron un nudo en su garganta, no quería que amaneciera. Quería que la tranquilidad vivida, permaneciera.

—Es tarde, volveré y espero que hagas lo mismo. —El general dio media vuelta y antes de que diera un paso, Inuyasha sostenía su mano con las propias. Mantenía su mirada en el suelo y temblaba, todo fue confuso hasta que escuchó ligeros sollozos. —Me iré y es un lugar al cual no me puedes acompañar, es mejor así. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es callarte y aceptarlo.

Inuyasha solo negó y apretó el agarre con firmeza, aun sabiendo que era un comportamiento infantil. Todo había cambiado, él había cambiado y su pensar acerca de ese hombre también. El general estaba conmovido por esas acciones, Inuyasha no era capaz de soltar la mano que sostenía con tanta vehemencia. Inuyasha alzó la mirada al sentir la mano algo áspera en la mejilla, sus ojos cristalinos se posaron en la mirada seria del hombre al cual servía con devoción.

—Voy a volver, no me tomes por alguien débil.

A pesar del trato un tanto tosco, Inuyasha se sintió reconfortado y liberó el agarre. Las lágrimas que logró contener, fueron libres y limpiadas al instante.

—Tendrás que esperarme, tú tienes algo que quiero y cuando regrese, me lo darás. —Susurró el hombre. Besó a su sirviente en complicidad de la noche y como aquellos días en la capital, fue correspondido con la misma calidez que no sabía que poseía.

Después de esas acciones, Inuyasha logró calmarse y confiar en las capacidades de su señor. Incluso se abofeteó mentalmente por dudar de él y por montar una escena patética. Solo debía ser paciente y esperarle, también debía averiguar qué era lo que el hombre quería de él y de ser posible, dárselo sin dudar.

El general Taisho acompañó a su sirviente a la cabaña en la que vivía, después de una despedida ambos se separaron a descansar y esperar el día en el que se separarían sin saber por cuanto tiempo.

_Continuará..._


	29. Carta

Pasaron unas largas semanas, lo único que sabía Inuyasha acerca del general y sus tropas era que enviaban los cuerpos de los soldados caídos en batalla a sus respectivas familias para que tuvieran un entierro digno. Pero nada más, había rumores acerca de lo que pasaba pero cada uno era más exagerado que el anterior. Y escuchar que el general había perdido un brazo no calmaba sus ansias.

Unos decían que el hombre había perdido un brazo, otros que había perdido una pierna y unos más que el hombre estaba catalogado como perdido en batalla. Pero todo eso era mentira, él confiaba en el general y sabía que él estaba bien. Solo que escuchar esas atrocidades le sugestionaban demasiado. Él único que sabría acerca del avance del general sería el duque, pero ir en su encuentro sería una tarea suicida. Solo le quedaba esforzarse en terminar sus deberes y esperar pacientemente. Y aun así, se la pasaba distraído y cometía errores, errores que hasta Koga notó.

—Has agotado mi paciencia, Inuyasha. Te la has pasado suspirando como doncella enamorada en los rincones y estás haciendo mal tu trabajo. Quiero que me digas en este instante que es lo que ocurre contigo.

—¿A quién llamas doncella enamorada?. —Se quejó rápidamente. El hombre de la coleta se cruzó de brazos y le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva a la espera de que hablara.

—Estoy hablando en serio. —Tras eso, Inuyasha solo suspiró resignado y decidió hablar un poco, sin revelar cuál era su verdadera intención.

—Me preocupa la guerra, hay muchos rumores y temo que alguno sea verdad.

—Las malas noticias son siempre las primeras en llegar, ¿Acaso temes que llegue hasta acá?. —Inuyasha asintió. —La única forma para que eso pase sería que el general muriera en batalla, pero sabemos que es imposible. No hagas caso a lo que esos idiotas dicen, se la pasan parloteando en lugar de hacer sus deberes.

Inuyasha asintió sin ganas de hablar, eso no ayudó en nada. Aún tenía esa sensación de que algo iba mal.

—El duque tiene un mensajero, viene cada semana trayendo las nuevas acerca de la batalla. Si logras convencerlo de que hable, tendrás información auténtica de cómo van las cosas allá. —Koga vio la mirada esperanzada de Inuyasha, le hizo dudar un poco. —Pero no es fácil que hable, es fiel y temeroso al general. Un sirviente no es alguien que merezca una explicación privilegiada.

Inuyasha no hizo caso de la advertencia, la idea de saber que tal iban las cosas le hizo alegrarse, iba a saber acerca de su señor y sería información verídica. No podía estar más emocionado por ello.

...

...

Y como Koga lo había dicho, Inuyasha vio a un hombre entrar a la mansión. Por cómo se veía, daba a entender que era un noble pero de bajo rango, tal vez un barón. Era un hombre de avanzada edad, aunque no se veía tan mayor. Cuando vio que se marcharía, lo interceptó. Estaba dispuesto a suplicar si con eso lograba saber algo acerca de su señor.

—Disculpe, señor. —El hombre detuvo su andar y lo encaró. —Quisiera saber como van las cosas en la frontera, haré lo que me pida. —Suplicó. El hombre peinó su cabello cano y limpió el sudor de su frente producto de su carrera interrumpida.

—Eres tú, supongo que puedo decirte algo.

Tras esa respuesta, Inuyasha empezaba a pensar que conocía a demasiados nobles sin recordarlos. Empezaba a ser extraño pero si eso ayudaba, estaba bien.

—¿Nos conocemos de alguna parte?.

—Eres el único mocoso de pelo blanco que vive aquí, el general me pide información de ti en cada oportunidad que tiene. Me dio una descripción y por muy poco detallada que era, fue fácil ubicarte.

Que el general Taisho también buscara noticias acerca de él, hizo que sus mejillas se espolvorearan de carmín. Lo ocultó inútilmente del hombre. Bien se decía que la edad daba cierta sabiduría a las personas.

—Estos niños de ahora. —El hombre negó. —Tengo prisa así que seré breve.

—De acuerdo.

—Hace un tiempo, el general fue herido de gravedad. Lo atacaron y lo hirieron en el pecho, cerca del corazón. Y de no haber sido por el teniente, hubiera sido mucho peor. Aun así fue tratado inmediatamente, la herida lo dejó fuera de combate. —La expresión de Inuyasha decayó con cada palabra dada, esperó a que siguiera contando todo. —Lograron estabilizar su condición pero ni bien cerró la herida, el general volvió a la batalla. Nadie pudo detenerlo, lo único que decía era que no iba a morir y que debía terminar pronto con esa misión, que tenía algo importante por el cual volver. Nadie pudo con su terquedad y ahora sigue luchando con una herida grave, al menos parece que los resultados están siendo marcados y que la batalla podría ser suya.

Después de unos datos más, el hombre volvió a tomar su rumbo. Al menos el hombre tendría nuevas para el general acerca del chiquillo que le mandó vigilar. Tal vez eso hiciera que le diera una gratificación, por ejemplo, que le permitiera más tiempo lejos del matadero. El hombre de baja estatura servía fielmente a la familia Taisho pero hasta él temía por su vida.

...

...

El rendimiento laboral de Inuyasha mejoró tras esas noticias. El general era fuerte y una herida no le impediría luchar, Inuyasha sabía muy bien eso, también sabía que pronto estaría de regreso y de pensarlo, su corazón se aceleraba. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo, quería verlo. Aún se cuestionaba sobre el objeto que el general quería, Inuyasha no tenía ni una sola posesión propia y estaba atareado con eso, no quería decepcionar al hombre al decirle que no poseía aquello que quería. No había entendido con claridad aquellas palabras y esa sonrisa de medio lado.

Las palabras de aquel hombre sirvieron para que Inuyasha dejara de lado sus planes de fuga, planeaba escapar de la mansión y enlistarse en el ejercito solo para poder ir a ver al general. Pero era una idea ridícula si se pensaba, si diera un paso fuera de la propiedad, sería castigado severamente por intento de escape. Como propiedad de esa familia, debía seguir encerrado y cumpliendo con sus obligaciones. Además, una vez el general le había dicho que no debía dejar que nadie le pusiera una mano encima, nadie aparte de él podía tocarlo o causarle dolor, era su pertenencia al final. Solo por eso, decidió no provocar a los guardias o al mayordomo.

Incluso, se había levantado con la brillante idea de escribirle cartas y notificarle por su propio puño, todo lo que acontecía en su ausencia. Pero también era una pésima idea, era un sirviente y como tal, no tenía conocimiento. Se supone que no conocía la lectura ni la escritura, había desechado la idea de inmediato. Irremediablemente, debía esperar a que él volviera. Pero le consolaba saber que el mensajero le daría información acerca de todo y eso lo tranquilizaba.

Aun sabiendo que escribir una carta era totalmente innecesario, Inuyasha la escribió. Necesitaba desahogarse de las emociones que lo asfixiaban, necesitaba sacar todo lo que lo abrumaba y al no tener un confidente, dejó que una hoja, una pluma y un poco de tinta, expresaran lo que sentía.

_''Vuelva pronto, mi señor. Nunca pensé que diría esto pero, lo extraño._ _Tal vez lo extraño solo un poco, pero eso no quiere decir que no me preocupa._

_Por favor, deje de ser tan terco y de exponerse al peligro de esa forma tan descuidada. Recibí la noticia de que está herido y sigue luchando, todo por volver a casa. Yo también quiero que vuelva pronto pero no quiero que sea descuidado en su proceder, eso podría traer graves consecuencias. Así como me dijo que me cuidara, debería hacer lo mismo con su persona y abstenerse de arriesgarse tanto. Sé que la guerra es así, sé que irremediablemente habrá bajas. Pero, siendo sinceros y mientras usted vuelva, yo soy feliz. A pesar de darme miedo la mayoría de las veces, usted es la persona que me ha brindado la seguridad y la atención que se me fue negada._

_A pesar de no mostrar ni un solo ápice de emociones, me siento amado. Aun si solo sea un simple objeto que será desechado en cuanto se aburra, me siento amado. Me siento amado a pesar de las circunstancias, no sé si eso es bueno o malo, no quiero averiguarlo todavía. Quiero seguir teniendo la ilusión de que me perdonará, de que su benevolencia perdonará mis terribles actos de cobardía._

_Me duele tener que mentirle, odio hacerlo. Por favor, dígame una cosa, ¿Qué hará cuando se entere? ¿Me dejará seguir a su lado a pesar de ser un traidor? ¿Será lo suficientemente piadoso como para hacer mi muerte rápida e indolora? ¿Me dejará ver su rostro antes de lo inevitable?._

_No merezco sus atenciones, no merezco seguir viviendo pero soy egoísta y me aferro a la vida solo para tener un poco de su atención. A pesar de que nunca llegará esta carta a sus manos, le pido perdón por todo. Algún día voy a pagar mis terribles actos y sé que entre más tiempo pase, más severo será mi castigo. Solo déjeme ser egoísta y disfrutar de su compañía, eso hará que mi patética existencia haya valido la pena._

_Mi vida es una mentira, yo soy una mentira y todo lo que le he dicho también lo ha sido. Pero, hay algo en lo que no mentí, una sola cosa que es la verdad absoluta y es que me enamoré de usted, no sé cuando, como ni porqué._

_Con esto me despido, espero que vuelva pronto y con bien que aquí su sirviente lo esperará con ansias''._

_Continuará..._


	30. Abrazo.

Tras terminar de escribir la carta que definiría su destino, Inuyasha se dispuso a buscar un lugar lo suficientemente discreto como para ocultarla. Sabía que era peligroso mantenerla pues nadie debía saber de su existencia pero tampoco quería destruir sus más íntimos sentimientos y culpas. Todo lo que sentía estaba plasmado en esa hoja de papel, no podía simplemente destruirlo y ya.

Tras merodear por la habitación en la que dormía, encontró un lugar en donde ocultarla.

Inuyasha se arrodilló junto a su cama y metió su mano debajo, palpó los barrotes de madera que sostenían el colchón y logró zafar el extremo de uno que se encontraba algo flojo. Volvió a subirlo pero esta vez, con la carta sobre él. Lo acomodó y se irguió nuevamente.

Levantó el colchón, una delgada lámina de madera impedía ver lo que había debajo. Con eso, su carta no sería visible para nadie que imitara esa acción. Tras haber cumplido su tarea, Inuyasha se marchó para continuar con sus obligaciones.

Inuyasha a pesar del peligro y la inquietud que sentía, decidió simplemente conservar la carta, una carta que si llegaba a ser vista, podría brindar dos destinos completamente diferentes que dependían del tiempo en el que fuera encontrada y también, de quien fuera el que la encontrara.

En el primer escenario, esa carta prometía traer desprecio y un final trágico a su autor. En el segundo, podría llegar a traer aprecio y un nuevo comienzo. E independientemente de que era lo que podría traer ese escrito, esa carta seguiría estando oculta de todo ojo y seguramente así estaría por algún tiempo. Inuyasha se aseguró de ello.

...

...

Pasaron algunos meses desde que el general se marchó, Inuyasha prefería mantenerse ocupado en sus deberes para evitar pensar en la soledad interminable que lo aprisionaba. Porque a pesar que el mensajero le daba mensajes concisos acerca de la situación, no le eran suficientes. Necesitaba ver con sus propios ojos que aquel hombre que en su momento solo le daba temor, estuviera bien y de regreso prontamente.

Algunas veces, Inuyasha se mostraba de mal humor solo porque Koga tenía razón, en verdad parecía una doncella enamorada. Eso provocaba que le dirigiera malas miradas que el sirviente de la eterna coleta alta no sabía interpretar. Pero lo más importante, Inuyasha jamás admitiría que Koga estaba en lo correcto con sus suposiciones.

Después de un rato, Inuyasha se encontraba matando el tiempo cepillando a uno de los caballos, era relajante hacerlo y despejaba su mente. El fuerte sonido de una multitud enardecida, lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Si no fuera por el vitoreo y las expresiones de alegría, pensaría que la mansión Taisho estaba bajo ataque. Decidió ir a ver de qué se trataba para salir de dudas. Salió y lo que vio lo dejó pasmado, una gran multitud de soldados que se mostraban cansados y aliviados, estaban tras un imponente hombre a caballo.

El general Taisho y su tropa estaban de regreso.

Un gran alivio fue lo que Inuyasha sintió en ese momento, aumentó en el momento en el que el general se acercaba a su señor padre y se postraba en una de sus rodillas ante él con una sonrisa leve pero tranquila. Todo había terminado y al parecer, de manera óptima.

Después de la primera impresión, el joven sirviente se marchó mascullando malas palabras. Después mataría a Koga por tener razón, en verdad parecía una doncella enamorada esperando a su caballero de brillante armadura.

...

...

La noticia del regreso del general se expandió como pólvora encendida. Todos celebraban por su victoria y los soldados descansaban después de tanto tiempo fuera. El general había sido recluido para su completa recuperación por orden del duque. Presentaba varias heridas aunque ya habían sanado, algunas habían sido mortales pero en su terquedad no lo había visto y no reparó en que tan graves eran. Porque la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba mostrándose renuente a obedecer a los médicos, solo él sabía que era lo que quería y su avidez por terminar rápido ese asunto.

Antes de que la noche cayera, Inuyasha recibió la visita del teniente general Naraku Ayakashi. Traía un mensaje importante para él de parte del general Taisho. Algo extraño considerando que el general prefería mantener sus asuntos para con Inuyasha en privado. O al menos eso fue lo que Inuyasha pensó en ese momento. Simplemente el teniente había llegado y había pedido una reunión en privado que Inuyasha aceptó de inmediato.

—Sé que mi visita debe de ser confusa. —Inuyasha asintió casi de inmediato. —Como ambos hemos tratado de cerca con el general Taisho, debes de entender que a veces suele ser algo impulsivo o extraño con sus órdenes. —Inuyasha volvió a asentir. —Iré al punto, el general quiere que lo encuentres en un punto en específico. Especificó que tú ya sabes en dónde encontrarlo, dijo que fueras al lugar de ''reencuentros y despedidas''. Dijo que te estará esperando ahí.

—Entiendo.

—Advirtió que debes ir solo y que nadie más debe saberlo, de lo contrario te irá muy mal.

—De acuerdo, gracias por decirme.

—Yo solo cumplo órdenes de mi superior. —Avanzó un par de pasos retirándose. —Por más extrañas que sean. —Finalizó para sí mismo y dejó a Inuyasha solo.

Después de que el teniente se marchara, Inuyasha se quedó solo con sus pensamientos. Nunca pensó que el general usaría su poder para usar al teniente general como si fuera un simple mensajero y peor aun, usarlo para un tema tan íntimo y delicado. El lugar de ''reencuentros y despedidas'' era bastante simple, el lago. Solo ahí se habían despedido, aunque no entendía eso de los reencuentros puesto que ahí no fue la primera vez que lo vio después del asedio. La primera vez que había ido al lago solo, había tomado un baño y nada más. Tiempo después había meditado en voz alta en ese lugar pero no había sido considerado un reencuentro. Solo el general sabía lo que significaba eso.

Inuyasha atribuyó ese mensaje a la orden que le había dado el general antes de marcharse, algo se lo decía. Y aún así, no tenía idea de que era ese ''algo'' que el general quería. No deseaba llegar con las manos vacías a ese encuentro, no después de haber pasado tantos meses en la incertidumbre de solo recibir breves noticias de su señor, algunas eran demasiado preocupantes y había que resaltarlo. El general era alguien descuidado en cuanto a su persona se refería. Pero ese no era el punto, aún debía pensar más. Aunque tampoco tenía tiempo de hacerlo, simplemente esperó a que Koga se marchara a dormir para poder escabullirse sin ser visto. 

Cuando llegó al punto de encuentro, el general ya estaba ahí esperándolo. Al ver que el general portaba una delgada camisa blanca y abierta, Inuyasha no pudo evitar desviar la mirada. Era demasiado pudoroso todavía, aun si ya hayan hecho cosas subidas de tono. Esa espina de vergüenza seguía ahí, algo que divertía en gran manera al general. Cuando llegó al lado del general, fue abrazado sorpresivamente y eso si que lo desconcertó. Esperaba que después de ver hasta lo impensable, el general no haya vuelto a su personalidad dócil. El mundo no estaba preparado para eso todavía, mucho menos él.

—¿Ocurre algo, mi señor?. —Alcanzó a decir Inuyasha.

—Quiero averiguar algo, mantente en silencio hasta que diga lo contrario. —Sentenció.

Inuyasha obedeció, dejó que el hombre lo abrazara todo lo que quisiera. Seguía considerándose su posesión, un objeto que tal vez pronto dejaría de ser interesante. De ser así, prefería aprovechar y sentirse amado en esos fuertes brazos. Porque algo le inquietaba, algo lo mantenía tenso y no era ese abrazo furtivo. Algo grande estaba por venir y no quería que pasara.

_Continuará..._


	31. Anhelo (parte 1).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perspectiva del general/hijo del duque/Sesshomaru.

Después de todo lo ocurrido en la capital, llegó la hora de volver a casa. El general realmente estaba satisfecho con todo lo que había hecho durante su estadía en el palacio, haber visto la cara de su sirviente contraída por el placer que él le provocó. Haber visto esas expresiones tan lascivas le había gustado y ya no espera a ver que pasaría cuando le diera a probar los verdaderos placeres que aún desconocía. Y a su vez, así podría comprobar que tanto placer le podía brindar un hombre. Si eso seguía así, pronto su sirviente le rogaría que marcara su piel como nadie antes lo había hecho.

Cuando su campaña estuvo frente a la mansión, notó algo que lo enfureció enormemente. El trato demasiado cercano entre el cuidador de los caballos y su sirviente favorito. Al ver esa acción, se dio cuenta que tal vez al moreno de la coleta le sobraba un brazo y que podría trabajar con uno solo. Porque su mirada no dejó de mirar esa escena y porque ya no podría mantener a su sirviente bajo su ala lejos de la vista de todos los demás. Y cuando su sirviente volteó a verlo, su expresión no cambió ni un poco. Odiaba que tocaran sus pertenencias y para no armar escándalos estando tan exhausto, lo dejó pasar. Ya arreglaría ese asunto con la cabeza fría.

...

...

Después de un mes de disfrute, llegó el trabajo. El papeleo que el general debía ver y firmar, era demasiado. Su trabajo no solo era aplastar a sus enemigos, también se incluía las relaciones públicas y tratados entre los demás territorios. Del pueblo, los impuestos y demás vasallaje, se encargaba el mismo Inu no Taisho en persona. Porque tratar con las personas no era fuerte del general y quien como su experimentado padre para hacerlo y lidiar claro con los problemas de los habitantes de su territorio.

Tanto trabajo había que no se le permitía escapar de él, no podía ir a las caballerizas con la excusa de cepillar a Ah-Un para poder ver a su sirviente favorito. No podía salir de su oficina sin retrasar su trabajo, antes que todo estaban sus responsabilidades. Aun si eran demasiado tediosas.

Cuando el general Sesshomaru Taisho pensó que se había librado del trabajo, repentinamente llegaron informes de tropas reuniéndose en la frontera de su territorio. No habían atacado todavía pero por el bien de los ciudadanos del territorio Taisho, debía cerciorarse. Una guerra a esas alturas se veía inevitable, no quería que eso pasara.

Por lo que se mantuvo en el despacho con Ayakashi planeando estrategias para acabar rápidamente con sus enemigos.

—Mi general, aquí están los informes que pidió. Según los datos que me dio el capitán, el rendimiento en las tropas ha bajado. Se cree que no podrán derrotar ni un solo batallón.

—No puedo distraerme un poco porque estos holgazanes harán lo que les venga en gana. —Llevó la mano a su rostro con cansancio. —¿Los gemelos no han enviado más informes?.

—Solo lo que ya sabemos, las tropas de Ryuukotsusei siguen rodeándonos. Según los demonios esos, esperan que ataque en las próximas semanas.

—Si guerra quieren, guerra les daremos. Informa a las tropas, el entrenamiento intensivo empezará mañana a primera hora. No quiero a nadie tarde y eso te incluye, que seas mi mano derecha no te dará beneficios. —Espetó.

—Bien, bien. Ahí estaré.

Tras eso, la plática seria volvió a empezar. 

...

...

Llegó el día, aunque el sol aún no hacía su aparición cuando el general Taisho ya tenía a sus soldados en el patio de entrenamiento. Las caras somnolientas eran visibles, el mal humor era palpable. Pero eso no inmutó al general, él estaba decidido a traer de vuelta a sus soldados al camino de la disciplina.

—Mírense, tan patéticos. —Reclamó. —Entrenaran hasta que caiga el sol y comenzarán al alba, no soportaré holgazanes en mi batallón.

—¡Sí, excelencia!.

El entrenamiento arduo empezó, necesitaban reafirmarse. La batalla no daría tregua y eso era algo que sabían todos los presentes.

—Pongan todo su esfuerzo, no por ustedes ni por mí. Piensen en sus mujeres y niños, cuando la línea sea atravesada los primeros en caer serán los habitantes del territorio. La guerra no perdona a nadie, ni a la mujer más recatada ni al niño más pequeño. Por ellos, esfuércense y enorgullézcanme.

Por primera vez en su vida, el general Taisho dio un discurso tan emotivo. Todos se sorprendieron por esa acción y por la verdad en sus palabras, todos parecían renovados y el entrenamiento siguió más enérgico que nunca. Sesshomaru Taisho sabía que lo primero en caer sería la mansión del duque, después la suya y ahí estaba el problema. Si atacaban su mansión matarían a todos los habitantes, los sirvientes serían asesinados, las mujeres ultrajadas y los que sobrevivieran serían tomados como prisioneros. Algo que él sabía muy bien, muchas veces él era el que conquistaba territorios. Pero, por más egoísta que sonara, solo le interesaba el bienestar de Inuyasha.

No quería ni siquiera imaginar lo que a su sirviente podría ocurrirle, no quería ver esas crueles escenas. Por eso, debían esforzarse para librarse de todo, proteger a los habitantes y a Inuyasha.

Después de un rato de dar órdenes, el general Taisho se sintió observado. No podían ser sus hombres, los tenía esforzándose al máximo por lo que estaban ocupados en sus asuntos, algunos peleaban entre ellos o simplemente se encontraban levantando pesadas pesas de hierro. Después de mirar disimuladamente, notó a un infiltrado detrás de un muro. Con algo de gracia notó la mirada devota de su sirviente favorito. Y como parecía querer estar oculto, decidió simular que no lo había visto. Le daría ese pequeño gusto. Cuando uno de sus hombres lo distrajo, se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha había escapado. Se sintió renovado con su presencia, así que estaba bien.

...

...

Inu no Taisho había llegado a su mansión, como cada que partía a la guerra. Eso hizo que los rumores se esparcieran aun más. Pero el general no hizo nada por callarlos, eso era demasiado tedioso. Simplemente se enfocó en sus asuntos y dejó pasar esa acción insignificante.

Llegó la noche antes de su partida, el general estaba inquieto. Cuando partía a la batalla llegaba a tardar meses e incluso años, no quería dejar sin protección a Inuyasha y claro, no lo quería dejar solo con el sirviente de la coleta. Pero y por más que lo quisiera, no llevaría a Inuyasha con él. Era demasiado peligroso, porque incluso él podía no regresar con vida. Simplemente decidió ir a ese lugar en donde se habían reencontrado, en donde los pensamientos extraños habían empezado.

Con paso decidido se encaminó hacia el lago, era un buen lugar para meditar. Miró el cielo estrellado, el fulgor de las estrellas le recordaba a los claros ojos de su sirviente cuando platicaban de cualquier cosa. A esa chispa de emoción reflejada en su mirar, era gratificante imaginarlo. Después de un rato perdido en su mente, escuchó pasos acercarse. Pero estaba seguro que nadie a excepción de él o Inuyasha vendría a ese lugar de noche. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó y le ordenó acercarse porque parecía querer escaparse. Ahí podrían despedirse sin interrupciones ni ojos prejuiciosos.

—Deberías estar durmiendo, debes estar descansado para mañana. —Habló después de unos momentos.

Más el general no recibió respuesta alguna. Descartó la idea de despedirse, era demasiado íntimo y aun no llegaban a ese tipo de trato tan cordial. Decidió retirarse, un tirón en su brazo se lo impidió. Cuando iba a reprender a su sirviente, vio el estado en el que estaba.

El general notó la mirada en el suelo de Inuyasha, algo que no pasaba desde que se habían conocido y temblaba. Cuando empezaba a cuestionarse ese repentino comportamiento, escuchó el ligero lloriqueo y aun en contra de su voluntad, se conmovió.

—Voy a volver, no me tomes por alguien débil.

Dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, nunca había estado en una situación así. Tanto que ni siquiera sabía como reconfortar a alguien o porque siendo él como era, sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Y al parecer había funcionado, dado que Inuyasha lo soltó tras esas simples palabras. Eso lo sorprendió y dadas las acciones, empezó a creer que el trato que le daba había creado alguna clase de dependencia hacia él. Tal vez eso lo llevaría un poco más rápido hacia sus planes.

—Tendrás que esperarme, tú tienes algo que quiero y cuando regrese, me lo darás.

Parecía funcionar, Inuyasha se había calmado y al parecer, de acuerdo con sus palabras. Eso lo complacía, estaba a nada de probar los placeres de ese niño. Después de probar sus labios una vez más, lo llevó de vuelta a la cabaña en la que vivía. Al volver trataría de darle una propia para que ya no viviera acompañado por el otro sirviente. Y habiendo visto a Inuyasha perderse tras la puerta, se marchó para descansar pues el día siguiente sería pesado y agotador.

_Continuará..._


	32. Anhelo (parte 2).

Cuando llegó el día, la campaña del general Taisho estaba por partir. Como ocurría en ese tipo de marchas, Inuyasha estaría preparando a Ah-Un para entregarlo al general, pero en esta ocasión no había alegría oculta en sus acciones. Tal vez nerviosismo, pero sobre todo, miedo. O al menos, eso fue lo que su señor notó al verlo. Porque Sesshomaru Taisho se dio cuenta del temor que destilaba su sirviente, creyendo así que la dependencia que había notado en Inuyasha era más fuerte de lo que parecía.

A su alrededor estaban los soldados que lo acompañarían, pero no estaban solos. Eran acompañados por sus familias, muchos abrazaban a sus mujeres y niños, tal vez con demasiado sentimiento.

A final de cuentas, iban a la batalla y nadie sabía en qué terminaría el marcador o cuando terminaría, podrían ser semanas, meses o incluso años. Posiblemente, era el último abrazo que darían y recibirían. Estimaba que al menos la mitad de esos hombres no regresarían con vida. Que esos sentimentales abrazos eran despedidas definitivas, que tal vez sería la última vez que podrían besar y abrazar a sus esposas, que sería la última vez que acariciaran a sus hijos y que no podrían verlos crecer. Era una despedida, los abrazos y llantos silenciosos prevalecían. Y Sesshomaru Taisho al ver eso, se dio cuenta de que nadie lo despediría de esa forma. Nadie lloraría por él si no llegaba a regresar, nadie lo abrazaría con el temor de que jamás podría hacerlo nuevamente. Porque sabía que nadie lo amaba como esas mujeres amaban a sus esposos.

Siguió mirando esas muestras de afecto que no sabía ni entendía que necesitaba, miró como los Ayakashi despedían a hijo y le brindaban buenos deseos, miró a los soldados recibir abrazos y besos, miró al duque Inu no Taisho al frente de todo mirarlo con esa mirada estoica de siempre y nada más. Muy dentro suyo tuvo la necesidad de algo así, de una muestra de afecto, de esas que jamás tuvo. Pero todavía no lo entendía del todo pues era algo en lo que nunca se había detenido a pensar. Antes de cualquier otro pensamiento, Inuyasha estaba frente a él entregándole las riendas del caballo. Y ahí fue cuando Sesshomaru Taisho se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado.

El general Sesshomaru Taisho si tenía a alguien que lo apreciaba al punto de llorar por él, que le esperaría con la angustia creciente cada día, que rezaría por él y su salvo regreso. Solo tuvo que ver unos ojos claros acuosos para darse cuenta de ello, él también tenía lo que esos soldados poseían. Él también tenía a alguien por quien regresar. Las inmensas ganas de abrazar a su sirviente eran fuertes, pero pudo controlarse. Más acarició su mano de manera discreta en cuanto le entregó al caballo. Obviamente pensó que vería esas mejillas colorearse, pero la realidad era que ese niño parecía querer echarse a llorar en cualquier segundo. Y eso lo llenó de una alegría indescriptible.

...

...

Casi dos semanas les tomó llegar al campamento en donde las tropas descansaban. Una vez llegaron, el general se reunió con el teniente general Naraku Ayakashi, el teniente coronel Akago Fuyouheki y su mano derecha, el conocido y temido Hakudoshi Fuyouheki. Estaban dentro de una tienda discutiendo acerca de las estrategias del teniente coronel, el hermano gemelo jugaba con las espadas y lanzas mientras lo hacían.

Definieron estrategias, algunas rutas de escape y más. Se prepararon lo suficiente como para que las vidas perdidas fueran lo menos posible, no querían que hubiera bajas lamentables.

Después de eso, batalla tras batalla fue lo único que vieron. Las bajas crecían cada vez más, los cuerpos eran enviados a sus familias y las ansias crecían más cada día. Además, el general ya quería va su sirviente nuevamente. Después de tanto convivir íntimamente, supuso que también tenía una dependencia irracional hacia Inuyasha. Aunque eso lo turbaba, seguía queriendo saber que hacía el niño. Cuando estaba por desechar la idea, Myoga Ogata hizo su repentina aparición. Una idea había surgido y si el cobarde mensajero era tan leal como decía, cumpliría su orden al pie de la letra.

—¿Un niño de pelo blanco platino, de ojos miel, de carácter bastante terco y aniñado?. —Resumió el anciano ante la poco detallada información que se le dio.

—Exactamente. Siempre está en las caballerizas o merodeando cerca. —Contestó. —Trae toda la información que puedas encontrar y quiero que seas discreto, nada de compartir esto con nadie.

—Entendido, señor.

El hombre de baja estatura huyó tras recibir la orden.

...

...

La tranquilidad momentánea, cesó abruptamente. En una batalla, Sesshomaru Taisho golpeaba con la espada a diestra y siniestra, estaba rodeado. Lo manejaba bastante bien, tal parecía que los soldados enemigos se habían puesto de acuerdo para ponerlo como objetivo ya que solo trataban de atacarlo a él. Pero no se acobardó y luchó con la fiereza que lo caracterizaba. De un momento a otro, escuchó el grito de su mano derecha entre toda la conmoción.

—¡Atrás de ti!.

Efectivamente, cuando volteó vio a un soldado tratando de atacarlo por la espalda. Reaccionó tarde, la espada que antes lo asaltaría por detrás, se aproximó a su pecho con velocidad. Lanzó su espada al atacante en el momento en el que la espada lo hirió gravemente. Su uniforme se llenó aún más de sangre y era la propia, a pesar de estar herido siguió luchando. Aún tenía a alguien por quien volver, no quería ver a Inuyasha llorar si no era de placer o alegría. Por eso e ignorando su dolor, siguió luchando hasta que el grito de sus hombres anunció que el siempre sádico Hakudoshi le había arrancado la cabeza al capitán del otro ejército. Habían ganado esa batalla y tendrían tiempo de curar a sus heridos.

Al llegar al campamento, lo primero que hicieron fue curarlo. Al descubrir su pecho solo pudo ver una línea horizontal profunda que iba del pectoral mayor y que pasaba sobre su pecho. Era cubierta fácilmente por su mano extendida, una herida que se veía grande, profunda y que dejaba salir una gran cantidad de sangre. Era confuso que aún no haya mostrado signos de debilidad, solo que el dolor era insoportable y que era difícil disimularlo pero que su orgullo impedía quejarse. Siendo humano, el dolor lo venció y combinado con el cansancio de haber peleado por horas sin permitir que la herida lo frenara, hizo que se desmayara.

...

...

Tortuosas horas pasaron, todo el campamento estaba al pendiente del general Taisho. Todo el mundo sabía que esa herida que presentaba y la cantidad de sangre perdida era algo delicado, que su estado era crítico. Aprovechando el desmayo, los médicos hicieron su trabajo y se encargaron de coser la herida para evitar más daño. Solo ellos pudieron ver la debilidad del hombre, pudieron ver cómo a pesar de estar en la inconsciencia, mostraba esa fortaleza para resistir la aguja caliente que atravesaba su piel y todo inconscientemente , porque su subconsciente sabía que alguien le esperaba y no podía darse el lujo de caer, no después de lo que obtendría.

Después de dos semanas recuperándose, el general Sesshomaru Taisho ya estaba dirigiendo el batallón nuevamente. Y así pasaron las siguientes semanas, ignoró toda petición que incluía recluirse en su tienda y descansar, no quería ni sentía la necesidad de descansar aunque su herida se hubiera abierto ya varias veces. No después de haber recibido el informe de Ogata, su sirviente había estado a punto de rogar por saber de él y eso lo había renovado. Saber que Inuyasha también ansiaba saber sobre su estado le hacía rectificar esas ideas que tenía, que Inuyasha quería que volviera pronto y con bien. Y claro, seguramente más que dispuesto a ceder a sus deseos.

...

...

El general Sesshomaru Taisho estaba confinado, Ayakashi logró hacerlo quedarse en su tienda. El teniente no lo sabía pero el general Taisho no se había quedado en el campamento para descansar, mucho menos creía en esas patrañas que todos decían acerca de descansar. Él se había quedado únicamente para recibir a Ogata con un nuevo informe, el anciano debía ir para recoger las estadísticas e informar al duque acerca de la situación, pero también para traerle noticias al general acerca de su sirviente.

Después de esperar, el cobarde anciano hizo su aparición. Le dio toda la información que sería para su señor padre y espero a que le contara lo que quería oír.

—El niño que me mandó a vigilar parece estar deprimido, a veces se ve distraído o torpe. Tal parece que algo le está afectando, pero con las noticias que le he estado dando, recupera los ánimos y trabaja normalmente. —Explicó el anciano, no diría que vio al cuidador de los caballos reprender al chiquillo con algo de severidad y tampoco que lo había visto darle un leve golpe en la cabeza para despabilarlo. Él sí tenía miedo del general, no como ese sirviente confiado. Su edad le hacía imaginar que había algo que el general estaba ocultando, pero guardaría silencio para mantener la lengua en su lugar.

—Retírate.

—Si, señor.

Cuando el general Taisho quedó a solas, se juró que terminaría pronto con todo eso y volvería para consolar a su sirviente. Aún si no lo estaba viendo, el otro general quería que siempre sonriera y que no estuviera triste, mucho menos por su culpa.

— _Solo espera, pronto volveré y juntos probaremos el deseo anhelado._

_Continuará..._


	33. Anhelo (parte 3).

Después de unos meses de increíbles pérdidas humanas, heridos y más, el ejército de Taisho presenció como Ryuukotsusei caía sin vida por mano del general y como sus subordinados soltaban sus armas. Habían ganado, podrían volver a casa ahora que la frontera había sido defendida. Todos celebraron con alegría dado que podrían regresar a casa con sus familias, además de honrar a los caídos cuidando de sus parientes dejados atrás.

Finalmente podrían volver y descansar, incluso el general se veía animado. Todos fueron capaces de ver que su semblante no estaba endurecido como de costumbre, si no que ahora se veía más afable. Lo atribuyeron a su reciente victoria. Después de todo el protocolo, llegó la hora de volver.

...

...

Durante el camino a la mansión Taisho, las personas salían de sus casas y saludaban a los soldados, eran conscientes de que gracias a ellos tendrían seguridad y prosperidad. Además familiares que se acercaron a abrazar a sus parientes recién regresados. El general les permitió quedarse en la ciudad y los restantes lo siguieron hacia el hogar del duque, le darían las buenas nuevas. Y claro, el general Taisho estaba más que ansioso de volver. Últimamente parecía ser que su mensajero omitía algunas partes del comportamiento de su sirviente favorito y debía corroborar su bienestar. Por eso, marchó junto a sus hombres hacia el final.

Al llegar, el vitoreo de los sirvientes y guardias arrasó con el lugar. La alegría de saber que estarían a salvo era palpable. Y siendo egoísta, todo eso le daba igual solo porque no veía a alguien especial en la multitud. A paso firme se dirigió hacia su padre que ya le esperaba, el hombre se veía aliviado por su regreso y era entendible, eran parientes cercanos y su regreso triunfante traía buenas noticias para el ducado.

—Señor, los resultados fueron cumplidos de manera correcta. Ryuukotsusei no volverá a causar problemas al territorio. —Había dicho todo eso postrado ante su señor, su líder y padre. Una sonrisa tranquila fue libre al levantarse.

—No me has decepcionado. Sabía que podrías cumplir con mis expectativas, hijo mío. Será mejor que entremos y me cuentes todo con detalle.

Como lo ordenó el duque, las tropas se dispersaron y el general se dirigió al despacho de su padre en donde le relató con detalles todo lo que había pasado durante esos meses fuera. Pero después de unos minutos, el hombre mayor simplemente lo mandó callar y le ordenó que fuera con los médicos y atendiera sus viejas heridas. Además de enviarlo a descansar debidamente, podría ser su superior pero aún era su padre y se preocupaba por él.

Su primera parada había sido el consultorio del médico. Ahí habían revisado a conciencia su herida en el pecho, ya había cicatrizado completamente pero había quedado una cicatriz algo grande. Seguramente porque a cada instante debían coser la herida debido a que no permanecía quieto mucho tiempo, pero para él una cicatriz era algo sin importancia y no era la primera ni la última que recibiría.

Después de dormir unas horas y acudir al médico por última vez, el general Sesshomaru Taisho hizo uso de su título y mandó llamar a su mano derecha. Naraku Ayakashi era alguien en quien confiaba pese a que parecía poco confiable, sabía que ese hombre era un embaucador, pero también sabía que era un cobarde y no se atrevería a traicionarlo. Lo mandó a llamar solo porque necesitaba de un mensajero y quien como su odioso autoproclamado amigo para hacerlo. 

—Quiero que vayas donde el cuidador de los caballos y traigas al niño que vive con él. Dile que me encuentre en donde las despedidas y reencuentros se llevan a cabo. También que lo castigaré si llega a divulgar algo de esto, esa advertencia también aplica para ti.

—¿Disculpa?. —Reclamó al saberse como un vil mensajero. —No soporté los entrenamientos sádicos de Onigumo por años y en los que casi muero solo para terminar siendo un simple mensajero. Me gané mi lugar honradamente, con esfuerzo, sudor y lágrimas.

—También dile que debe ir solo y puntual, de lo contrario será igualmente castigado. —Ignorando la escena dramática de su mano derecha, el general empezó a delinear distraídamente la empuñadura de su espada. Para Ayakashi que conocía perfectamente a ese hombre, sabía que era una advertencia y si no accedía, su cabeza sería separada de su cuerpo sin remordimiento. —¿Hablé claro?.

—Si, lo he entendido. —Contestó entre dientes. Prefería mantener la cabeza unida a su cuerpo, era cobarde en cuanto al general se refería.

Después de darle las claras indicaciones de darle el mensaje a su sirviente favorito y la orden de mantener todo eso en secreto, lo envió a cumplir la encomienda. Según el tiempo, posiblemente aún estaría en las caballerizas atendiendo a su fiel corcel y haciéndolo descansar de tan larga travesía que tuvieron.

...

...

Dio la hora acordada, Sesshomaru Taisho ya estaba en el lago esperando a su fiel sirviente. No había resistido más y por esa razón lo había mandado llamar. Además, había visto nuevamente las muestras de afecto de los hombres a su cargo y en la complicidad que ese lugar otorgaba, quería probar esas acciones para él. Sentir lo que un abrazo cálido significaba, un abrazo libre de malicia y cargado de calidez.

La noche era fresca y agradable, perfecta para recibir una muestra genuina de aprecio. Aunque ni siquiera sabía si Inuyasha le tenía aprecio, sus acciones le daban a entender que Inuyasha era dependiente de su persona pero también podría atribuirlo al miedo que mostraba. O simplemente estaba ideando cosas erróneas e Inuyasha solo se mostraba complaciente por obligación, que todo lo que le mostraba era una simple actuación para evitar traer su ira. Y así empezó a tener un cúmulo de pensamientos revueltos, entre buenos y malos. Era mejor que Inuyasha se apresurara a llegar o su mente iba a explotar de tantos pensamientos.

Cuando pensaba ir él mismo a buscar a su sirviente, escuchó pasos aproximándose. Al voltear a verlo, notó que la vergüenza se reflejaba en su rostro y lo atribuyó a la camisa que accidentalmente a propósito olvidó cerrar. Siempre era agradable ver avergonzado a ese niño. Pero lo primero era lo primero, él también quería sentir lo que un abrazo podría ofrecer. Por eso y antes de que el momento se arruinara, lo capturó entre sus brazos y ocultó su rostro en el cuello del menor. Era una sensación cálida y demasiado agradable, tanto que no quería que terminara. Pero su sirviente nunca parecía quedarse callado cuando a esos actos se trataba, pero le gustaba como lo llamaba así que no le molestaba realmente.

Y así pudo darle gusto al ''otro general'', ese lado suyo que aparecía en momentos así. Ese lado que solo ansiaba proteger el pequeño ser en sus brazos, ese lado que tenía miedo de abrazarlo por temor a romperlo y que era reacio a cumplir los caprichos que su lado cuerdo quería. Porque había un equilibrio en querer hacer sufrir a su sirviente por confundirlo y en querer protegerlo incluso de él mismo. Solo era porque sus manos estaban manchadas con la sangre de inocentes y no quería que algún día ese niño que se aferraba a él, tuviera el mismo destino.

Pero en ese momento en el que estuvieron juntos, nada importaba. Incluso hizo algo que había querido hacer desde hacía ya algún tiempo, era pasar sus dedos por esas hebras platino que ondeaban libres. Era agradable estar en esa posición, esperaba estar así durante mucho tiempo. Entonces, una ilógica petición fue dada por el ''otro general'', era que quería un abrazo auténtico y no contento con ese, había declarado que quería eso que todos llamaban amor y la única forma en la que podían conseguirlo era convirtiendo la dependencia de Inuyasha en devoción y eventualmente, en amor genuino. No solo eso, también había regresado solo para marcar a su sirviente y no se refería a ponerle una cicatriz como la que tenía en la palma.

_Continuará..._


	34. Verdades.

La noche estaba fresca, el ambiente era silencioso y solitario, solo dos hombres disfrutaban de esa intimidad. Inuyasha ignorando el presentimiento que tenía, solo se aferró a su señor sintiendo la calidez del abrazo. Realmente lo había extrañado y se había preocupado por él, una de las caras del amor era así. Preocuparse por su ser amado y pasar noches en vela pensando en lo que le pudiera ocurrir estando lejos. Pero ya estaba de regreso, ya podía reposar en sus brazos y cumplir sus anhelos. Por eso dejó de lado todo lo irrelevante y solo se dedicó a disfrutar de la intimidad que estaban compartiendo. Disfrutar del silencio y la vista del lugar era mejor que pensar tanto.

Cuando el abrazó se rompió, la brisa fría lo estremeció al punto de abrazarse a sí mismo para conservar el calor. El general parecía querer abrazarlo nuevamente, pero las voces de un par de guardias hicieron que ambos se retiraran de la orilla del lago y se acercaran a los árboles cercanos, no debían dejar que los vieran juntos. No quería estropear la imagen del impecable general Taisho en su egoísmo. Por eso, se ocultó tras un árbol en cuando el par de hombres se acercaron. Después de que el general los echara y les ordenara que no se acercaran cuando él descansaba ahí, salió de su escondite y el general lo empujó contra el árbol pegando sus cuerpos sin un milímetro de separación. No dijo nada, la mirada dorada era tan atrapante que no podía apartar la vista. Ni siquiera se quejó cuando las manos del general trataron de colarse dentro de su camisa.

Después de tantos meses, Inuyasha pudo volver a sentir los labios de su señor sobre los suyos robándole el aliento. Había extrañado esa sublime sensación. Al igual que el hombre frente a él, tuvo la necesidad de tocarlo y comprobar que no era una ilusión de su mente. Sus manos se posaron en el pecho del general, además de sentir el subir y bajar rápido, pudo sentir la piel rugosa, algo que no estaba ahí la última vez. Rompiendo el beso, se enfocó en el pecho del hombre y una gran y horrible cicatriz era visible aún con la poca luz. Sorprendido era poco, sabía que el general se había hecho daño pero nunca espero algo de esa gravedad. Un poco más profundo y sería letal. Sus dedos temblorosos delinearon el relieve de esa marca permanente, sintió un nudo en la garganta. El mundo era así, la codicia y la violencia creaba las guerras, el egoísmo de otros afectaba a muchos.

—Solo es una cicatriz, no es la primera ni la última que tendré. No hagas un escándalo con algo tan insignificante. —Habló el general tras verlo absorto en esa herida.

—Pero...

—Una cicatriz para un guerrero, es un trofeo. Las cicatrices no solo son marcas en la piel, son recuerdos así que deja de llorar por eso.

Y el general pasó sus dedos por su rostro limpiando lágrimas que no sabía que derramó. Estaba demasiado sentimental, tal vez porque ese era un reencuentro después de meses de angustia. No lo sabía, pero tampoco le importaba. Si las cicatrices eran recuerdos, miró la que figuraba en la palma de su mano. No estaba tan marcada debido a los cuidados y medicinas que el general le proveyó. Un recuerdo, eso sonaba bien. De repente, el general tomó su muñeca y le dio un beso a la cicatriz de su mano.

—Esta cicatriz fue hecha con la hoja de mi espada. Tómala como una marca mía, esta demuestra que me perteneces y no quiero que lo olvides.

Asintió. Pero para él esa cicatriz simbolizaba otra cosa, esa cicatriz le traía el recuerdo de una expresión preocupada, muchos cuidados y atenciones de un hombre que no le importaría nada más que sí mismo y el territorio a proteger. Eso le recordaba a la primera vez que vio algo más que molestia en esos ojos color oro. Después de haber aclarado todo eso, las caricias y besos volvieron, vaya como había extrañado esa sensación.

Después de un beso sonoro y acalorado, el general volvió a tomar la palabra y la inquietud en el corazón de Inuyasha empezó a latir con fuerza.

—Quiero que me ames, ámame hasta que lo único que puedas pensar sea en mí.

Claramente, esas palabras alteraron la acalorada escena. Pero teniendo el permiso de su señor para amarlo, era algo que Inuyasha no se esperaba y aunque le alegrara enormemente poder amar al hombre sin límites, una duda surgió en su mente e instintivamente, la dijo en voz alta.

—¿Por qué?.

—Si me amas lo suficiente, no vas a traicionarme. Si tu amor por mí es más valioso que tu vida, no serás capaz de engañarme.

Y esas palabras terminaron por romper el ambiente y la excitación que sentía. Ese hombre no lo sabía, pero ya lo amaba más que a su propia vida y su amor era tan grande que era capaz de matarse antes que traicionarlo. Pero su amor no era del todo puro, lo estaba engañando y todo por el egoísmo en su corazón, por el temor de no poder seguir a su lado. Sabía que debía morir y ya había estado negando su vida a la muerte durante mucho tiempo. Había planeado ocultarse y vivir una vida tranquila sirviendo a los que lo mataron a él y a su familia, pero no contó con la personalidad y presencia de Sesshomaru Taisho. No contó con enamorarse profundamente del que hubiera sido su verdugo. Ya estaba cansado, cansado de que su amor se manchara con el egoísmo de las mentiras que había estado diciendo para su supervivencia y después de unos segundos de meditación, tomó una decisión que no sabía si era correcta o que consecuencias le traería. Se apartó un par de pasos del general y le dió la espalda, no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos después de hacer lo que debía haber hecho desde el principio.

—Hace dos años atrás, el ducado Setsuna existió. Todo el territorio conocía a la familia a cargo, a Takemaru Setsuna y sus incontables hijos. Takemaru solo reconoció a seis de sus hijos. Los educó e instruyó para que fueran tan ambiciosos como él, para que fueran capaces de traer riqueza y enorgullecerlo. Los primeros dos, eran su adoración tan parecidos a él tanto física como mentalmente y los dos que les seguían no eran la excepción. Solo el último era diferente, un hijo repudiado por ser un bastardo y el fruto de una traición. No solo no poseía las características de la familia, sino que tampoco poseía su ambición.

—¿Por qué me estás contando todo esto?. —Inuyasha no contestó y siguió con su relato.

—Y así pasaron los años, los mayores repudiaron a su hermano por no ser como ellos y él nunca se quejó porque merecía eso y más. A pesar de eso, todos tenían una vida tranquila. Hasta ese día, el día en que cambió todo. El día en que el ducado Setsuna cayó junto a sus líderes y herederos. Pero hubo algo que nadie supo, eso fue que el último hijo logró escapar de su inédita muerte.

Inuyasha ya tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar con claridad y sus ojos ya estaban acuosos nuevamente. Finalmente iba a hacerlo, iba a revelar la verdad que calló. Estaba deseando que el general Taisho perdonara su ofensa y le permitiera seguir disfrutando a su lado o que al menos el castigo fuera rápido y que pudiera ver su rostro por última vez.

—¿De qué tanto estás hablando? Solo ve al grano de una vez, odio que le den vueltas al asunto. 

La mirada del general indicaba que ya estaba atando cabos, simplemente decidió decir lo que había ocultado y esperar los resultados. Se dio la vuelta y se armó de valor, un valor y orgullo que había escondido en lo más profundo de su interior. Era hora de que Inuyasha Setsuna apareciera nuevamente, tal vez por última vez.

—Mi nombre es Inuyasha Setsuna, el último hijo vivo de Takemaru Setsuna.

Soltó todo lo que lo había aquejado desde que había llegado a esa mansión. Su expresión seria no cambió, su mirada estaba sobre la del general Taisho que parecía procesar lo dicho, analizando las palabras y aunque eso lo asustó más de lo que quisiera admitir, ya no podía echarse para atrás. Eso era algo que debía decir en cualquier momento, pero no sabía si lo había dicho antes o después de tiempo.

_Continuará..._


	35. Encierro.

Lo que antes había sido un ambiente agradable, se había vuelto todo lo contrario. Inuyasha sentía que el tiempo se había detenido ante el silencio del general. Prefería que lo golpeara o gritara, todo menos ese crudo silencio. El hombre lo miraba, una mirada que no pudo descifrar. Antes de suplicar por perdón, el general rompió el silencio.

─La primera vez que te vi, pensé que nadie en este mundo podía ser tan puro e ingenuo como lo eras. Te veías tan inocente que me daban ganas de corromperte hasta el llanto. Pero, cuando me tomé la libertad de conocerte mejor, me di cuenta que eso era lo que me gustaba de ti, lo que te volvió mi posesión más preciada. 

─Yo...

─A veces temía tocarte, temía que si te tocaba podía llegar mancharte. Temía que si llegaba a abrazarte, podría romperte como a una delicada pieza de cristal. Quería probar cada parte de ti, ver cada una de tus facetas y hacer que hicieras todo por voluntad, dejando de lado la obligación. Realmente me di cuenta que eras tan único que quería todo de ti. Durante todo este tiempo siempre me debatía entre destruirte y protegerte.

Las palabras del hombre, calaron en su corazón. Se sentía tan mal por haberlo engañado pero, aún prevalecía la esperanza en que la benevolencia del general fuera tan grande como para perdonar todo lo callado. Y aumentaron en el momento en el que el hombre se acercaba a él y lo tomaba del mentón. Recibió un beso como los de antes, su corazón latió con emoción. Antes de que pudiera tocar a su señor, este lo empujó de un manotazo.

─Y ahora dime, ¿Qué te separa de las rameras que usan su cuerpo para su conveniencia?.

La mirada desdeñosa y la expresión de repudio terminaron por romperlo. El hombre lo miraba como si fuera repugnante, la peor de las escorias y siendo sincero, así se sentía en realidad. Inuyasha sabía que la familia Taisho estaba obligada a odiar a los traidores Setsuna, que el general Taisho odiaba la traición, las mentiras y aun así, había osado mentirle al hombre más temido del imperio. Tal vez había dicho su verdad demasiado temprano, pero si tardaba más, hubiera sido mucho peor.

Ni siquiera podía llegar a entenderlo, el ambiente lleno de excitantes caricias y toques prohibidos se había ido, tal vez por siempre. Realmente estaba arrepentido por callar, por pretender que el general jamás se enteraría de la verdad o por permitir que las cadenas también atraparan su corazón. Porque enamorarse y callar era doloroso, porque amar a un hombre era prohibido y solo traería sufrimiento, más aún si se trataba del mismísimo Sesshomaru Taisho. Pero él no pidió enamorarse, no pidió que el general hiciera con su persona todas esas escandalosas acciones y no pidió ser tan débil ante él. Nunca pidió que su plan de una larga y tranquila vida se viera estropeado por su debilidad.

─Me engañaste, lo único que querías era entrar a mi cama para mantenerme ciego. Todo este tiempo me viste la cara de estúpido. Usar tu cuerpo para tentarme y asegurar tu supervivencia, es algo que solo un asqueroso traidor de tu calaña haría. No debí ser tan imbécil, nada ni nadie en el mundo es tan perfecto como creí que tú lo eras. ─La ira en su voz era palpable, el orgullo de ese hombre estaba por los suelos. Inuyasha no notó la dolorosa ironía en sus palabras. ─Felicidades, lograste engañarme y burlarte de mí. Ahora responde, ¿por qué? Pudiste tenerme comiendo de la palma de tu mano si seguías con este teatro para salvar tu cabeza.

─Porque lo amo. Porque mi amor por usted es más valioso que mi vida y porque no puedo dejar que un sentimiento tan puro se corrompa con algo tan repugnante como lo son las mentiras.

El general río sin gracia, una risa que daba más miedo que ver al hombre con una espada cubierta de sangre. Una espada que quisiera ver enterrada en su pecho en ese momento, no quería seguir viendo esa expresión tan hiriente aún si era consciente de que la merecía.

─Un Setsuna tenías que ser, lo único que sale de tu boca son mentiras. Pero no voy a volver a caer otra vez. No soy tan ingenuo como para caer dos veces.

Inuyasha terminó por ser arrastrado lejos de ahí y sin saber a donde. No le importaba nada, ni el dolor punzante en su brazo, la mirada del general o su expresión furiosa, su mirada estaba perdida y su mente se hallaba mostrándole una y otra vez las palabras hirientes, el repudió del general y más, todo con la intención de herirlo.

Simplemente se dejó llevar a donde sea que lo llevaran, ya nada podía ser peor en su situación. Al llegar a la mansión, escuchó voces pero no era capaz de ubicarlas. Tan perdido estaba que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que ya estaba dentro de una oscura y húmeda celda del calabozo. Cuando reparó en su situación, simplemente se sentó en una esquina y abrazó sus piernas.

El castigo se le había otorgado, siempre lo esperó, más una parte de él le decía que el general perdonaría su falta. Pero, una parte muy dentro suyo también le recordaba lo inevitable, la familia Setsuna era repudiada por la familia Taisho y eso no cambiaría aun si tuviera sentimientos por el general. Al ver el lugar en el que se encontraba, supo que su destino era inevitable.

Solo le quedaba ver esa cicatriz en la palma de su mano, la marca de un bello recuerdo. Una marca que ya no valía nada a los ojos del general pero que estaría con él por siempre, recordando lo vivido. Lo único que podía hacer en ese lúgubre lugar era llorar en silencio y suplicar a quien fuera que le oyere, una muerte rápida. Había vivido una vida corta, pero placentera. Todo desde que supo que amaba al temido general Taisho.

El lugar estaba tan oscuro que no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, solo era iluminado por la tenue luz de las antorchas pegadas al muro fuera de la celda. El lugar era frío, tanto que no sabía si moriría de hipotermia o inanición. Pero nada importaba, quería morirse de una vez llevándose como recuerdo los cálidos besos que había recibido, las atenciones que el general le había brindado y esas caricias que llegaban a encenderlo con rapidez. Tras besar su cicatriz buscando la calidez de el que una vez fue su señor, se quedó dormido en esa incómoda posición, abrazándose a sí mismo, tratando de calentarse.

Cuando despertó, sintió el cuerpo cálido y rodeado de un aroma conocido. Un aroma tan nostálgico que podía echarse a llorar por él. Al levantarse, una capa militar lo cubría del frío y había comida en una bandeja a unos pasos. Esa elegante prenda pertenecía al uniforme que usaban todos los rangos militares a los que pertenecían en el ducado. Por lo que no pudo deducir quien era el propietario, se aferró a ella regodeándose en su aroma. Sintió que ya había hecho eso antes, la sensación de conocer ese aroma era palpable. Pero no quería darse falsas esperanzas, solo era un traidor cumpliendo su castigo, que un soldado fuera lo suficientemente osado como para ignorar eso e ir en contra de las órdenes del general, hizo que agradeciera en silencio y comiera la comida que seguramente con esfuerzo le habían llevado, no podía desperdiciar ese valiente acto.

...

...

Inuyasha no sabía cuanto tiempo había estado en ese oscuro lugar, pero siempre había comida y agua cuando despertaba. Alguien lo cuidaba a pesar de saber el castigo, no sabía porque o quien era capaz de arriesgarse por él, nadie debía compadecerse del hijo de un traidor o el castigo sería severo.

Su misión de vida se había evaporado ante sus ojos, su supervivencia había pasado a segundo plano en su mente desde que esta empezó a llenarse de la imponencia de Sesshomaru Taisho. Ya no le quedaba nada por el cual vivir, nada lo ataba al mundo. Koga podría superar su muerte en un tiempo, el moreno de coleta lo estimaba al punto de volverse un gran hermano mayor pese a que se peleaban por cualquier cosa. El hombre podría pasar página y pretender que nunca lo había conocido. En cuanto a su primo, Miroku Fujimori no había estado con él desde que era un niño, por lo tanto no había un apego emocional lo suficientemente fuerte como para aferrarse a su recuerdo. Esperaba que el hombre no causara problemas a los Taisho cuando se enterara de su destino, no quería seguir causando más problemas aún en la muerte. Esperaba que su primo siguiera pretendiendo que había muerto durante el asedio para que no sintiera que era culpa suya el que haya terminado en esa situación.

Con unos últimos dulces recuerdos, Inuyasha se aferró a la prenda que lo cubría y se recostó en el suelo. Siempre era mejor dormir para no llorar, dormir para desconectarse del mundo real y el sufrimiento que traía.

_Continuará..._


	36. Convicción.

Inuyasha seguía en las sombras, solo, desde que había entrado. Su guardián seguía atendiéndolo pero nunca se dejaba ver, era raro pero siempre lograba entrar a su celda sin hacer ni un solo ruido. Si los guardias no lo detectaban, mucho menos él y eso que estaba dentro de la celda. Pero en la completa oscuridad, había escuchado a uno de los guardias decir que el general Taisho había prohibido a todos acercarse a él, que no quería a nadie cerca de su celda o pagarían con sus vidas. Por esa razón, las antorchas que iluminaban los pasillos se habían apagado y nadie volvió a encenderlas. No veía nada más allá de su nariz, todo estaba oscuro y solitario ya que los hombres que habían estado en las celdas continuas habían sido removidos.

Cuando despertaba, una nueva bandeja de comida caliente y agua le esperaban, cuando la capa que lo abrigaba estuvo completamente sucia, despareció de repente y ya poseía una nueva. Además de que habían aparecido un par de mantas. Simplemente no podía dejarse morir, alguien estaba arriesgándose demasiado por él. Se trataba de un maestro en el sigilo, nadie lo había visto entrar o salir, incluso él no había podido atraparlo. Si dormía unos instantes, era visitado por aquel extraño y cuando abría los ojos ya estaba rodeados de esas pequeñas comodidades. Incluso, una vez le había dejado la puerta abierta descaradamente, como si esperara que saliera de su reclusión. Pero no lo hizo, ni siquiera se acercó a la puerta. Estaba ahí porque él mismo se lo buscó, estaba seguro que era mejor haber dicho su verdad desde el principio. Sí, eso lo hubiera llevado a su muerte rápidamente, pero hubiera evitado todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, hubiera evitado la mirada cargada de odio y decepción de ese hombre al cual amaba con intensidad. Por esa razón se quedó en ese frío y oscuro lugar.

No podía irse, aún si había mentido, seguía sintiéndose como la propiedad de Sesshomaru Taisho. No podía dejar a su señor aún si este ya no lo quisiera, nunca esperó ser correspondido y sabía que era imposible. Se quedaría porque era feliz con aquellas muestras vacías de afecto, su amor no necesitaba ser recíproco para hacerlo sentir feliz. Si tenía aunque fuera una mirada, era suficiente para él. Porque el amor así era, él amaba a Sesshomaru Taisho con todo su ser y si ese amor seguía ahí, latiendo en su corazón, era suficiente motivo para sentirse pleno. Tras esos pensamientos, se dio cuenta que dejarse morir sería cobarde de su parte. Si quería seguir sirviendo a Sesshomaru Taisho debía dejar de tener esos pensamientos tan patéticos y pensar en algo para que el hombre lo perdonara, o al menos para permitirle estar a su lado. Con esa nueva convicción, sonrió nuevamente y borró todo rastro de lágrimas secas de su rostro, ya no iba a auto compadecerse de su miseria.

...

...

Por más que trataba de sorprender a su guardián, Inuyasha no lo lograba. Ya fuera con fingir estar dormido o de colocar objetos que pudieran provocar ruido, nada parecía funcionar. Se dio por vencido, que el extraño hiciera lo que le viniera en gana, ya no iba a tratar de averiguar quien era, por algo se mantenía en el anonimato.

Intuía que llevaba ahí al menos una semana encerrado, sin la luz solar no era capaz de dictaminar el tiempo pasado. A veces se preguntaba que había dicho Kagome, Sango o el joven Kohaku al enterarse de lo que había pasado. Ellos eran con quien mejor se llevaba, también trataba de imaginar que expresión hubiera puesto Koga al darse cuenta que ya no volvería y que ignoró la regla que le imponía siempre: ''No te metas en problemas''. Pero lo más importante, quería saber que pensaba el general. Quería pensar que el hombre no lo dejaría ahí por siempre, privándolo de su presencia tan amada. Pero era su castigo por mentir, solo le quedaba esperar y encontrar la forma de cambiar el destino.

Como si alguna fuerza del destino lo escuchara, un gran bullicio y pasos se aproximaron a su celda. La presencia de varios soldados con antorchas en su manos, lo sorprendieron. Lo más que le sorprendió fue ver que no pertenecían a los Taisho, aún en la oscuridad pudo notar otro escudo de armas. Ver a uno de los guardias de los Taisho abrir su celda fue lo que aumentó su confusión, pero se mantuvo callado y expectante. Uno de los guardias extraños se acercó a él y lo ayudo a levantarse del suelo, se aferró a esa fragante prenda y se dejó arrastrar por aquel desconocido. Salieron al exterior.

Cuando Inuyasha sintió los cálidos rayos del sol de mediodía acariciar su piel, cubrió sus ojos con su mano, era doloroso volver a la luz después de tanto tiempo en la oscuridad. Cuando pudo abrirlos con normalidad, se dio cuenta que Miroku Fujimori y el duque Inu no Taisho estaban frente a él, ambos mostrando la mirada neutra ante él. Inu no Taisho rompió el silencio, pero mantuvo su mirada en la prenda que abrazaba.

—De haber sabido que en mis filas había un hijo de la casa Fujimori, hubiera detenido a mi hijo. Espero que esto no afecte nuestra alianza, Fujimori.

—Mi primo fue tratado como esclavo y encerrado en una sucia celda cual criminal, hablaré con él y le haré llegar mi decisión sobre la alianza. Pero, si mi primo quiere proceder en contra de ustedes, créame que no voy a detenerlo.

Inuyasha aún estaba asombrado, nunca pensó que su primo iría a buscarlo y mucho menos, acompañado del respetado duque Taisho. Ni siquiera era capaz de formular una palabra, era tanto en tan poco tiempo, lo que si hizo fue buscar con la mirada a Sesshomaru Taisho, pero entre todo el séquito, el hijo del duque no estaba presente. La decepción en su rostro fue notada únicamente por los más perspicaces.

—Estoy aquí como te lo había prometido, Inuyasha. Te dije hace tiempo que si eras maltratado, te llevaría conmigo a casa. Hoy formarás parte del territorio de nuestra familia, no vas a sufrir más humillaciones de parte de estas personas.

Después de eso, Inuyasha no tuvo ni voz ni voto. Su primo lo había arrastrado con él hacia los caballos en los que habían llegado y lo obligó a trepar en uno. Antes de que lo hicieran marcharse, paró todo.

—¡No pienso irme! ¡Pertenezco a este lugar! ¡Yo pertenezco al general Taisho!.

—Es lo mejor, Inuyasha. ¡No puedes seguir humillándote tanto! ¡Recuerda tus raíces!.

—¡Sé lo que soy! ¡Soy el sirviente del general!.

Antes de otra cosa, Inuyasha vio a su primo asentir sin mirarlo. Luego de eso, la oscuridad volvió a él haciéndolo caer. Fue llevado en contra de su voluntad lejos del territorio de Taisho para ser llevado a territorio desconocido. Estaba siendo llevado lejos de la jurisdicción de que era y seguirá siendo su señor. Pero sumido en la oscuridad, no era capaz de luchar por su liberación. Solo debía esperar a ser libre de las garras de la oscuridad para lo volver lo antes posible a su señor y buscar la manera de permanecer a su lado.

El verdadero problema había comenzado, Inuyasha estaría empeñado en encontrar las acciones necesarias para remendar sus errores y volver a tener las atenciones de Sesshomaru Taisho, porque solo así sería feliz nuevamente. La nueva meta en su vida ya no era tener una vida tranquila, ahora era diferente. Encontraría la forma correcta de ganar el favor del general nuevamente, pediría perdón infinitamente y disfrutaría de todos esos besos y caricias nuevamente. Esta vez, no iba a descansar hasta que su meta fuera cumplida o moriría en el intento.

_Continuará..._


	37. Decepción (parte 1).

El general Taisho aún mantenía en brazos a su sirviente, sintiendo esa añorada calidez que tanto deseó. Pasando sus dedos por el cabello del más joven y sintiendo que el mundo se había detenido para que solo ellos dos importaran. En ese abrazo pudo detectar anhelo y algo más que no pudo identificar, pero tan bien se sentía que no pensó mucho en ello. Simplemente se aferró delicadamente al cuerpo de su niño y disfrutó los placeres de un íntimo pero inocente abrazo. Aprovechándose así de la dependencia de Inuyasha hacia él. Pasaron unos segundos cuando decidió que era hora de soltarlo y ver su rostro nuevamente, hacía tanto ya que no podía admirarlo de cerca.

Sesshomaru Taisho notó como su sirviente temblaba y se abrazaba a sí mismo, el ambiente estaba fresco y no lo había notado. Optó por volverlo a calentar en sus brazos, sería una buena excusa para seguir manteniéndolo en ese lugar. Pero, antes de que pudiera dar un paso hacia él, las voces de un par de sus hombres hicieron que se dirigieran con rapidez hacia la intimidad que podían ofrecer los árboles junto al lago. Después de comprobar que Inuyasha se había ocultado, decidió echar a esos hombres que interrumpían su descanso.

—Largo de aquí, no quiero ver a ninguno de ustedes aquí. El que se atreva a molestarme sin una buena excusa tendrá un castigo doloroso.

Al ver como los guardias huían prácticamente del lugar, volteó solo para encontrar la mirada miel de Inuyasha. Verlo después de tanto tiempo lo había hecho anhelar muchas cosas, cosas tendría esa misma noche. No se contuvo, empujó a su sirviente contra el árbol cercano y al ver la sorpresa, sonrió de lado. Los ojos miel lo miraban fijamente, como si esperara algo de él, como si también ansiara lo mismo. Se lo daría.

Después de tanto tiempo, pudo degustar los labios de su sirviente más preciado. Moviéndose al compás con cada movimiento, sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba ante esas ansiadas sensaciones. Sus manos inquietas buscaron cabida dentro de los delgados ropajes de su sirviente, al sentir la tersura de la piel, no pudo evitar pasar sus dedos por el vientre plano que subía y bajaba con rapidez, que se sentía marcado y firme, como si solo estuviera hecho para ser perfecto y pertenecerle.

Había descubierto que los besos y caricias sabían mejor cuando su sirviente cooperaba. Por eso decidió dar rienda suelta y asegurarse de que hubiera más que eso en esa noche. De repente, sintió la aspereza de las manos de Inuyasha sobre su pecho, le gustaba sentir esa sensación. Ese toque duro, le hacía saber que estaba con un hombre y no una mujer, que estaba haciendo algo inmoral, pero que le provocaba una fascinación antinatural. La calidez que esas manos pequeñas comparadas con las suyas, se instaló en su pecho de manera agradable. Todo hasta que sus besos se detuvieron. Solo se enfocó en ver como su sirviente delineaba esa insignificante cicatriz que poseía, claramente era menos interesante que seguir en lo que estaban, pero su sirviente era peculiar algunas veces.

Para él esa cicatriz era insignificante comparada con lo que valía, esa cicatriz era la prueba de que había defendido el territorio de su padre y había resguardado miles de vidas. Muchos ciudadanos vivirían en paz y el precio a pagar había sido ese. Aunque, si se hubiera quedado a descansar como los médicos lo ordenaron, no habrían tenido que coser la herida a cada tanto tiempo y hubiera sido menos desastroso, pero no se arrepentía ya que había acabado más rápido y había vuelto solo para abrazar a su fiel sirviente. Una cicatriz más, una cicatriz menos, no importaba realmente para él pero para su sirviente era todo lo contrario. Simplemente lo reprendió y le explicó el significado de una cicatriz, alguien común no lo sabría y estaba en lo correcto. Pero, ver las lágrimas silenciosas que derramaba por él, hizo que se conmoviera en gran manera. Las limpió en silencio pensando en cuan benevolente se mostraba solo con ese niño. Lo tomó de la muñeca y al ver la cicatriz, fue suficiente para reafirmarlo. Una marca hecha con la hoja de su espada, una perfecta marca de pertenencia, le dio un beso ignorando la mirada de su sirviente.

—Esta cicatriz fue hecha con la hoja de mi espada. Tómala como una marca mía, esta demuestra que me perteneces y no quiero que lo olvides.

Una orden directa y clara, debía ser obedecida, al verlo asentir casi de inmediato, supo que así sería. Pero ya había sido mucha palabrería, era un hombre de acciones, no de palabras. Cortó todo indicio de habladuría por parte de Inuyasha y siguió llenándose con la suavidad de sus labios.

Mientras lo hacía, una voz en su mente le pedía algo que ni él mismo comprendía. El otro general rogaba por algo más que dependencia, algo más que ciega obediencia. Porque a sus ojos, Inuyasha no era algo más que un simple cachorro que buscaba la atención y consideración de su amo. Alguien que solo esperaba la aprobación de su señor y que significaría que llegaría a hacer hasta lo imposible por lograrlo. Pero el otro general no quería eso, quería que Inuyasha hiciera lo que su corazón quisiera e hiciera todo por sí mismo, que le pidiera atención y que él iniciara las cosas. El general Taisho quería que Inuyasha le diera a él exclusivamente ese algo que no conocía pero que había visto, ese brillo que había visto en los ojos de su madre y que únicamente era dirigido a su señor padre, esa calidez que emanaban las parejas que veía por la ciudad. Y aunque no supiera ni lo conociera, él otro general quería que Inuyasha lo amará pero sabía que ese chiquillo solo sabía seguir ordenes y él era bueno dándolas.

—Quiero que me ames, ámame hasta que lo único que puedas pensar sea en mí.

No supo porque, pero sintió que sus palabras habían causado algún tipo de conmoción en su sirviente y era de esperarse, aún le parecía irreal lo que estaban haciendo. Unas palabras así no podían ser dichas a la primera y tan descuidadamente, pero no se arrepentía aún si ese instinto de supervivencia que poseía empezaba a inquietarlo a puntos alarmantes. La interrogante del joven frente a él fue resuelta con lo primero que le vino a la mente.

—Si me amas lo suficiente, no vas a traicionarme. Si tu amor por mí es más valioso que tu vida, no serás capaz de engañarme.

Eso ansiaba de su sirviente, una fidelidad absoluta. Porque estaba seguro de que cualquiera a su alrededor sería capaz de darle una puñalada por la espalda, pero no su sirviente favorito. Inuyasha era tan fiel a él y obediente que no creía que fuera real, estaba frente a él la prueba de que no todo el mundo estaba corroído por la ambición. Inuyasha estaba ahí con él, por ahora debido a su dependencia pero si lo lograba, estaría solo con él por amor.

La inquietud que lo azotaba empezó a prolongarse en el momento en el que su sirviente se alejaba de él y le daba la espalda. No sabía que estaba pasando, pero algo le decía que no era nada bueno y estaba en lo cierto. A medida que su sirviente hablaba, empezaba a maquinar todo y las ilusiones creadas por el otro general empezaban a flaquear, a desmoronarse con cada palabra dicha. Notó el cambió de voz, los temblores pero eso no impedía que su mente empezara a recrear lo que había sospechado fugazmente en el principio.

Un sirviente por más cercano a la familia que fuera, no usaría ropas finas y elegantes. Un sirviente no se vería tan galante o educado como vio a Inuyasha en un principio. Desde el principio había sabido que algo na andaba bien, su intuición nunca mentía, pero algo instalado en su pecho le decía que su mente se equivocaba y toda sospecha había quedado en el aire en el momento en el que veía los ojos miel cargados de miedo ese día. No quería creer lo que su mente le decía, no quería creer en lo obvio y que la visión que tenía sobre su sirviente se estropeara. No quería que siguiera hablando, quería gritarle para que guardara silencio, cubrirse los oídos en un intento para evitar todo eso más no lo hizo, simplemente quiso que él mismo dijera la verdad. Quería escucharlo desde sus propios labios, quería convencerse de que solo eran teorías erróneas. Expresó su malestar y rogó porque fueran solo pensamientos infundados.

—¿De que tanto estás hablando? Solo ve al grano de una vez, odio que le den vueltas al asunto.

Finalmente, su sirviente se dio la vuelta y pudo ver el sufrimiento plasmado en su rostro. No dijo nada y se mantuvo expectante, rogando en silencio que todo fuera una mentira y que la noche que prometía ser especial, volviera de inmediato.

—Mi nombre es Inuyasha Setsuna, el último hijo de Takemaru Setsuna.

Esas palabras fueron demasiado para él, esas palabras destruyeron todo lo que una vez pensó y que inconscientemente llegó a sentir por aquel chiquillo que creyó puro e inocente. No apartó su vista de él, pero estaba perdido en sus pensamientos tratando de procesar todo lo que había escuchado. Estaba tratando de ignorar el dolor del otro general y traer esa coraza que mostraba a todos, pero su vista seguía clavada en ese niño y la repercusión de esas palabras tan fuertes.

No quería creer en ellas.

_Continuará..._


	38. Decepción (parte 2).

El silencio era lo único que tenían, el ambiente de antes había desaparecido y solo quedaba la tensión de una verdad dolorosa. El general Taisho no dejaba de ver a su sirviente, preguntándose el porqué había sido tan ingenuo como para dejarse engañar con tanta facilidad. Siempre se consideró alguien inteligente y astuto, pero unos claros ojos pudieron derrocarlo con facilidad. Seguía preguntándose si en ese hombre frente él, aún quedaba una pequeña parte de ese niño asustadizo que había capturado su atención hacía ya un par de años atrás. Quería pensar que era una farsa, que estaba alucinando por las medicinas que le dieron, pero la cruel realidad era que la única persona que parecía ser sincera a su alrededor, no existía y tal vez, nunca existió. Dejó salir el dolor del otro general, permitió que sus pensamientos más profundos e íntimos, salieran a la luz. Porque ya nada importaba desde que la verdadera cara de su sirviente había aparecido destruyendo todo a su paso.

─La primera vez que te vi, pensé que nadie en este mundo podía ser tan puro e ingenuo como lo eras. Te veías tan inocente que me daban ganas de corromperte hasta el llanto. Pero, cuando me tomé la libertad de conocerte mejor, me di cuenta que eso era lo que me gustaba de ti, lo que te volvió mi posesión más preciada. Realmente eras tan único que quería todo de ti. Durante todo este tiempo me debatía entre destruirte y protegerte.

Su voz tranquila se dejó oír, recordando esos momentos nostálgicos del pasado. El día en que había decidido dar rienda suelta a su libido y había decidido tocar a un hombre, el día en que todo cambió y decidió simplemente obtener el amor pleno y desinteresado de ese chiquillo que había conocido antes. Con el pasar de tiempo, había llegado a confiar y aceptar esas extrañas sensaciones que le provocaba. A veces llegaba a pensar que el otro general era solo un intento de excusa para tocar a ese niño con libertad, tantas cosas complicadas y simples a la vez. Pero, simplemente no podría olvidar una traición. Las traiciones que recibió en el pasado habían causado dolorosas heridas que no llegaron a sanar, heridas que siguieron latentes y que lo llevaron a desconfiar de cada persona a su alrededor. Heridas que en eso estaban contaminando su mente y su corazón, lo obligaban a distorsionar los hechos y lo llevaron a pensar que ese sirviente frente a él lo había engañado para conseguir beneficios para su conveniencia. Justo como decenas de mujeres con las cuales se había topado en el pasado. Lo besó con la intensidad de siempre, pero lo que antes fueron besos dulces y cálidos, ahora tenían el amargo sabor de la traición. Cuando notó que aquel sirviente tendría la osadía de tocarlo, lo empujó con asco.

─Ahora dime, ¿Qué te separa de las rameras que usan su cuerpo para su conveniencia?.

El desdén en su mirada y en sus palabras, le dolieron. Porque nunca quiso decir eso, pero no iba a arrepentirse de sus palabras. Su mente le decía que era lo correcto, tanta negatividad calló todo sentimiento evocado por el otro general. Su orgullo evitaba que escuchara lo que su corazón gritaba, que hiriera a ese joven con su lengua venenosa y todo por esa herida que le había provocado. Nunca había perdonado una traición, todo aquel que osó mentirle ya no habitaba ese mundo. Aún así, debía darle crédito a ese niño. Nadie había logrado engañarlo como él lo hizo, nadie había logrado amansarlo como él lo había hecho y mucho menos, nadie había visto la debilidad que le llegó a mostrar en algunas ocasiones. Porque ese niño nunca supo el dominio que había tenido sobre él, ese niño hubiera logrado ponerlo de rodillas si así lo hubiera querido y él lo hubiera aceptado. Todo porque el otro general tenía el dominio, aunque no sabía desde cuando. Pero, una mentira podía llegar a destruir todo, por más inocente o sencillo que fuera.

Lo alabó con una dolorosa ironía, se sentía humillado y desahuciado. Todo lo que el otro general quería había sido pisoteado sin piedad, tanto que las palabras de su sirviente le provocaron inmensas ganas de reír, lo hizo. No era tan ingenuo como para caer dos veces, no permitiría que volviera a pasar. Todo era tan confuso, no entendía el porque de tanto dolor por algo así. Había sido traicionado antes, las traiciones ambiciosas le habían quitado muchas cosas y sentía que la reciente traición era la peor de todas las que había recibido su persona. Pero estaba seguro que era por obra del otro general, quien se sentía dolido y extrañado por todo lo ocurrido. Porque estaba completamente seguro de que el cobarde de Naraku Ayakashi sería el primero en traicionarle, nunca se paró a pensar que el menos esperado sería quien diera la estocada final. No aceptó sus palabras, con el odio consumiendo su corazón, dejó de escuchar al otro general y se vio en la obligación de darle su merecido.

El general Taisho pensó por un momento en darle el castigo por traición, pero eso significaba la muerte. Una tortuosa y dolorosa muerte. Sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo y todo por la excusa del otro general que era más fuerte que él en ese momento. Nunca pudo causarle daño a ese joven y esa noche no sería la excepción, no podía dañarlo y ponía de excusa a ese lado ficticio suyo. Por esa razón, lo arrastró consigo hasta llegar a un par de guardias que vigilaban los alrededores. Empujó a su sirviente al frente para que fuera interceptado por aquellos hombres y dio la orden.

─Enciérrenlo en el calabozo, déjenlo podrirse en la celda más profunda. Si me llego a enterar que alguno de ustedes llega a acercarse a él, lo pagaran con su vida.

Tras haber dicho eso, se marchó sin mirar atrás. No estaba preparado para eso, no quería verlo de nuevo y recordar las mentiras que le dijo.

...

...

Después de todo lo ocurrido, el general Sesshomaru Taisho se encontraba en sus aposentos. Caminaba de un lado a otro cual león enjaulado. Se la pasó así por un par de horas, molesto y herido, pero reacio a perdonar. Una parte de él tenía miedo, no quería que ese dolor punzante en el pecho volviera. Simplemente se sentó en la cama y bufó con molestia, no era capaz de entender su propio raciocinio. De repente, el aroma a comida se presentó, algo que había ignorado. Hacía unas horas atrás, una mucama le había llevado sus alimentos y la había ahuyentado con una mirada, la asustada mujer había dejado la comida y había salido prácticamente corriendo, pero eso no era importante. Lo importante era el pensamiento fugaz que acababa de asaltarlo.

_─_ No lo hagas. _─_ Expresó molesto, pero no fue lo suficientemente explícito para eso.

Se levantó de la cama, se acercó a la mesa en donde descansaban sus alimentos y sin más, los cubrió con la tapa de la bandeja. Antes de tomarlos en sus manos y salir de a habitación, vio en una silla la capa pulcramente doblada y limpia de su uniforme. Volvió a repetir la misma orden, pero cuando acordó, ya estaba caminando por los pasillos de la mansión con una capa y una bandeja de comida en las manos. Y cuando quiso reprocharse por su comportamiento, ya estaba frente al área del calabozo. Los guardias que custodiaban la entrada lo miraban sin entender el porqué estaba a altas horas de la madrugada en ese lugar, no faltaba mucho para el amanecer. Pero el hombre no estaba ahí para dar explicaciones de sus acciones.

_─_ Largo.

Y los guardias no esperaron que el hombre repitiera su orden, salieron huyendo en cuanto les dedicó una mirada gélida. Se adentró en aquel tétrico lugar e ignoró a todo lo que le rodeaba, hasta llegar a la celda más profunda y apartada del lugar. Se paró frente a la puerta y pudo distinguir un bulto echado en una esquina. Dejó lo que traía en el suelo y abrió la puerta con delicadeza, el chirrido solo logró un leve movimiento en el joven que dormía en el suelo. Tras lograr abrir la puerta, lo miró por unos segundos y al darse cuenta de que dormía, decidió hacer lo que el otro general le obligaba. 

Se acercó a su sirviente y se acuclilló frente a él, al verlo abrazado a sí mismo, lo cubrió con la prenda que había llevado. Pasó sus dedos por la mejilla húmeda y cerró los ojos.

─Te odio, pero me odio más a mí mismo por no odiarte como debería.

Después de dejar la comida, salió del lugar sin hacer ni un solo ruido. No quería seguir tirando su orgullo y que el traidor lo viera en esa penosa situación.

Hizo esa misma rutina cada día, sin falta.

_Continuará..._


	39. Decepción (parte 3).

Como siempre y odiándose a sí mismo, el general Taisho siguió cuidando de su sirviente a pesar de estar furioso con él. Y como lo hacía en ese tipo de casos, culpó al otro general por sus acciones. El otro general era el que lo obligaba a rebajarse a eso, a cuidar de aquel que lo traicionó. Lo obligaba a tener obligada compasión por aquella sombra que una vez fue un inocente niño que robó todo de su ser, que le robó el sueño y pensamientos. Pero simplemente no podía deshacerse de él por más que lo intentara.

Había ordenado nuevamente que nadie se acercara a la celda en donde su sirviente residía, no quería que nadie lo viera y todo porque le pertenecía, así de egoísta se sentía. Porque si ya no podía estar con él, nadie más lo estaría. Porque si bien el otro general no dejaba que lo lastimara, no evitaba el orgullo que le impedía perdonar y olvidar. Pero dejando de lado todo eso, siguió con esa tediosa rutina. Porque entre más la odiaba, más insistente era su lado no cuerdo. Por eso se encargó de mantenerlo lo más cómodo posible, le proveyó alimento y agua. Le acercó mantas calientes y más de sus prendas militares. Solo porque notó que su sirviente abrazaba su ropa con fervor, si bien le conmovió, seguía molesto con él y su orgullo seguía latente. Por lo que cambiaba regularmente esa prenda, además de aprovechar y acariciar el rostro delicadamente. Claramente se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su sirviente al ver los recipientes colocados estratégicamente en el suelo, además de notar que fingía dormir.

Cuando estuvieron en la capital, tuvo la oportunidad de ver dormir a su sirviente y se había vuelto un secreto pero agradable entretenimiento personal. Eso había sido suficiente para darse cuenta de si mentía o no, por eso fue fácil simplemente pararse frente a la celda hasta notar que su sirviente se había dormido realmente. De igual forma, la oscuridad del lugar lo ayudaba, hasta que tenía que encender una vela para ver un poco en la oscuridad. No sabía si debía molestarle la insistencia de aquel chiquillo, pero de igual forma seguiría manteniéndose oculto.

...

...

Una vez en la que Sesshomaru Taisho se dirigía al calabozo, el escándalo ocasionado por el guardián de los caballos hizo que frunciera el ceño con suma molestia. Pero como era el segundo al mando de esa mansión, simplemente lo echó del lugar sin darle tiempo de decir otra cosa. Él no tenía la obligación de rendir cuentas a nadie más que su padre, e incluso el duque no sabía de su proceder. El asunto de su sirviente y él estaba solo en su conocimiento y así seguiría, alguien de su categoría no tenía la obligación de darle explicaciones a un simple sirviente. Solo le dio la clara orden de no regresar a molestar y se internó dentro de ese húmedo lugar en donde la luz del sol no era bienvenida. Y claro, después de mucho meditarlo, llegó a la conclusión de que ya no podía seguir haciendo esas visitas o su padre sospecharía. Su gran idea fue dejar la puerta de la celda abierta de par en par y desplegar los guardias de varias rutas de escape. Si su sirviente salía de la celda, podría escapar de la mansión sin que nadie lo notara. Pero, no importaba cuantas veces dejara abierta la celda, nunca vio salir al joven. No importaba cuan expuesta dejara la mansión al desplegar a los guardias, su sirviente no daba un paso fuera de aquel lugar. Tampoco sabía si debía enojarse o no.

...

...

Ya habían pasado exactamente siete días, días en los que había mantenido encerrado a su sirviente. El general estaba más apático que de costumbre y si bien el duque lo notó, no dijo nada. Su humor empeoró en el momento en el que una carta de parte de Fujimori llegó, el hombre del reino vecino pedía una audiencia con el duque Taisho y al ser aliados, Inu no Taisho aceptó la petición. Aunque el duque no lo demostrara, sabía que algo le ocurría a su primogénito y todo por verlo perderse en su mente cuando trataban asuntos de guerra o con el simple hecho de ver su semblante tan decaído. Y claro, el duque sabía de las raras salidas de su hijo y también sobre las veces en las que todos los guardias eran retirados de sus puestos, pero dejó que todo siguiera igual a la espera de respuestas por sí mismo. El duque sabía que ni siquiera su hijo estaba consciente de lo que ocurría con su persona.

Al día siguiente, la comitiva de Fujimori arribó a la mansión Taisho. Fue Miroku Fujimori quien se reunió con Inu no y Sesshomaru Taisho. Los tres hombres se reunieron en el despacho de Taisho. El general ya intuía el motivo por el cual Fujimori se encontraba en sus territorios, era de esperarse considerando que era familia de su sirviente.

—Taisho, vengo a tratar un asunto delicado con usted. Espero que lleguemos a buenos términos por la alianza que nos une.

—Lo escucho, Fujimori.

El general vagamente escuchó la plática, el como Fujimori le explicaba la situación acerca de uno de los hijos de Fujimori siendo tratado como sirviente. Dejó de escuchar y se levantó, dejó que ellos trataran el asunto y se dedicó a mirar por el ventanal. Sabía a qué había ido Fujimori y en el interior, no quería que pasara pero para el otro general, era lo mejor. No podía mantener a un hijo de casa noble encerrado en un calabozo, aunque ese había sido su plan inicial. Después de un rato reflexionando, una mano en su hombro lo sacó de su letargo, era su padre que le dirigía una mirada con una mezcla de suspicacia y preocupación, no lo entendió.

—El niño se irá.

Fue lo único que dijo antes de dar media vuelta y acompañar a los hombres a su espalda. El general Taisho prefirió no acompañarlos, ese ya no era su asunto y ese niño ya no era su sirviente. Además de que el otro general no soportaría verlo partir, porque tampoco soportaba verlo enjaulado pero se tranquilizaba al acariciar su rostro dormido. Volvió su vista a la ventana y miró el cielo con una melancolía que no sabía que tenía.

...

...

Ya por la noche, Sesshomaru Taisho se dirigió hacia el lago en el que había comenzado todo, pero donde también había terminado. Todo ante la mirada lejana del duque, aunque eso no lo notó y tampoco era como si pensara en lo que hacía, simplemente caminó sin rumbo hasta llegar a ese lugar. Se sentó en una roca cerca de la orilla y empezó a lanzar rocas al agua tratando de mantener su mente ocupada en algo más allá de lo que había pasado. Pero era imposible, se sentía extraño y no entendía el vacío que su pecho sentía. Estaba confundido y algo apagado, seguía furioso por todo pero también quería seguir manteniendo al que una vez fue su sirviente a un lado. El otro general le estaba transmitiendo sus vibras negativas y que solo podría encontrar sosiego en la presencia del que consideraba un traidor. Aún así, se resistió a esa vocecilla que pedía la paz en su corazón atormentado, una paz que solo se lograría con el perdón que no pensaba otorgar.

Se quedó en ese lugar sumiéndose en la melancolía que su expresión no dejó mostrar, pensando en lo que debía hacer para alejar ese sentimiento extraño. Y sobre todo, pensando en la dependencia que pareció crear él también. En el transcurso de los días, se había dado cuenta que al igual que aquel chiquillo, él también había adquirido una dependencia casi enfermiza y lo odiaba. Era un hombre autosuficiente, no debía depender de un niño para seguir siendo quien era. Pero en la soledad en la que se encontraba, se preguntó si lo que había hecho era lo correcto y una sola respuesta apareció, pero no fue capaz de escucharla en el cúmulo de pensamientos que ya lo atormentaban.

Solo quedaba esperar hasta que la dependencia se fuera, de cualquier forma dudaba que volvería a ver a aquel chiquillo que se adueñó de todo su ser.

_Continuará..._


End file.
